Two Little Sweet Angels With Dirty Faces
by Italia L'amo
Summary: Modern Paris, and life is finally getting good for Aaron Enjolras, as he settles into his second year of university with his friends. A sudden phone call turns his world up-side-down as an unexpected girl arrives in Paris, with no intention of doing as he says. Well, who listens to their older brothers anyway? Introducing Anja Enjolras, the feisty free willed, youngest Enjolras.
1. Chapter 1: What I Really Don't Need

The Musain was fairly vacant as a group of ten students sat around their usual table in the corner. Some had only joined the university back in September, it was now April.

Enjolras flipped open his iPhone when it buzzed. In seeing his sisters name on the screen, his set it down.

"No one important, then Enjolras?" Grantaire asked him. "Did one of the cheerleaders find out your number?"

The rest of his friends laughed. Life was good at the L'universtie du Paris. He had a house he shared with three of his closest friends, Grantaire, Combeferre, and Feuilly.

As Enjolras went to open his text book, Courfeyrac slammed his hand down on the cover.

"You study too much, have some fun!" He said.

"I do, I just don't do the whole drink-myself-stupid kind of fun." He retorted.

His phone buzzed again.

"What the hell does she want!" He yelled. It was the seventh time in ten minutes his sister had text him.

Before he could find out, Grantaire had grabbed his phone from the table and unlocked it.

"Oooh, she's hot." He remarked.

"Fuck off! That's my sister!" Enjolras hit him in the back of the head, snatching the phone back.

"Oh shit..." Enjolras ran his hands through his hair. This is why she texted him so many times.

"What's up Enjolras, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Combeferre said as he set the phone slowly on the table.

"Some beer and say what's going on." Grantaire offered him the bottle and he refused.

"She's run away from home..." He began.

"What?! But you said she's only 15!" Marius exclaimed.

"That was two years ago! She's 17 now." Combeferre had only spoken to her once.

"... She coming to Paris." Enjolras finished and all the boys put down what they were holding.

The phone was stared at as Enjolras dropped his hands to it and dialled her number.

Her voice was heard from the line.

"Finally!" She sighed. "I've been trying to get to you all day!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Anja?" He used her full name.

"Coming to see my big bro, what else?"

"Mum is going to kill you!" He shouted.

"She'll have to find me first."

"How exactly have you run away from Italy?"

"I'm not totally incompetent like you, Aaron. I booked a train, and I'm almost in Paris now. I set out yesterday from Rome. I'm about half an hour away." She told him. "And don't worry, I've got a hotel booked and all."

"You are not staying in a hotel, by yourself!" He yelled.

The Amis looked around at each other. His sister must know how to really annoy him.

"Try and stop me!" She laughed down the phone.

At that point, Combeferre pulled the phone from his hands and spoke to her.

"Hey, An. Its Combeferre here. Can you stop because otherwise your brother is going to turn into the hulk on us. He's already go this vein pumping out of his forehead." He told her and heard her laugh hard down the phone.

"If it kills him, I've got three other brothers to compensate!" She joked.

"Please, An, just do as he says." Combeferre asked her, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down on the table.

"No, I can look after myself."

"Listen, Anja, as soon as you step off that god damn train, I am picking you up and taking you to my house where you're going to stay until the next available flight back." Enjolras said, deadly calm.

"No, I'm staying in Paris. There is no way I'm going back to mum and dad!" She yelled at them.

"Mate," Grantaire said to him. "Your cars in repairs after the engine blew."

Enjolras ran his hands through his hair.

"So," Anja's voice came again. "Laters bro!"

"Don't you dare hand up the freaking phone!" Enjolras shouted as the line went dead. "I'm going to kill her."

He turned to the faces of his friends, some tried hard not to laugh.

"Combeferre, go and pick her up from the station." He ordered.

"Woah there! This is a family issue, why Combeferre?" Grantaire asked.

"Well she'll think she's being kidnapped if I send anyone else." He said. "And after what you said about her, I wouldn't trust you not to."

"Its fine, I'll go get her." Combeferre sighed, standing up from their usual table in the cafe. Enjolras rose too.

"There is no way you're coming!" He told Enjolras. "You'll probably murder her when you see her!"

"I'll go in your place," Grantaire said, going to the door. "I promise not to make one of my killer moves on her."

He held up his hand like the scouts and made his promise.

"If you do then you two could get re-aquainted in hell." Enjolras said as he watched them leave.

"Chill, I'm sure they know what they're doing..." Prouvaire patted Enjolras on the back as he looked depressed. "I'm the mean time... Why have we never heard of this sister before?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. This is why he'd never mentioned her before.


	2. Chapter 2: There Is A Right Way

**Authors note:**

**Ok, so I didn't really say anything to all you lot. If you haven't read my other fic, Pick A Star On The Dark Horizon, then it doesn't matter, unless you want to know the girl behind the fiction. This will hopefully be an eventual Enjolras Eponine fic, but for now I wanted bromance and the sibling's story. Anja is based on basically myself, and Enjolras is much like my youngest older brother, (bit of a mouthful). I have four of them by the way, and it's basically my life. I've basically grown up in a guy world, as my parents are working their asses off all the time. It's a miracle how I've turned out to be next to normal. So, most of the things in this are not my imagination, its real life mainly. Thinking about it, I can name each of my brother's friends as a les mis character (it's very weird) and they're all as crazy as everyone writes them to be. **

**Thanks to my one reviewer. This chapter is for you mon ami. (I can sort of speak french too.)**

**Anyway, on with the fic no one has read!**

THERE IS A RIGHT WAY OF DOING THINGS, AND THAT WAS NOT ONE OF THEM.

Anja weaved her way through the busy station in Paris. She'd made it. There was no way she'd be going back to her parents any time soon.

She tucked a stray bit of blonde curly hair behind her right ear and shifted her weekend bag on her left arm and continued to drag her case behind her. She came to the cab bay and flagged one down. She opened the boot of the cab and put her case in. She bent down to put her weekend bag in, but her case was gone from the boot. She put the bag down and looked around. When she went back, it too was gone. She spun as the taxi boot shut and it drove away.

"You must be Anja?" A man with dark curly hair said.

"Depends." She acted casually. "Who wants to know?"

Grantaire watched as her eyes widened when Combeferre's car pulled up behind him.

"Your brother, actually." He answered.

"I don't give a toss about what he thinks." She said, starting to walk away. Not caring for the fact that she didn't have her cases. France was quite hot for now, so her white short shorts with faded red roses and green leafs on them would be fine. So would her grey vest top she wore, with a sleeveless faded orange crop top that hung loose. She had money in her pocket, enough said.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She asked as Grantaire stopped her with a firm hand on her upper arm.

"If you'll just want to get in the car, Anja." He said, pulling her towards Combeferre's car which he opened the door of.

Her heartbeat slowed back to above normal in seeing Combeferre in the driver seat, before she realised that she really didn't want to see her brother.

"Get off me!" She yelled as Grantaire clamped his hand over her mouth to avoid any unwanted calls to the police.

As he heard muffled cries, he spun so she was facing the open door, and pushed her in through the door.

Grantaire didn't let go as he heard her head make contact with the top of the frame.

"Oh shit." He said.

"What?" Combeferre said, looking to the back seat where he expected to see Anja.

Grantaire manoeuvred the unconscious girl so she lay across the back seats. He placed his fingers on her neck to check her pulse, and moved her to lay on her back.

"Don't say anything, at least she's in the car now." Combeferre said after Grantaire closed the door and got in the passenger seat.

"Let's just hope no one saw that." He said. Enjolras is going to kill me for certain now, Grantaire thought.

"So, what does she look like?" Courfeyrac asked, as he slumped on Enjolras' sofa in the large living room.

Enjolras let him have his phone and showed them all his caller I.D for her. It was a girl with the same piercing blue eyes, but hers were the dark lagoon blue instead of the icy ones Enjolras had. She had dark blonde hair with bleach blonde streaks in it and it fell in gentle curls from her ears down to mid back. She was quite thin and had a nice body. The cheeky look in her eyes linked with the girl who they had heard tease her brother.

"Wow." Lesgles said. "And she's 17?"

"And way off limits." Enjolras retorted, looking at them all accusingly.

"You know, we made that whole sister-pact thingy. Technically, we can all have a go once she's 18." Prouvaire mentioned.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and told them something they had to know.

"Then you'll be waiting until next year then. She was 17 on the fifteenth of April."

Their smiles dropped.

Enjolras saw Combeferre's car pull up the drive of their house. He went to make a move for the front door when Marius and Bahoral stood in his way.

"Dude," Bahoral began. "Give her a chance to walk in the door first."

None of them knew that she couldn't walk through the door.

Enjolras had his back turned when Combeferre entered the house with Anja in his arms. He carried her limp body like she was his bride.

Enjolras saw the look on Marius' face and turned around slowly to see his sister being carried in.

"What the hell did you do to her Grantaire?" Enjolras yelled as he ran to his sister and held her face in his hands.

"I didn't do anything!" He said in his defence. He was a bad liar.

"I said to bring her home, but I didn't mean knock her out!" He felt her pulse and held her considerably smaller hand in his as it hung from her side.

He took his little sisters body and laid it on the now unoccupied, left sofa in the lounge.

Feuilly and Joly helped him lay her in a comfortable position so she lay flat. Joly took away the cushions so she looked as if she was sleeping.

"I didn't mean to!"

Enjolras strode over to him and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him up.

"Didn't mean to do what? Exactly what the hell did you do to her, Grantaire?" He screamed in his face.

"She wasn't going to get into the car... So I stopped her from going... She started to yell... So I stopped her and pushed her into the car but she hit her head and since then she's been out." Grantaire tried to explain as calm as he could.

"Let go of him, Enjolras." Bahoral said, pulling his arm away from Grantaire's shirt slowly. "He clearly didn't mean to."

"I have so many things I need to know, and now I'll have to wait until she comes round." Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair again, stepping away from Grantaire and turning to where Anja lay.

"How hard did she hit her head?" He asked, sighing.

"Pretty hard. She was out instantly." Combeferre answered as Grantaire got his bearings together.

Enjolras' phone beeped. A text from his parents. Great, freaking awesome.

It read:

'Have you heard from Anja? She's been gone for two days. We've checked everywhere and no one's seen her, not even Montparnasse. We hav-'

He didn't read any further as the devils themselves called.

The Amis sat, watching Enjolras try to calm his parents down on the other end of the phone. Then they saw his pause, eyes wide.

"NO I HAVEN'T SEEN ANJA. Sorry, I'm going into a tunnel." He said and put the phone down.

"What's up?" Marius asked him.

Enjolras tore his gaze from his sister to his friends.

"They've called the police and sent a search party to look for her." He said slowly.

"That doesn't sound too good." Joly said gravely.

"You lied for her." Grantaire pointed out.

"Yeah." He said. "I don't know why."

"Who's Montparnasse?" Marius asked, they were all wondering when he said the name on the phone.

Enjolras paused thinking back to that slimy toad he met once.

"The reason why I just lied."


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets And Stories

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. It means a lot to me. Please spread the word about this fic if you like it, if you don't, well, thanks for reading it anyway!**

I realised how awkward it was to give Enjolras' sister the name Anja. Its pronounced the same as Anya, but is the danish way of spelling it. I just wanted her to have a weird name (much like mine) and one that began with an A, to match Enjolras' first name and... Well you'll all find out!

SECRETS AND STORIES, BETTER UNHEARD, BETTER UNSAID.

They all looked confused. This confusion was taken over by Enjolras' phone ringing again.

Reluctantly, he answered it.

"Hello Alex." He greeted his eldest brother.

The Amis watched as he explained what his parents didn't to him.

"She's here with me in Paris. She just got here... Um... She's sleeping?" Enjolras lied, throwing a glance at his unconscious sister. "I know you won't tell them. See you Alex."

He put the phone down.

"Before you explode into questions, Alex is our eldest brother and he was cut off years ago. I trust him. Anja hardly knows him. And no, I have no idea why my parents asked him." He said as Feuilly was about to ask something.

"Soooo... Montparnasse?" Bahoral asked, circling the topic back.

Enjolras looked at her again with sorrow in his eyes.

"Not my story to tell, sorry guys." He said apologetically. He knew it was a topic she'd rather forget.

On seeing how sensitive the topic was to them as siblings, he dropped the subject altogether.

Enjolras' phone beeped.

"You're popular for once!" Lesgles joked as he saw Enjolras' eyebrows frown at the texts he received.

"Its Adam and Aidan. They've been told too." He said.

"Do your parents have something for the letter 'A' or was it just coincidence?" Prouvaire pointed out.

"I dunno, why should I care?"

"Because, Enjolras," Combeferre began with his insights. "You four seemed to leave when you could, leaving her with no one but your parents. If you all left, then why leave Anja? It probably didn't make her feel wanted as a sister did it? I mean think if you were the youngest and a girl and had four older brothers. I know you all hate your parents, and if it seemed like no one cared then..."

"You'd run away." Grantaire finished.

They all pondered what Combeferre had just said. They never knew much about each others families, apart from Marius was on the verge of being cut off from his Grandfather, and Enjolras' parents were rich and both prosecution lawyers. Well, they were for a year before becoming politicians.

The silence was broken as Anja began to stir. Enjolras went to his sister's side instantly, looking down on her. The Amis kept their distance as she didn't know who they were.

"Ow," She moaned, shifting up on her elbows as everything came into focus, like the face of her older brother. "That is not a sight you want to see when you wake up."

Enjolras rolled his eyes at his sister. Why was she so infuriating?

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked.

"I'm not five, Enjolras, I can count." She snapped. "Four."

He held up two.

She stuck her tongue out at him. He pushed on her head so her elbows collapsed and she fell back down onto the sofa.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." Feuilly told him.

"Whatever." Enjolras said casually.

"She could have concussion."

"Hopefully." He said sarcastically.

"Hello, to you too bro." Anja said.

"Stop fussing Joly, she'll be fine." Enjolras said with his back turned as he got some ice from the fridge in the kitchen.

Anja guessed the boy he was talking to was the one who was taking her pulse on her left wrist. She kicked off her blue and orange converse that where ankle height. Joly dropped her wrist as Enjolras came back with some ice, and lifted up her feet and sat down beside her as she reclined on the sofa with her legs in his lap. He handed her the ice and she put it to the lovely lump forming on the side of her head.

"Don't get up just yet." Feuilly told her as she lay there. "The movement may make you pass out."

"Fun times." She nodded.

"I'm Feuilly, by the way. I share this house with your brother. And this is Combeferre, who you know, and Grantaire is that scary one with black hair." He pointed and she looked at him as he held a guilty look.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." She understood what the look was about. "Enjolras had done it plenty of times."

"Since when have I knocked you out?" He looked down on her.

"Where do I start?" She began to count on her fingers. "The time you let me on your bike and I flew over the handlebars. When you made me fall off the beam whilst I was practising for that gym competition. When you threw your door in my face, the time you-"

"Ok! Stop! I get the picture." He told her.

"And you scared the crap out of me for doing it! Hypocrite!" Grantaire yelled.

"He just never got caught when it happened. Bastard." She said.

He pinched her leg and she kicked him in the stomach.

"Why do you swear? Its not nice coming from a young girl." He told her.

"Its so I can express my emotions through to motion of speech without forming the long winded insults that you do so desire." She smirked at him.

"She has the power with words like you! Oh, this is too good!" Courfeyrac cheered. "I'm Courfeyrac by the way."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at them. "Let me guess, Lesgles, Bahoral, Prouvaire, and, Marius."

She looked at each of them in turn.

"You've hacked my twitter again haven't you?" He raised and eyebrow.

"I prefer facebook... If only mum knew the things you say-"

"Shut it An!" He told her, preventing her from spilling his secrets. "I hate those cheerleaders."

"No wonder. Are the best chat up lines they know, only include the words 'hot', 'fit', 'smoking' or include, 'I wanna have your babies'?" She asked, a look of innocence upon her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she set the ice pack on the small coffee table. When she said she hacked his accounts, he thought she was joking. Obviously not.

He looked at his friends who were crying with laughter.

"Seriously?! Why can't I get a girl to like me? They all clearly have half a brain." Grantaire cried, wiping his eyes.

"Its because they have half a brain, that they don't." Enjolras retorted.

"Hey, what's this?"

Enjolras looked down to see Anja hide behind his iPhone.

"How did you-... I'm done asking anymore." He said, taking it from her and reading the vacancy for a Lifeguard at the university that was posted on the website.

"Oh, they're looking for a new Lifeguard at the pool linked with the uni. The other one quit because she couldn't handle this kid who loves to swim, but claims he's drowning all the time." He told her. Opportunity leaped into her mischievous eyes.

"No... No." He said, shaking his head.

Her smile grew wider.

"No, Anja. You are not working there." He told her again.

"Try and stop me." She smirked.

"Woah, before you go all hulk on us again Apollo, chill." Marius said calmly.

"Apollo?" Anja asked, sliding her legs off Enjolras' lap and leaning forwards as Marius whispered.

"Its his nickname, we gave it to him."

"Its winds him up quicker if you use his first name." She turned to see her brothers face and winked at him.

"You know what?" Grantaire said as they all moved closer. I don't think he ever told us his real name."

"And I don't intend to either. Its ridiculous, so don't you even go there Anja." He said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Do you know theirs?" Anja asked him. She knew they all went by their last names, except Marius and Grantaire.

"Yes." He said.

"Then its only fair we know yours too." Prouvaire exclaimed. "You're never going to tell us."

"He doesn't have to, I can." Anja said. "Its A-"

"That's enough from you." Enjolras said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs.

"So not fair play mate." Combeferre told him as Enjolras wrestled her up the stairs, with a hand over her mouth.

"I need to talk to her." Enjolras called down. "Yuck, Anja! Did you just lick me?"

The Amis sniggered and hoped that she'd stick around. Whilst she was here, the great Apollo was normal.

One Amis in particular saw something in her that the other could not. Looked at her in a different light. She wasn't like anyone he had met before, and wanted to know more about the youngest Enjolras.


	4. Chapter 4: Listen And You'll Understand

**Ok, so I'm Mike, Italia's older brother, and I need to sort of tell all her readers what's happened.**

**So I guess you guys know a little about me and her and from her authors note below. So on her holiday we've decided to go to our Grandad's in Sorrento so she met up with some friends and they were playing volleyball on the beach. Well, the ball hit her on the head and she was knocked out. She seemed fine at first but she was clean out. So I took her to hospital where she is now. She's not woken up yet, but the doctors said she should soon, its been about half an hour. They think she's going to be alright but she may be in hospital for a while. If you want to leave her any messages or ask me anything, then PM her. I know it may be invading her privacy (and you can call be a bad brother) but I know she was planning to get this out today for you guys. So here's her authors note and the next chapter. I've just read it and laughed at how ironic it is! Thanks. **

**-Mike.**

**Authors note: I had my last day of school on friday as y11. So sad to be leaving my friends in England to go back to Dublin for college. Ok, you may be confused if you've read my other authors notes. I'm italian- born and raised in Venice, my parents and I moved back to Dublin five years ago in the summer once I'd left our equivalent of a primary school, and I've lived with my eldest brother in my parents house in England and I go to an English school. I've spent most of my holidays in Ireland- hence my dublin accent when I speak English, and other times going back to our houses and villas around Italy. So now that's cleared up (any questions PM me)... Thanks for reviewing.**

**Quick apology in order. Sorry I have not updated sooner, but I was at my Grandad's and although I've used my nights for writing, they were full of parties that he had with. My dad's family. I've now got this really cute picture of me and one of my uncle's Jack Russells entitles 'The Two Grace's'. Even if she is licking my face at the time, she's so cute. Just putting it out there- has anyone tried walking 5 Jack Russell's at the same time? Its next to impossible, and not a fun way to spend a saturday afternoon, but hey! C'est La Vie.**

**Excited face because its prom soon! Got my dress, got a red mini to take me and my friends (we're arriving Italian Job style, recommended by lo), and the theme is masquerade! So I've got the best mask ever! Can you tell I'm excited yet? Just got to get through to 14th of june which is my last exam. My teacher is under the impression I could get an A* in maths but I'm thinking yeah, NO. Also, I got moved up a year so I'm taking this half a level thingy in combined science, which apparently only around 31 people are doing a year early and most of them are in Cornwall (I have no idea where that is.) So I'm working hard to try to get a B in it- the highest you can get is an A- so, enough about my school life that is totally irrelevant, and on with the fic.**

LISTEN AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND, TALK AND YOU'LL LOSE SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE.

She wriggled a lot as he held her arms to her side with one of his around her waist, but fortunately she was 5 foot 5 and thin, to his 5 foot 11 and muscular.

"Ow, Anja!" He yelled when she kicked him in the shin when he reached the landing.

"Mmmmmmm, mmmm!" Her words muffled by his hand pressed firmly over her mouth.

Enjolras kicked the door open of his room with his foot, as he practically carried Anja in. He kicked the door shut when they were inside and let her go.

"What the hell, Aaron?" She yelled.

He wiped his hand on his jeans, remembering that she'd licked him.

"Can we just act like adults for ten minutes?" He yelled back.

"I will when you stop treating me like a child!" She retorted.

He fell silent. Enjolras hadn't seen Anja in a long time. He saw her the odd day or two when he visited his parents, but then she had to go to her literature class, or her latin tutor had arrived. Or, his parents got her to help them with the new legislation they'd just decided on. She was always doing something. It made him think if she'd ever had time to be a normal girl at all.

"Anja..." He said, pleading with her to be cooperative.

"Don't make me go back." She said in a small voice.

"I can't let you stay here without them knowing." He said apologetically.

"I won't got back." She said defiantly.

"You have too!" He sighed. She pushed past him and stormed out of the room onto the landing. "The police are looking for you!"

"I'm not going. Its fucking living hell, Aaron!" She yelled as she skipped down the stairs.

"I know."

"Bulshit Aaron!" She spun on her heels in the living room and faced him.

"You all got out when you had the chance. Did you think they'd give me that opportunity? No, I had to be their perfect child. Do everything they wanted me to do. Never complain, never disobey. Just be their personal puppet for the rest of my fucking shit of a life!"

"Anja-"

"Don't." She said calmer. "Just don't. I know you don't mean it, whatever apology you're going to spout. Its all lies. You left me all those years ago. Whatever shitty idea made me think you'd want me back now?"

She shook her head and walked away. Going before it was too late.

x

Enjolras stood there, staring at the space where she used to be. He didn't know what to do. What to say.

"Go after her, Enjolras." Grantaire pressed his car keys into his distraught friends hand, and closed his fingers around it. "And don't go all Student Body, on her, she needs a brother and a friend for a change."

x

Anja didn't know where to go, or what to do. She had around seventy euros in her pocket as well as her bank card, and mobile. She also had no shoes so she felt every paving stone her bare feet pounded on as she ran blindly through Paris. She came to a side of Paris that was rich looking, it mimicked the road that Enjolras lived on, but this was around, what? A mile in the opposite direction? She could run a mile in around four minutes. She walked the streets like a ghost, when a silver citroen pulled to a slow speed beside her as she walked along the pavement, nearest the road as it had trees lining the street.

The window of the car slid down.

"Anja, stop and listen." He started. No Aaron! He mentally hit himself. She needs a friend, and most of all, someone who cares about HER. Take it easy.

"What do you want?" She bit, not bothering to look at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Isn't this what we're doing?" Anger clear in her tone.

"Properly. About everything. About why you're here, why you won't go back. And then..." He trailed off.

"And then?" She seemed interested.

Think, Enjolras think, he thought. She's almost there.

"We can take it from there together, or you can do whatever the hell you like? Deal?" He asked her.

"Deal." She agreed as he stopped the car and she ran in front of the car and dropped into the passenger seat.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to take up long distance running." He told her, hoping to relieve the tense atmosphere in the vehicle.

"I thought it may come on handy someday." She gave a half smile.

"Handy? Handy? You ran three miles in 12 minutes 30, I think that's a little more amazing than handy. Try out for a world record someday, I know its around 12:10 to beat."

To his relief, she smiled properly as he drove them back to his house.

x

When they entered, the Amis looked up. No one seemed to be hurt. Combeferre shot them all a look that told them to leave, but not before Grantaire ran over to the open kitchen and took the knife rack with him.

"God only knows what she'll do if he fucks up again." He said in his defence as they exited to the conservatory.

"You all left me." She looked so hurt.

"I'm sorry An. We thought you'd be fine." Enjolras said honestly.

"You never got in touch, neither did Alex, Adam or Aidan." She told him.

"I did. I swear. I sent written letters to you."

"I never got them." She shrugged. She didn't know what to say next.

The door to the conservatory creaked open and the Amis snuck back into the room. The argument wasn't heated, it was more Enjolras realising what leaving had done to Anja.

"They made me study politics. I have a stupid latin tutor! I had to play badminton every tuesday and polo on saturday afternoons. I had to be able to paint and draw properly, to win an art competition in Rome. Learn Cantonese and Lithuanian. They had me take a foundation politics degree last year."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. They made her do everything she didn't want to do. She had no say whatsoever.

He was just about to tell her she could stay when there was a knock at the door. Enjolras turned with reluctance and went to answer it. It was Javert.

"Sorry to bother you Monsieur Enjolras, but I have reason to believe a missing person had just entered your house." The officer said to him, peering through at Anja.

"I have been instructed to keep a look out for the young Mademoiselle Enjolras, and requested to bring her to the airport for an immediate flight to Rome."

"She's not here." Enjolras said, leaning on the door frame to obscure his view.

"Enjolras, I can see her." Javert spoke to the boy he was familiar with. They were quite good friends.

"She's not going back." He protested.

"Is she staying with you?" He asked.

Enjolras looked back at his sister, and at his friends, all eager to know his response. He turned back to Javert.

"Yes, she's going to live with me from now on, until she finds her own place when she's old enough."

"Really?" Anja said quickly.

Enjolras turned to face her and smiled, deciding it was time she got the freedom she needed.

"Really." He confirmed.

Before he could take another breath, she ran at him and leaped into a hug. Luckily, being quite sporty, Enjolras had quick reactions and caught her as she jumped into his arms; wrapping her legs around his waist, and span her around a couple of times as they hugged. He put her down and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll never have to see them again An. I promise." He said solomly.

"I will see what I can do for Enjolras, but I can't promise anything." Javert said, making his presence known again. "I'll try to obtain the law and put it under the freedom of will act for adults, as technically, we shouldn't have been looking for you, Mademoiselle, as you are over 16. Au revoir." He turned and left.

"Merci Javert." Enjolras called as the man gave a small wave and sped away in his BMW.

"This calls for a party!" Grantaire said.

They both looked at each other.

"Oh, please don't tell me you don't know how to have fun like your brother?" He asked Anja.

"You just find any excuse to have a party, don't you?" She asked back.

"Never, my dear Anja, answer a question with a question." He told her, taking a swig of his beer.

"Why? Is it more than that intoxicated brain of yours can handle?"

"You are going to be so much trouble, I can tell." He retorted.

"Aw, thanks." She said.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"But you meant it as one."

"No I didn't." He said quickly.

"Yeah, you did." She raised her eyebrows.

"No I didn't."

"You see, all that alcohol is already going to your head. You have no idea that you complimented me!"

"What?!" Grantaire tried to comprehend what she'd just said.

"My point exactly."

They all laughed at Grantaire's confusion.

"We should probably be off now. Got lectures soon and I'm meant to be meeting with me Grandfather." Marius said, rising and heading to the door, followed by Lesgles, Prouvaire, Bahoral and Courfeyrac.

"Good luck." Enjolras said, knowing Marius may be getting totally cut off today.

"Nice to meet you guys." Anja said to them.

"You too Anja. Are you ok?" Marius said as she massaged her head and looked in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's up?" Enjolras asked, now playing the part of a concerned brother.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired and I've got a killer headache."

"I'll get you so paracetamol." He went to the cupboard in the open kitchen.

"You shouldn't take anything." Joly said, snatching the box of pills from Enjolras' hand.

"Seriously? You're going to go all hypochondriac on us right now?" Lesgles couldn't believe this.

"Word of warning. We're friends with the biggest one that's ever walked the face of the earth." Lesgles told Anja.

"This isn't a laughing matter guys. You can have some if you really want, but your brain may not like it, it may make you worse." Joly protested, getting agitated.

"Concussion can be a serious head injury. Sometimes the severity of the damage isn't known immediately. Signs of a more severe injury may appear later on and require emergency medical care. If you're having any symptoms, we should go to the hospital to get it checked out." Joly said.

"We really didn't need you to recite your textbook there Joly." Marius told him.

"Surely we could determine the severity of concussion, if Anja has it." Feuilly said, he was less of a worrier when it came to being a trainee doctor, than Joly.

"We may have to keep you awake the night. Its supposed to be for a period of time after the injury, just to see if anything happens. That way we can be certain the injury isn't worsening." He told her.

"Sleeplessness, or difficulty awakening can be another red flag that things aren't so good." Feuilly said calmly.

"That's it. I'm staying the night." Joly said, all flustered.

"No need, I live here. Go home Joly and stop panicking." Feuilly told him.

"Come on." Marius said, grabbing Joly and steering him out of the door, with a call of bye.

The Amis who were left crowded at the door to wave goodbye as Joly was complaining as he got into Prouvaire's car and they sped away back to their halls of residence.

They moved away and shut the door of their house and all slumped back into the sofas, arranged around a coffee table in the lounge, as a square with the tele creating the fourth side.

"So..." Combeferre began. "Dinner?"

"I vote pizza." Anja said, sitting up and sticking her arm in the air.

"I second that!" Grantaire said, joining her.

"You've lived in Italy for too long." Enjolras said, getting up and walking around the back of the sofas, ruffling Anja's hair as he went to get the landline phone.

"What pizzas do you all want?" He called from behind the counter.

"The usual." Anja and Grantaire chorused.

They looked at each other.

"And your usual is?" He asked her.

"Hawaiian. Thin base." She replied.

"Dude, you have a legendary sister." Grantaire told Enjolras who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so we'll have five thin based hawaiian pizzas. Four 12 inch, one..." He looked at Anja. She held up eight fingers. "... 8 inch, merci."

"Eight inch? Seriously?" Grantaire said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm never that hungry." She said honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean, seriously Grantaire, you can tell she looks after her physical condition. There's nothing to her apart from muscle, on that nice body." Feuilly was met with a flick around his ear by Enjolras.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." He said in his defence.

"Only 17 guys. Lay off." He reminded them, ignoring Anja's confused look. "Its best you don't know."

x

Pizza came and they all sat around and ate watching crappy tele, like the Amis did every night. They cleared away the rubbish and then sat around, watching comedy shows until Enjolras flipped his phone screen up and looked at the time.

"Right." He said. "I'm off to bed, its half eleven and I've got a lecture early tomorrow."

He looked down on his sister who was snuggled in his chest as they watched tv, her eyes closed. He shook her.

"Anja... Anja wake up." She stirred and looked up at him as he stoked her cheek with his thumb. "I know you're tired but you can't go back to sleep."

"Yeah, I know." She didn't look to bothered.

"Does she really have to stay up?" Enjolras asked, with Anja nearly falling asleep on him... Again.

"Its called cliffhanger syndrome." Feuilly told them as he knew they were all wondering. "Its mostly present when younger children hit their heads, buts its now found to be more common in teenagers after a blow. You seemed fine at first, but afterwards you feel tired and ill. I guess you're just extremely tired right now."

She nodded. It was going to be a long night.

"I'll stay up with you. I have nothing to do tomorrow and I'll know if anything's up." Feuilly told her.

"Are you sure?" Enjolras felt guilty about having to keep her awake and him not being there with her.

"I can stay too. Make sure Feuilly doesn't 'do a Joly' on her." Grantaire said.

"Thanks guys." Enjolras said.

"I better go to bed too, what times that lecture?" Combeferre asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Eight."

"Eugh. Night." Combeferre said with a wave and disappeared upstairs.

"Night guys. Night Anja. And don't even think about running off in the night." He warned her as he too then disappeared upstairs.

"Running off in the night?" Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." She said, and they dismissed it.

It was going to be one hell of a night.


	5. Chapter 5: Not The Best Night

**Hi all readers, sorry but its Mike again. Here is the next chapter as my sis likes to write in advance, but I know how she likes to do it so I'm posting them all scattered.**

So here's what the doctors said about her:

She may have this thing called secondary concussion from falling after the ball hit her. They told her friend to try out for the Olympic team if he can hit a ball that hard, turns out he can and she was stood in the wrong place wrong time as the ball gained lots of force/momentum when it hit her.

She woke up around 4 hours later, but passed out. We were told that its normal because she's the kind of get up and go girl and moved too quickly. It wasn't helped by the fact she had no idea where she was or how she got there.

They were just pleased she didn't smack her head on the ground again, but I still don't see how she made it down the hospital corridor, but that's her. Its a good job my friend spotted her and caught her.

They said she's most likely to be out for the night and into late morning because sleep may take over from her state of unconsciousness.

When she comes round (again) she's not allowed to do anything that requires intense concentration for a few days (like writing or reading) - sorry, or do any sports - so she's going to drive me crazy.

She shouldn't have amnesia, but it may take a while for her to get back to normal and remember everything (but that's just normal for her!). So I'll post the chapters I know she's finished, and keep updating you on her progress, if you want? After that, you may have to wait a little while.

Thanks for the messages you all sent and for reviewing her stories, otherwise she may kill me, and hopefully she'll be back soon. I just thought that she'd like to wake up to having more reviews and so you guys don't think she's given up on it. By the way, the same message is posted on both of her stories. Sorry if you don't like my ramblings, but I think you ought to know. Regards,

-Mike. 

NOT THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE.

It was one hell of a bad night.

X

The tele was constantly on Dave, not that Anja minded as it seemed to be a comedy marathon which was actually quite funny for once.

It was around two in the morning when the cliffhanger syndrome became apparent.

They were all lounging around, Grantaire and Feuilly drinking coffee to keep themselves awake, with Anja in close observation. Feuilly was startled awake by Anja rushing up to her feet and running to the downstairs bathroom, the sound of the door slamming behind her.

"Oh no." Feuilly said as he and Grantaire went to the shut door.

"What?" Grantaire said.

"She's definitely got concussion." Feuilly told him.

"She's just throwing up, happens to me all the time." Grantaire didn't quite grasp the concept of how serious it was.

"But she's not drunk, is she?" He knocked on the door. "Anja? Are you ok?"

Obviously not as she was sick again.

"What are you doing?" Feuilly said, stopping Grantaire as he tried to open the door.

"Trust me, right now she needs comforting. Its hard being ill by yourself. She needs someone to be there."

"But, don't girls worry about looking their best all the time? Like, not letting people see them empty the contents of their stomach down the toilet?" Feuilly asked, wondering where Grantaire's wisdom had come from.

"You've seen her, do you honestly think there's an ugly side to her? She like Enjolras, good looking no matter what." Grantaire patted the medic on the shoulder. "Go and get a glass of water and a damp cloth for me please."

Grantaire went into the bathroom to see Anja kneeing on the floor by the toilet.

"Ah, the whole bog-hugging thing eh? I've done that plenty of times." He said sitting down next to her.

He was honestly quite impressed. She'd managed to tie her hair up in a perfect messy bun, fringe included, and be sick actually down the toilet as well. No mess at all.

"Pizza a bad idea?" He asked.

"It didn't seem to be at the time." She said quietly and breathlessly.

"Hey, at least you're never hungry, otherwise there would be a lot more to come up!" He joked.

She playfully hit his arm weakly as they both sat against the wall in the bathroom.

Their chuckles were cut short as Anja lurched forwards and saw what she thought was impossible, as she thought she had nothing left to bring up.

Grantaire moved to crouch by her side, rubbing comforting circles on her back and reminding her to breathe.

They both then slumped back against the wall. Grantaire glanced over at her. It was true, even when being sick, she could still look good. Damn her!  
However, she did also look absolutely exhausted. No kidding.

There was a knock. Feuilly slowly entered the room and placed a cooling hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up." He had a concerned look on his face as he pressed the damp cloth to her head. "How do you feel?"

"Meh."

"That was so a word." Grantaire joked, helping her to her feet and handing her the glass of water.

"I know right." She said before taking a mouthful and rinsing her mouth. The three exited the bathroom and slumped back onto the sofas.

The next hour was full of Anja running to the bathroom and one of them checking to see if she was ok. But this time, they were just about to get up when they heard the door click closed softly, and Feuilly sat down again.

Anja steadily walked around a meter before hesitating.

"Are you sure you're fine? If you're not, Enjolras is going to kill us." Grantaire asked as she let her loose blonde curls fall down from her bun.

"I'm fine... Woah." She opened her eyes really wide as the room seemed to turn upside down.

Grantaire moved quickly, catching her before she hit the ground. He noted her eyelids starting to close.

"Come on Anja, don't go to sleep. Come on!" He shook her in his arms.

"Don't! She's already got concussion, she doesn't need you to make it worse." Feuilly pulled her arm around his shoulders and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Grantaire protested, standing in front of the door.

"Joly was right, ok? She needs to go to hospital." Feuilly was becoming increasingly agitated by Grantaire.

"But what do we tell Enjolras?"

"He'll still be asleep when we get back. I just need a second opinion. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't have knocked her head against the car in the first place." Feuilly said.

"I'll leave a note, just in case." Grantaire said, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Feuilly said.

"You need someone to keep her awake whilst you're driving." He retorted.

"Fine." Feuilly gave in, bending down slightly so he could place his free arm behind her knees, and the other, supporting her shoulders. He then stood up straight and picked her up and carried her outside and into the back seats of his car.

Grantaire got in the back with her and put her feet of his lap, trying to get the blood to flow to her brain.

"What are you doing?" Anja's voice cut through the awkward silence.

"Taking you to hospital, lie down." Grantaire said as she tried to sit up in the cramped back seats of Feuilly's car as he started to drive.

"I'm fine, stop fussing."

"I doubt that." Feuilly said, looking at them in his rear view mirror.

For someone with concussion, Anja thought pretty quickly.

"Feuilly, stop the car right now!" She shouted, sitting up and sliding her legs off Grantaire and stumbling out of the car.

Feuilly got out of the drivers seat and lent on the roof, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He sighed.

She stood upright.

"Perfect."

"What?!"

"I don't want to go to hospital! They're horrid places, and full of hypochondriacs who pry too much into other people's business." She said.

Grantaire lent his back on the side of the car.

"That's only if Joly works there." He joked, trying to lift the tension.

"I pulled over because I thought you were going to be sick, not so you could argue about no wanting to go to hospital!" Feuilly yelled.

"What would you tell them anyway? That you thought you knew best and decided I didn't need to go in the first place?"

"To be honest, that's a fair point mate." Grantaire pointed out. "Come on, let's just go home. You can't make her go to hospital."

Feuilly sighed and dropped back into the driver's seat whilst Anja got in the back with Grantaire. He drove them home.

X

They all flopped on the sofa once more once Feuilly had gotten a rather large book full of medical knowledge.

"Sorry Anja, but I've never had to deal with someone so defiant before."

"Consider it good practise then. I just hate hospitals, they send shivers down my spine and aren't really that welcoming." She shrugged.

They went back to watching tv.

X

"Fuck off Grantaire! That's the fifth time you've done that in fifteen minutes." Anja yelled, throwing the screwed up piece of paper back at him.

"Stop going to sleep then!" He retorted.

"Seriously! You two are worse than my five year old cousins. And they're twins!" Feuilly said, breaking up their fighting.

"Its her fault!" Grantaire protested. "She keeps on going to sleep."

Feuilly looked sympathetically to her. She was obviously finding it hard to stay awake, no matter what.

"Fine, Anja, go to sleep. I'll wake you in an hour to see how you are, and make sure you can remember the basics, then you can go back to sleep, ok?"

She almost fell asleep as soon as she lay down on the sofa.

"Funny, you wouldn't think she's as big trouble that she is when she's sleeping." Grantaire chuckled.

"Still hot though."

"Hell yeah."


	6. Chapter 6: Misconceptions

**Hi guys, I'm back but don't tell my bro Mike. I've not got much time. I'm so grateful that Mike updated for me, but I took his ipad from him so I could post this for you. I really want to say thanks for the messages. I'm not supposed to be doing this but hospital is so boring. I've got bad concussion, not helped by the fact I passed out after waking up. If you've ever come round after being unconscious, you'll know how confused you get, so I got up and made it down the corridor. Next thing I know, I wake up back in bed, a killer headache, and feel sick. It actually felt like I was on a rollercoaster. Then to top it all, my eldest brother, Jack, told me that I was actually out for two days! Four hours from the initial blow, but the rest from me passing out when I got up! So fun times. I've not been able to speak to you guys until today - I came round middle of thursday - because I totally forgot how to speak english (thank god I'm in italy), and I couldn't remember how I actually ended up there in the first place. I had to be told that one of my friends had knocked me out. But he gave me flowers, and he remembered my favourites, so that was cute, and he was there when I woke up, he said sorry but I obviously had no idea why he was saying sorry! I should be out of here and back in England for monday as I have two exams, that was one thing I could remember, my science course great! (Not)**

**Heads up on this on, although I should've done this before, it swears, a lot.**

**On with the fic!**

MISCONCEPTIONS.

Enjolras was rudely awakened by his alarm clock which turned on the radio.

"- and in other news, the search for the youngest daughter of the french family of Enjolras, of whom the parents are renowned politicians in italy, has been called to a close. The search extended to here in Paris, where the local police have issued a statement saying that she has been found, but as she is over 16, cannot be forced to return to Italy. The specific whereabouts of Mademoiselle Anja Enjolras is unknown, but rumours suggest that she is in the centre of the french capitol. Marcilan Enjolras, her father, said-"

Enjolras muted the radio. He didn't care what his father said, it was all lies. Anja was here with him, happy and safe. And that was what mattered to him.

Enjolras got out of bed and took a short warm shower before dressing and quietly walking downstairs. He took one look at Feuilly and Grantaire and saw it was a long night for them. He then looked at Anja, asleep on the sofa.

"I thought you said she wasn't allowed to sleep?" He whispered.

Feuilly rubbed his eyes and went over to him and perched on the arm of the sofa she was lying on.

"She really couldn't have stayed awake even if she wanted to, so we decided to let her sleep, and I've woken her every two hours to make sure I actually can, and that she can remember things. What's the time?"

"Around seven." Enjolras replied, looking at the clock on his phone.

"Time to wake her up again." Grantaire moaned. He picked up a pillow and threw it at her again.

"Ow, Grantaire you dick." She said, not opening her eyes, but throwing it back and hitting him perfectly.

She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.

"Morning Anja." Enjolras said.

"Eugh."

"I forgot, you're allergic to mornings aren't you?" He joked, earning himself a death glare from her.

"Do you know where you are?" Feuilly began to ask routine questions, like her did previously.

"In hell."

"Definitely not a morning person." Grantaire confirmed.

"How was she last night?" Enjolras asked Grantaire quietly as they both stood behind the counter.

"She kept on throwing up, then she almost passed out. We were going to take her to hospital around three-ish but we got about half a mile and Feuilly turned around. She really hates hospitals by the way. Then we decided that she could sleep and she's been ok ever since, apart from a killer headache, she says, and the room spinning occasionally."

"Thank you Grantaire, you didn't have to stay up all night. I know she's a bit of a handful."

"I don't mind. I never had any younger siblings to look after, but my dad always said I had this caring instinct. I cared for my mother when she was ill."

"She's smiling on you know, mate." Enjolras told him. Grantaire's mother had died earlier in the year from cancer.

"Yeah, but not if I don't make it through uni, she won't... Anyway, are you going to get Combeferre up or shall I?"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. They both turned to the scurry of footsteps on the landing and Combeferre was stood by the door.

"Are you not even there yet Enjolras? The lecture started half and hour ago!" He was searching for his textbook in the bookshelf in the lounge.

"Mate, I set your clock forwards an hour so you'd be on time. Its only half seven." Grantaire told him and he received a death glare from Combeferre.

"Not as scary as Anja's." Enjolras told him. "Come on, let's go before you kill someone, bye."

"Hey! Aren't you picking up 'Ponine from her flat as well?" Feuilly mentioned before he was totally out the door.

"Oh, yeah!" Enjolras had totally forgotten.

"Get in there." Grantaire gave him a wink.

Enjolras shook his head and closed the front door, leaving Grantaire, Anja and Feuilly, again.

"Who 'Ponine?" Anja asked, interested.

"Eponine is one of our friends, the only girl come to think of it. She's had, well, a hard life and now she's gotten to uni, things are finally looking up for her." Grantaire explained.

"And her and my brother...?" She dared.

"We just tease him about it. He hardly talks to any woman but its different with her. She makes him laugh! No one's ever done that but you, and you're family." Feuilly continued.

"I think you'd get on well with her." Grantaire said.

"Does she study law and politics as well?"

"Nah, psychology and criminology. She reads strangers well." Feuilly told her.

"Does anything exciting ever happen round here?" Anja moaned. She pulled herself back up to sit when Bahoral entered.

"Yo guys, rugby training tonight for the big game in two days, GO REVOLUTIONARIES!"

Anja's eyes lit up and she spun round looking from everyone.

"You guys play rugby?" She asked, smile on her face.

"Yeah." Grantaire said slowly, unable to think why that made her so happy. "Its our uni's team, Revolutionaries."

"Finally!" She said. "Some guys who play a man sport! Most guys play football, and I could even kick a ball better than them."

"Except, you're not allowed to do sports because of your concussion." Feuilly told her sternly.

"Next thing you know, breathing will be something I'm not allowed to as well." She huffed. Sports was really the only thing she was good at, apart from maths.

"Actually..." Grantaire began with a smirk and Anja shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

She got up and Feuilly looked at her walk, slightly stumbling, but fine, sort of.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get changed and freshen up." She replied, going upstairs. "Or is that not allowed?"

She then ran up the stairs before Grantaire could throw something at her.

"Oi! No running!" Feuilly called after her.

"Whatever."

X

It was an hour before Anja came back downstairs again. She had a blue and orange checked shirt on that hung open, and sleeves rolled up to her elbows, with a grey vest top on and dark blue high waisted shorts with the top tucked in. All of her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, apart from the odd curl that escaped.

"Breakfast?" Bahoral had made himself at home.

"Thanks, but no." She replied.

"Yes. You will have breakfast." Feuilly told her.

"I've never had breakfast at," she looked at the time on the tv. "Eight thirty in the morning, or at all. I'm not starting today."

"You need to eat something Anja." Feuilly told her, frustrated even before she'd started to argue.

"I'm not hungry." She protested.

Grantaire strode over to her and steered her to the counter, where he picked her up and sat her in one of the seats.

She went to get up but was held to the chair with his hands pressing down on her shoulders.

"Feuilly is going to kill you if you don't listen to him, so I'd do as he says because you're not going anywhere." He told her.

Its fair to say Anja won. Despite being held to a chair, they couldn't find any way to make her eat. This made Feuilly storm off.

"He gets really angry really quickly." Anja observed, she went to get up again.

Grantaire pushed down on her shoulders again, this time holding her there with more force.

"Well its the first time he's come across your sort Anja." Bahoral told her.

"The pleasure is all mine." She smirked.

"Not for long." Feuilly emerged with his medical kit. He came over to where she was unwillingly sat and placed it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wriggling under Grantaire's grip, and at the slight uncomforting nature of Feuilly preparing a needle.

"You said yourself that you don't eat much, never hungry. So, you don't get all the essential vitamins and minerals that a normal 17 year old girl should have." He told her.

"How can you possibly tell that from looking at her?" Bahoral wondered, debating whether to tell them to stop, or not.

"I took some blood last night."

"WHAT?!" She yelled, almost kicking him.

"When you were asleep, the essential vitamins are there, but are very low." Feuilly continued preparing the syringe, flicking the end. "This should get them into you."

"Don't you dare come near me with that thing!" She warned, she had a certain dislike for needles.

"Hang on, before I do this, are you allergic to anything?" Feuilly asked her as she tried to free herself from Grantaire's grip.

"Insect bites."

"Nothing important then." Feuilly placed a firm arm across her legs to stop her from kicking him and injected the needle into her right thigh, just below the skin. He pushed the plunger down and when all the liquid was gone, he pulled the needle out and threw it in the bin.

"I was expecting you to scream." Bahoral said as she shrugged Grantaire off her finally and rubbed her leg where she was just injected.

"Before you say so, go ahead and tell your brother, but he'll-" Feuilly told her.

"Most likely take your side? I know." Anja shrugged. "So when can I get out of this place?"

"As soon as Joly comes and checks you over. He doesn't know about any of this so he won't be biased." Grantaire said. "So in two hours."

"Great!" Anja said sarcastically. She got up and grabbed her book that she'd set down on the table and produced some reading glasses from her pocket, they looked very much like geek glasses, thick black frames and wide, but suited her nonetheless. She slumped on the sofa again.

"Wow, Agatha Christie. Never thought I'd see someone read that so young!" Bahoral exclaimed, still leaning on the counter.

"Unlike other crime novels, these are actually plausible and simplicistic when you think about."

"Still impossible to work out though." He retorted.

"I know right." She replied, and them flicked to the folded page and was suddenly engrossed in the plot.

X

Two hours had passed and the students were still sat around chatting, and Anja was still intrigued by the story of They Do It With Mirrors. The doorbell rang and Anja jumped up.

"Sit." Grantaire told her as he went to get the door. She did.

"How is she?" Joly asked Feuilly as he came into the lounge. "Well she looks better."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Concussion." Feuilly said and Joly set to work examining her. In next to no time he was done.

When he sat back, Anja sprang to her feet, shoving on her converse that were still in the same place that she kicked them off yesterday, and flung open the front door.

"Where are you going?" Joly asked her, they all stared.

"To the Musain, that's where the others are, and I want to meet this Eponine." She replied.

"How do you know-" Grantaire's question was cut off as she held up his phone with a text from Enjolras displayed.

"You password really shouldn't be vodka, its far too easy to guess. Especially as your the resident drunk, and the clue you give yourself is 5 letters and russian spirit."

He took his phone from her grasp as they all went to Musain.

X

The Musain had a few other customers apart from the students, who occupied their usual tables to the far left hand side of the counter by the wall. They sat around the tables with their usual coffees in take away containers, so there was less chance of them spilling them.

When Anja entered, she noticed her brother getting coffee, but talking, actually talking to the waitress behind the counter. That must be Eponine, she thought.

Instead of going to sit with the amis, once Enjolras had taken his order she talked with him a little about his lecture and also that his friends were annoying, to which he agreed and when she told him he fitted in perfectly with the annoying persona, he flicked her ear. Then, she went to the counter.

"Hey. You're Eponine, right?" Anja asked the girl with long soft brown ringlets who was making coffee.

"Yeah." She replied, not bothering to look at her.

Anja saw how may order forms there were. She slipped behind the counter and got to work.

Eponine looked up finally when she saw five cups of freshly brewed coffee on the counter. She looked at the girl. She was a year or two younger than herself.

"I used to live in Italy. Helped out a a coffee shop for the extra cash." She explained.

"Merci." Eponine said, smiling slightly.

Anja noticed her eyes dart to Enjolras who was in a deep discussion with Combeferre and Marius. Anja smiled to herself.

"You like him?" Anja asked.

"No." She replied quickly.

Eponine nodded slightly.

"How could you tell?"

"I'm a girl, it's what we do." Anja said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You seem to be familiar with him." Eponine chose her words carefully.

"I haven't seen him in a long time. It's been too long." Anja replied.

"Coffee?" Eponine was intrigued by this young girl as she made them cups of coffee and they lent on the counter, quietly observing the Amis.

"So... You like him?" Eponine prodded.

"Yeah, of course. How could I not?" Anja hadn't caught on to what Eponine was suggesting, granted, she was clever, but she had her blonde moments at times.

"Does he like you?" She was totally captivated by this girl. And yet, she felt as if she was missing something.

"I hope so, I'm living with him."

Eponine's heart drummed louder and louder until she was sure the girl could hear it.

"What made you like him?" She tried to cover up her stutters.

"He's my brother. He's the only family I've got left that cares." Anja said, looking at him.

Eponine couldn't be happier. She looked between Enjolras and this girl and saw the similarities. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes, same nature really.

"Anja?" Eponine asked.

"The one and only." Anja replied.

"Jeez yeah, Enjolras told me about you this morning. You're worse than me, or Grantaire, or Courfeyrac." Eponine told her.

"I try."

"I thought... That you... And him were."

"Hell no! How anyone could ever love that poor excuse for a brother is beyond science, or God for that matter." Anja exclaimed, nearly choking on her coffee.

"I mean, he's so bossy, arrogant and the sense of humour of a retarded badger. Not to mention the whole Captain of the rugby team thing, he really likes to shove that in my face, like yeah! Told you I could do it! Its only because I said that he had the coordination of a drunk rhino on stilts-"

"Alright! I've had enough thanks An." Eponine told her.

They laughed and chatted a little while longer, until another waitress with medium length black hair came up to them.

"Hi, you must be Anja, Enjolras' sister." The girl began, she must have been 19.

"Can everyone tell that she's his sister apart from me?" Eponine said sarcastically. She'd told Anja that her first impression was wrong, but Anja said she wasn't the only one.

"I'm Musichetta, Myriel's daughter. Nice to meet you."

"You to, Musichetta." Anja said, glad she was finding some friends who were girls for once, and who weren't totally girl.

"Its Chetta to us." Eponine said, nudging her arm as they continued to lean on the counter, nursing their coffees. "No one can spell her full name."

"I feel you." Anja nodded. "Everyone spells my name with a 'y' but is a 'j'."

"Scandinavian?" Musichetta asked.

"The very same." Anja replied.

"Anja!" Prouvaire yelled.

"Alas, tis the idiot of this holy place in whom may summon me. Away I shall." Anja said, doing her best impression of the poet.

"I'll write that one down." He said.

"Its copy righted." Anja told him. "What do you want?"

"Lei somiglia a una capra con una gamba rotta o un piatto che è stato frantumato in mille pezzi." Prouvaire told her.

"You look like a goat with a broken leg, or a plate that's been smashed into a thousand pieces?" Anja raised an eyebrow.

"I was told that it meant 'your eyes shine like the brightest stars in the inky night, lighting the way and guiding my lost soul to you'." Prouvaire looked between Courfeyrac who couldn't stop laughing, and her as she walked from behind the counter over to them.

"Worst chat up line ever, but its this," Anja felt so at home speaking Italian. "I suoi occhi brillano come le stelle le più luminose nella notte sporca d'inchiostro, accendendo la maniera e guidando la mia anima persa a lei."

Anja told him, sitting down by them.

"How do you say..." Courfeyrac began as their conversation became them asking her how to swear in Italian, or how to chat up girls in Italian, and Anja telling them. Sometimes, she told them things that if said to an italian girl, would earn them a slap, but hey! Life full of surprises... And she couldn't stand google translate as it was always wrong, evident after what Prouvaire had told her.

X

Enjolras' attention was turned from his conversation with Marius, to the window as a familiar car pulled up on the curb outside.

He went to the window to get a closer look.

It was Montparnasse.

Enjolras swiftly went from the window and grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her up from where she was sat and through the Cafe.

"What?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and around the cafe at her brother's sudden distress.

He didn't turn to tell her anything. Instead, he went to Eponine, who was back working behind the counter.

"I need to get her out of here now." He said. She knew what he meant as he confided in her, as she understood Anja better than him sometimes.

Eponine nodded. She called for Monsieur Myriel who told the siblings to follow him.

"Bahoral!" Enjolras called, still dragging Anja with him until they stopped at a door that Myriel was unlocking. The man in question appeared.

"What's up?" He said.

"Take Anja and keep her safe. Don't let her leave your sight and take her somewhere in the centre of Paris. I've texted you a picture of the guy you need to avoid. You see him, you get her out of there immediately. Got it?" He asked.

Bahoral looked at his phone and the creep of a guy who, for some reason, was after his mates sister.

"Understood."

"I don't understand." Anja said as she took hold of Enjolras' attention. "Is it him?"

Enjolras nodded and hugged her.

"Bahoral will keep you safe An. He's tough. He'll look after you. I'll deal with Montparnasse. I promise. He won't come after you again." He kissed the top of her head as Myriel motioned for the two to go down the fire escape into a back alley.

Enjolras watched as he entrusted Bahoral with Anja, and the door closed behind them. He turned around and began to walk back to a commotion in the Cafe.

X

"I said, have you seen her?" Montparnasse tried not to lose his patience with Eponine. They knew each other and used to be friends a long time ago.

"I don't know who you're on about, Montparnasse." She replied coolly.

"You're boyfriends sister, Ama."

"Anja." She muttered.

Montparnasse reached over the counter and grabbed and handful of her dark curly hair in his fist and pulled it so she was bent backwards over the counter.

"I knew she was here in Paris, you bitch. Wait until your father hears about this. You'll pay girl." He sneered. "Oh, no boyfriend to help you."

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" She spat at him and he slapped her cheek, yanking on her hair.

"Woah, let go of her. She hasn't done anything wrong." Combeferre shouted, striding over to the man named Montparnasse.

"You her boyfriend then?" He accused, pulling on her hair again.

"No, just a close friend." He said through his teeth. "You ok 'Ponine."

"Never better thanks." She said jokingly.

"Who gave you a right to talk whore?" Montparnasse bit at her.

"Who gave you a right to call her a whore, Montparnasse." Enjolras came striding back into the room.

All was silent.

"Eponine's done no wrong, let her go. It's me you want to deal with." He said and Montparnasse let go of Eponine's hair and she slowly pushed herself up from the counter she was pulled over. Musichetta went to her and gave her ice to put on her reddened cheek before they both retreated as far away as they could get from him in the Cafe.

"Where is she?" Montparnasse's face was like thunder.

"Anja? Gone. Never came here." Enjolras replied robotically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Liar."

"Yeah, I am. But she has gone, and you will never touch her again." He said sternly.

"I only took one littler part of her. Now, I want her, every last part. I own her."

"YOU TOOK WHAT WASN'T YOURS TO TAKE FROM HER!"

"She was my whore. She gave it to me."

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Enjolras screamed at him before he calmed. "Past tense, Monty, 'was'. She isn't now and never will be."

It was the final straw. A full on fist fight broke out in the Musain. It was fair to say that Enjolras was only hit a couple of times, as he beat Montparnasse, bequeathing him with a broken bloody nose and sore stomach.

As soon as the Amis heard the sound of his nose breaking from Enjolras' fist, they pulled him off the creep and held him from beating the crap out of him even more. It took nearly all of them to keep him from Montparnasse who got up wearily.

"Get out." Eponine said quietly from the corner.

"What?!" He said, confused.

"Get. Out." She took a step forwards.

"No."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DAD'S CAFE YOU PRICK!"

Everyone stared at Musichetta. This was so out of character and pretty scary. Montparnasse got the picture.

They all watched from the window as Montparnasse sped away in his faded white vauxhall down the street, heading to the heart of Paris, by the Seine.

"Shit." Enjolras said as his friends finally let him go.

"Are you alright?" Lesgles asked.

"Nothing broken?" Feuilly said.

Joly checked his pulse.

Grantaire offered him some wine.

"What did he mean?" Marius asked.

"Get off guys. Give him some air." Eponine's was the voice of sanity in the craziness that surrounded him. They did as she said.

"Thanks." She said, tucking a strand of dark curls behind her ear.

"Its fine, anything. No one should've touched you. You were hurt because of me." He said sorrowfully.

"I let on that your sister was here. Sorry."

Enjolras' phone beeped. He lit the screen and keyed in his code.

'Sender: unknown.'

His heart missed a beat when he read the message.

'Bingo.'

Attached was a picture of a blonde girl with a checked shirt and blue and orange converse, looking over her shoulder as an older boy with dark short hair took her hand.

He had found her.

**So I need your help. In a review or PM, I need you to tell me who you would like to see Anja in a relationship with and why.**

Hopefully you know what she's like, headstrong, sarcastic, feisty, but caring. So I know that she should be with one of the Amis, but who do YOU want her to be with? Poll closes two weeks on friday the 14th June.

L'amo.

Italia Xxx


	7. Chapter 7: Run, And Cut A Path

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome responses, please carry on giving feedback and your views on pairings. Also, I sort of don't know where this is going until the next part I've written, but I need something in the middle. If you have any ideas, they can be totally random or linked to previous events, please PM me. I really need your help at the moment as I did know where it was going, but it turns out that because I didn't write it down, I sort of forgot it when knocked unconscious. Sorry. I just know that something should be there. As ever r and r, love you all.**

RUN AND CUT A PATH ACROSS THE BLUE SKY.

They ran. She followed. He grimaced in seeing the fire escape didn't have stairs all the way to the bottom, so, without slowing down, he vaulted over the railings and catapulted himself over the edge, just managing to land on his feet. Shit! He thought. How's Anja meant to- what?!

He sprinted after the blonde girl running down the street. She'd had no problem jumping over the railings. He was now following her until she stopped abruptly at the end of the street, causing him to run into her and her stumbling on the pavement.

"This way." Bahoral said as he took her hand and they ran again.

She had a bad feeling that she was being watched. Stealing a look over her shoulder she saw a figure that sent shivers down her spine. Then he was gone. In a blink of an eye; gone.

Bahoral noticed that she slowed slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking back at her as they moved on.

"I just... Nothing." Was he really there?

"We'll go somewhere crowded. He wouldn't touch you in broad daylight surrounded by lots of people."

Bahoral couldn't be more wrong.

They weaved through the crowds at the most touristy areas of the centre of Paris. He let go of her hand as his phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Enjolras?"

His friends voice wasn't calm. He was panicked, and frustrated, breathing heavily down the line.

"Get her out of wherever you are." He said quickly.

"What?! Slow down."

"I was wrong ok? She's safer with more of us around." He still spoke fast and frustrated.

"Ok..."

"Where are you guys now?" Grantaire's voice took over on the phone to Bahoral's surprise.

"Um." He looked around. Shit.

"ANJA?" He called. There wasn't any sign of her. "ANJA?"

Grantaire voice was trying to stay calm down the phone.

"Bahoral, find her. You need to get out and back here as soon as possible. Montparnasse is following you."

X

Enjolras' eye flicked up at what Grantaire had just said.

"Hello? Bahoral?" Grantaire asked.

"Find her? He's lost her?" Enjolras was growing in panic and anger.

"Just calm down." Lesgles tried.

"Its not your sister who's probably been taken by some controlling maniac who's going to-" Enjolras stopped himself just in time. The memory was too painful.

"Why don't you guys go back to your house, and wait. She'll be fine. Bahoral will find her, and then they'll both come home." Eponine suggested.

"And when he comes home without her?" Enjolras wasn't looking on the bright side.

Eponine went up an slapped him. The shock of it caused him to stare at her.

"Don't be so pesimistic. Give the guy a break! He won't let anyone hurt Anja. And she's certainly not a little girl anymore, she can hold her own." Eponine told him sternly.

"And run quite fast." Combeferre added.

Enjolras said nothing as they exited the cafe and went home.

X

Bahoral dropped his phone which ended the call when cries were heard.

He ran for the commotion in time to see her knee Montparnasse in between his legs.

"BITCH. You're gonna pay for that you whore!" He screamed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, incasing her in his arms as he lifted her off the ground.

"I am not your whore, you bastard. Let go!" She yelled, struggling.

As Bahoral ran, they were getting further away. Why the hell could she not be heavier? He wondered.

He was pushing people aside, and to his relief, she had seen him. But so had Montparnasse.

Then she was dropped, straight on the floor at her captors feet.

To her surprise, when she looked up from laying on the floor, Bahoral was still three metres away in the circle the crowd had created. She kept her head down as Montparnasse stepped over her, to face an older man, in his sixties, who had just punched him. That's how she ended up on the floor.

"Excuse moi?" Montparnasse sneered.

"You shouldn't have taken this young Mademoiselle against her will, Monsieur." The man said, walking to Anja and helping her back onto her feet. He patted her arm with his hand.

"She's mine, the little slut." Montparnasse made a move to take her again, but Bahoral punched him in the face.

Montparnasse bent over in pain as Bahoral had hit his eye.

"Grazie, Monsieur." She nodded and spoke to the man before taking off with Bahoral again.

"Smooth." He said.

"Shut up! I am Italian you know." She retorted, noticing the familiar yell of Montparnasse.

They hid around the corner. After a couple of seconds Anja moved and went to carry on walking, but Bahoral pulled her towards him, clamping his hand over her mouth as shouts were heard. She tried to pull his hand away but he wasn't budging and they both froze as Montparnasse strolled past them.

He let her go and they ran in the opposite direction, down the side of the Seine. A quick look over his shoulder indicated that things had taken a turn for the worse.

"Shit." Bahoral said. "You never said there was more."

Montparnasse had been joined by other men who pursued them.

She didn't look back, nor look scared. She was more lost in thought.

"I hate to think what's running through your head right now." He exclaimed.

They turned onto the bridge as the shouts got nearer. They were closing in. More men were coming onto the bridge above the Seine in the direction they were travelling in, cutting them off.

She thought quickly. She was an Enjolras after all.

She climbed over the railings so she stood on the ledge above the calm waters, lapping below.

"Anja are you crazy?"He yelled.

"Yes!" She tried to sound calm.

"The things I do!" He muttered as he climbed over the side to join her. He looked down to the waters below. "You better know what you're doing here."

"Its more improvisation, but its worked so far. I'm just going with it." She retorted, watching the waters, wondering: Am I really about to do this?

"Brace your arms and dive, it doesn't hurt as much." She said quickly.

"What?!" He didn't catch word and she didn't have time to repeat as he grabbed his hand and pulled him off the edge with her. Whilst in flight she let go and managed to angle her body into a dive and so did he, just.

They both slowed as they entered the water a shadow of a shade cast upon them. Bahoral grasped her arm and pulled her back down as she went to resurface as the tourist boat sailed over them.

They both gasped for air as they broke the surface. They looked up to find the gang had gone. Thank God!

"I hate you." Bahoral sounded like a child.

"I never said you had to like me." She joked.

They swam back to the bank where they hauled themselves out of the water and just lay on their backs for a while.

A shadow made her shiver and she opened her eyes to see Bahoral's hand outstretched to her. She took it and got up.

"Let's get you back to your brother." He said and the two soaking teens walked back to Enjolras' house.

They rang the doorbell and the front door was opened by Combeferre who took one look at them and ushered them in.

X

Enjolras was sat with his head in his hands on the sofa as they entered. He looked so worried, for once. This soon disappeared seeing the dripping Bahoral with an equally soaking Anja.

"She made me jump into the Seine before you ask." Bahoral interjected before anyone spoke.

Enjolras swooped her up into a hug.

"Can't breathe." She squeaked.

"You're really wet." He took her at an arms length.

"Well duh? We thought we'd take a swim in the river." She said, a cheeky smile on her face.

"You, Bahoral, are as crazy as Anja."

"By crazy you mean absolutely brilliant, then yes... Yes I am." He joked, messing up his brown soaking hair. He was not one to argue over trivial matters of the face that it was her idea.

"Can I use your shower?" Bahoral asked, looking at the time on his phone, which surprisingly, was perfectly fine, despite being submerged in water.

"Yeah, course. Training is in half an hour so go ahead. I don't think the Seine has the cleanest water anyhow." Enjolras said, resting his elbow on Anja's shoulder but then removing it again as she was soaked through.

"I'll go have a shower too." She said.

"An, go upstairs. I don't trust them not to try to open the door to the bathroom downstairs." Enjolras told her and she disappeared upstairs.

"Seriously, you need to be more trusting of us." Lesgles said.

"I will when you all stop hitting on her. Like I said, 17 guys, back off."

He went to go and shut the front door.

"Courfeyrac, don't you dare take another step!" He called as he spun around to see him walking back down the stairs.

"I wasn't!" Courfeyrac said but Enjolras just raised an eyebrow.

"I know exactly what you were thinking and there's no way I'm letting any of you up there." He stood on the bottom step.

Grantaire went to protest.

"ANY of you." Enjolras made himself quite clear.

X

Anja was sat in the stands wearing Enjolras' burgundy Revolutionaries hoodie to keep her warm as she watched them play rugby. They played surprisingly well and although the only one in the stands, she didn't mind being on her own. The training session was two hours and when one hour was up, the team went to the side of the pitch for a break before they continued. She caught sight of Enjolras, but didn't know what he wanted until her phone buzzed (unaffected from the water much like Bahoral's) and she read his text:

'Coach wants to meet you. Fancy umpiring?'

She got up and headed to the pitch. She was in the tunnel when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her backwards. She was spun around the face, what looked like cheerleaders.

"I wish people would stop doing that to me." She muttered.

"Why are you here?" One girl with her auburn hair falsely curled in a short ponytail, placed her hands on her hips.

"Beth, I think you've got it wrong." Said a girl with light brown hair that fell around her shoulders in hollywood waves. "Look."

The girl named Beth spun Anja back round and gasped.

"But that's... That's Enjolras'!" She exclaimed.

"He let you wear this?" The brown haired girl asked.

Anja rolled her eyes. She knew exactly where this was going.

"Of course, I'm hi-"

"His girlfriend?" Beth gasped again. "How did you manage it? We've waited for two years for him to get a girlfriend!"

"Don't assume anything Beth! She's too young!" A male cheerleader said. He was one of the bases.

"Shut it guys!" The brown haired girl said as they whole squad gossipped. "She's his sister. Aren't you?"

Anja nodded. Finally.

"Anja." She said.

"I'm Cosette." The brown haired girl said, shaking her hand with a smile. "We're the cheerleading squad for the uni, if you didn't already guess."

"Sort of obvious." Anja remarked. She saw the name on Cosette's top. "Aries?"

"Oh, yeah. Its a requirement and a play on words." Cosette explained.

"As in revolution-aries?" She asked.

"Yeah, exactly. I think you're the only one who's got it." Beth laughed.

Cosette went back to explaining.

"Also, the squad is only made up of Aries. Our number is the day we were born. We have the numbers 21 to 31 for march, and for april, 1 to..."

"19." Anja finished and Cosette nodded. "But, you're missing a few."

She noted the numbers 9, 22, 31, 15, 8, 25, 30, 12, 4, and 2 were all missing.

"Yeah, we can't enter anything because to be classed as a small squad we need 20 people. We only have 19." Beth said. "Its harder when you can't have two people with the same number."

"Hang on."

Anja was surprised to see Musichetta in the uniform.

"Anja, you've only just turned 17?" She asked.

They squad all looked around, smiles on their faces.

"And you said you used to do gymnastics?"

"I'm not very good." Anja shrugged. She was having a blonde moment.

"Anja," Cosette began. "When's your birthday?"

"The fifteenth of April... Oh my god! No! I can't." The penny had just dropped. There was no number 15, and she was about to fill the spot and send the squad into competitions.

The squad all look disappointed.

"We won't tell Enjolras, or the others." Musichetta tempted her.

"I guess I could. It would give me something to do."

A cheer went up and Cosette gave Anja her number and a schedule of when to meet her to get her uniform and to practise before the big rugby match where the opposition would try to put each other off before the game, involving their cheer squads. Much like the Hacker, performed by the all blacks of New Zealand.

Anja went to walk out of the tunnel and meet Enjolras, when she turned to Musichetta.

"I never said I did gymnastics to you." She said, accusing.

"Lucky guess?" Musichetta shifted awkwardly.

Anja raised an eyebrow.

"Joly told me ok?" She admitted, and turned to leave, wondering how without saying anything, Anja got her to confess.

"Shall we be expecting an announcement soon?"


	8. Chapter 8: Could I Love Any Other Girl?

**Hey, so I got a little inspiration from The Cab, as you'll find out. Its just a little filler and a comedy chapter really, I think I need something light after the last chapter. If you're still confused about Montparnasse them be patient, its all going to come out soon. Please PM me if you have any ideas, I really need them. Thanks for being loyal and I only have another week left of school before summer so its dedicated to writing once friday the 14 hits around 11 o'clock, when my maths exam ends- yay. Grazie again you guys. Love you all.**

**Italia Xxx**

COULD I LOVE ANY OTHER GIRL?

It was a new dawn and everyone had seemed to sleep through lunch. It was two o'clock when Anja went for a stroll in the park. It was truly stunning, flowers bloomed, fountain water shined like diamonds as the sun reflected off the surface, trees were a luscious green and the grass was mirroring the hue.

Anja gasped as she felt someone jump on her shoulders. As the grip left, she turned to see the Amis come up the path, and Grantaire smirk at her.

"I can't get a moments peace with you lot can I?" She moaned.

"But you're always out! We have no time to spend with you!"

"Ever thought there was a reason for that? What must you think of me?" She said in mock distraughtness.

"I think you're from another world." Bahoral said.

What have I got myself into? She thought. They're all going to compete now. And she wasn't wrong.

"And I, I couldn't have another girl." Prouvaire retorted, pushing Bahoral out of the way.

"'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated." Grantaire followed, breaking up what could have been a fight between Prouvaire and Bahoral by coming between them and capturing Anja's attention.

She turned her back on them and began walking.

"Guys, leave her alone. Enjolras will kill you." Marius told them as they followed her, walking alongside.

"In a room full of frozen faces." Lesgles walked in front of her, walking backwards.

"In a moment of fractured time." Combeferre took her hand in his and practically dragged her off the path and away from the following amis, who, like loyal sheep, continued to follow.

"We eclipse in a conversation." Courfeyrac pushed Combeferre out of the way and lent casually on a tree and wiggled is eyebrows, flirting, moving closer and closer until...

"As the words, they pass us by." Grantaire pulled her around the other side of the tree before Courfeyrac got any further.

"With you we could be the only ones here." Feuilly said, as Anja began to walk away again.

Bahoral slid to her feet on his knees, and looked up at her, causing her to stop.

"'Cause I think you're from another world."

"And I, I couldn't love another girl." Feuilly turned her head with his hand on her chin.

"'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated, Toxicated." They all said, grouping around her.

"To the sky flying high!" Lesgles picked her up by her waist and lifted up to the ceiling and then placed her back down delicately.

"Take me to the moon." She wanted to just get away, it made her feel so uncomfortable.

"Day or Night we don't have to say a word," Combeferre spun her around, under his arm, and then dipped her so she was around thirty centimetres from the floor.

"'Cause you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated, Toxicated." They all chorused as Marius took her hand and pulled her up.

"Thank you." She said, rather flushed.

"Your eyes like a shot of wkd. Warms me up like a summer night." Grantaire sang and she shook her head an smirked, always thinking of alcohol was Grantaire.

"Can you tell that I need you with me?" He took her arm as she went to walk away. She looked down at his grasp, expecting him to let go, but he didn't. "Let me drink you down tonight"

He released her when she was spun to face Courfeyrac.

"No I don't just want any pretty face," Courfeyrac ran his hand down her cheek.

"Wanna wake up next to yours each day!" Courfeyrac said, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder, a strong grasp on her legs to hold her there.

"Babe, I want you be my saving grace tonight, tonight." He put her down next to the fountain, so she was sitting on the edge and Feuilly bent down on one knee as if to propose.

They all crowded around her, declaring their feeling, making her want to retreat backwards but she couldn't unless she wanted to get wet- again.

"With you we could be the only ones here..."

She quickly jumped up, making them flinch back slightly and she ran around the thing rim of the fountain and jumped off the other side and sprinted off down the street.

"'Cause I think you're from another world. And I, I couldn't love another girl. 'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated, Toxicated." She heard as she pegged it to the cafe, where either Musichetta or Eponine would help her.

X

Musichetta looked to the door as Anja burst in, hair displaced as she lent against the door and ran her hand through her hair, sweeping her fringe back from her face. She lifted her leg up and tightened the laces on her converse that had come loose. Her phone buzzed that was in her pocket. She pulled it out and the text read:

'To the sky, flying high.'

It was from Lesgles. Then, her phone rang with an unknown number, she answered.

"To the sky flying high." She heard loudly. And she hit the end call button on her blackberry.

"Shit, they're close." Anja breathed.

"What's up?" Musichetta asked.

"I'll give you one guess." She said.

"Amis flirting. Why am I not surprised! They've been talking about you ever since you came." Musichetta admitted.

"Where do you want to go?" Musichetta asked, seeing her friend in a slight panic. Of all the things she wanted, attention was not on Anja's list. Nor was being chased by 7 of Enjolras' friends whom he would kill if he ever found out.

"Take me to the moon." She said, looking out the window and seeing them come up the stairs to the Cafe.

"Day or Night we don't have to say a word." They continued to chant as Musichetta led Anja through the route to the fire escape.

"'Cause you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated, Toxicated."

Anja ran back to her brothers house, hoping, for once, that he was there. When she burst in the door, after fumbling with her hair pin in the lock, her expression dropped and Marius stood up.

"Enjolras?" Anja asked.

"Gone out." Marius said.

She heard the gate swing open and she ran behind Marius just as the amis entered the house.

"Felt like I black out pass out every time that we touch. And if it hurts every moment then it must be love. Want your heart, baby straight no chaser. I wanna feel it in my head when I wake up." They advanced as they moved, this cause Marius to stand his ground the best he could, whilst Anja backed up.

Grantaire pushed through them all and looked her straight in the eyes ans said slowly.

"'Cause I think you're from another world. And I, I couldn't love another girl."

The others joined in.

"'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated, Toxicated."

She flung open the conservatory door and out into the back garden. She expertly climbed one of the trees and lowered herself over the fence and onto the street path. She picked herself up from her deep landing and sighed when she saw the amis three meters away on the corner.

"They just don't give up? Seriously!" She exclaimed.

"To the sky flying high." They started to come closer. Some with arms outstretched to mimic an aeroplane.

"Please, God, if you have a heart, take me to the moon." Anja prayed.

"Day or Night we don't have to say a word. 'Cause you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated, Toxicated." The got closer and she didn't move, she was just preventing the inevitable.

"To the sky flying high take me to the moon. Day or Night we don't have to say a word." They came closer and closer.

Anja sensed a car slow as it saw her and she backed towards it. Courfeyrac was just about to kiss her as two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the open door of the blue ford fiesta. Before the door was shut, it sped away.

X

Anja saw her brother reach over her and slam the door shut, and them smile down at her as she lay in a heap.

"Better late than never." She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"A thank you wouldn't go amiss." He said.

"Like I said, late." She retorted a reason why he didn't deserve her thanks.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's driving?" She asked as Enjolras was blocking her view.

"Me." Eponine's voice came from the drivers seat. "Musichetta texted me, you got yourself in a right mess there."

"If your friends weren't the biggest most cockyest flirts going then it wouldnt've happened."

"They are dead when I see them next." Enjolras said, helping Anja sit up. Eponine continued to drive to the university, a place where you would rarely find the amis, even though they were students there.

X

"'Cause you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated, Toxicated" they sang in unison just after Anja fell backwards into Eponine's car. They all shrugged and left to go back to the Cafe.

"And I think you're from another world. And I, I couldn't love another girl. 'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated." Grantaire looked after the car as it sped away.


	9. Chapter 9: She Was Trouble

**Hello my lovely people! I'm using lots of lyrics from The Cab so I don't own any of that, just to throw a spanner in the works, some people may hate me for this chapter. Only 3 more exams and I'm still not allowed to write or read (that's what Jack and Mike think anyway- they have no idea) so I was going to update yesterday, but they caught me and... Well, you know brothers, so I tried again after that and they caight me againso I've been under 'close observation' this weekend. Fun times. They also found out that I could update via my blackberry so that didn't go down well, can I askl you guys a question? Have you ever been tied to a chair by your brothers? They saod they had good reason to, but it was totally uncalled for, I'd only tried to update around four times in the space of an hour! They told me I should have listened to them and followed the doctors instructions, so they tied me up! Not fair when there's two of them. Anyway, I'm doing this while Mike's in the shower and Jack's on the phone, if I get caught again... Well. Its all for you guys. Just proves how much I love you all.**

**Italia Xxx**

SHE WAS TROUBLE WHEN SHE WALKED IN.

The day was so dull. After Anja was 'rescued' by her brother and Eponine, she was starting to wish they hadn't. The small talk in the car was Enjolras' pathetic attempt at flirting, and then she was forced to endure one of his lectures that the other amis were meant to be at, but weren't (surprise surprise), in which she was getting notes sent to her by cringy students commenting on how she looked nice, but would look ever better with less on- she was wearing short shorts for goodness sake!). When it wass over, she all but ran back to Eponine's car, to avoid any face to face flirts, where they met her and went to the cafe where Eponine had a shift.

The amis were in their usual spot; wolf whistled when Anja came in, and all looked down when Enjolras walked in behind her. She went to go sit with them when Enjolras grabbed her arm and flung her over to Eponine, over the other side of the room.

"Oh no." Anja said.

Eponine came over to her, tying her apron on behind her.

"What's up?" She asked, looking to an ever turning crimson Enjolras, and 14 eyes that couldn't meet him.

"He's doing the overprotective brother thing again." She stated as he began to shout. Ok, their guilty looks amused her.

"Problem? Anja?" She hadn't noticed Enjolras turn to her.

"I said nothing!" She held her hands up in surrender as he turned back to them.

"You really know how to push his buttons don't you?" Eponine said, making a coffee for a customer.

"Hey, its what I do. I suppose going to a party with them is a little out of the limits now." She said, sighing.

"Maybe, your handy with the sweet talk so try your luck." Eponine told her. She sighed, looked back at Enjolras. Anja caught her simple glance.

"He's single, you know?" Anja prompted her,causing Eponine to nearly drop the coffee she was carrying, and she went to lean on the counter by Anja, observing.

"He's never going to love me like I want to." Eponine said as if she was resigned to the fact.

"You never know..." Anja said, looking straight ahead, pretending not to notice the raised eyebrow look Eponine gave her.

X

"You done having a go now bro?" Anja wondered over to him.

"I suppose she's not allowed to -" Lesgles trailed off and Anja made a sign behind Enjolras' back to tell him to shut up.

"Don't provoke them Anja." He warned as they got up to go, Bahoral whispered in her ear, causing her to smile. She nodded and he left as the other were waiting by the door. She ignored Enjolras' red face at this.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, finally getting her attention.

"Love me, feed me, never, leave me." She said very dramatically.

He chuckled. Then stole a glance at Eponine, who was looking out of the window.

"Go talk to her." Anja edged. He shook his head.

"She just sees right through me." He sighed. "But if she only knew me."

"You could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable. Instead of just invisible."

"Why are you doing this Anja?" He asked.

"I just want to open your eyes, and make you realise." She looked at Eponine. "I just want to show you, she can learn to know you. I know you want her like she wants you."

"What the hell did you just say?" He finally looked down on her as she looked at her bright orange nails.

"Oh, what?" She replied playfully.

"Don't act dumb Anja." It was serious, he called her by her full name. He went over and stood in front of her, towering over her 5 foot 5. "We both know you're not."

"Oh, just you know, something about how if you actually paid any attention to something that had a brain instead of lumps of trees you call books, you'd notice the way she looks at you."

"But Pontmercy." He protested.

"Get over yourself! She has taste ok? Marius requires a somewhat airbrained girl, not Eponine. They've know each other for ages, just best friends, nothing more. End of." Anja almost shouted at her so called 'genius' of a brother.

"But-"

"Let's go talk to her." She took her brothers hand and with all her might, pulled him over to Eponine. "So, Eponine, Enjolras the idiot here wanted to tell you something, but he's a little bit of a coward when it comes to girls, so... Laters."

And she started walking to the other side of the cafe.

"Anja... ANJA!" He called but all he got was a cheeky grin over her shoulder.

"I'm going to kill her someday." He muttered, turning to face Eponine.

"I hear you. 'Zelma and 'Vroche drive me nuts, but they're not as bad as Anja." She had to admit.

"Once again, the devil wears short shorts and converse." Enjolras made Eponine laugh at that remark.

X

Anja watched her handywork from the side with Combeferre.

"Nicely done." He commented.

"I know right?" She retorted.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep, to whoever's house we're going to!" She exclaimed, walking out of the door of the cafe.

X

They arrived at Courfeyrac's halls of residence and went to the garden, where there was a stage set up and the live band already playing.

Anja felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

'Where the hell are you Anja?'

It was from Enjolras.

"Did you just?" Combeferre held his phone out to her.

"Yep. Geez, he can't relax can he?" She exclaimed, not bothering to reply.

Combeferre dialled Enjolras' number as Anja was greeted by Cosette and Beth from cheerleading- not that anyone else knew she was in the squad!

"Calm down!" Combeferre told Enjolras. "She's at the party... Don't worry. Yes there's alcohol, fine. I said fine, I will look after her, no, I won't flirt. You have my word. Goodbye."

"Does Enjolras know she's here?" Grantaire asked Combeferre as they stood together.

"Yep, she's not allowed to drink, or get off with anyone." Combeferre told him. "I've been instructed to look after her.

"You've not done too well with the drinking thing." Grantaire pointed out as she was drinking from a bottle of Old Speckled Hen. "She's young, she'll get over it."

X

If they had stopped her, then the following events wouldnt've happened at all.

X

It was coming to before sunset and around eight beers later, Anja was drunk, but speaking and walking quite well, fooling most people, until...

Courfeyrac went up onto the decking that acted as a stage and began to sing. He was drunk, but could still think properly and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Baby girl I'm not quite human, and I'm not quite a machine." His gaze directed at Anja, whose attention he got when she broke from her conversation with Cosette.

"So I guess that leaves you staring at something that's somewhere in between." He pointed at her and Cosette nudged her arm, winking at her.

"Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover but I was born a different breed." He ran his hand through his hair like a rock star. Holding everyone's gaze.

"I can shake you, but then I'll break you and baby sweat is guaranteed!" He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and jumped off the decking that served as a stage.

"I wish I could give you my love and my soul. But inside my chest there is nobody home." He took Anja's hand.

"My heart may be missing but my hands will make up for it." He took her to the open space a placed a hand on her hip as they danced together.

"Don't think this is innocent. I'll sink my teeth right into it! My eyes and my mouth agree: You'll be coming home with me. 'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know. 'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal."

Their dancing was getting more and more risky and not only Cosette could sense it. The floor was crowded with couples grinding, and Anja and Courfeyrac dancing close so their bodies touched, so did their foreheads.

"Crawling on your hands and knees slowly over to me, reach out to touch my face. Anticipation." Courfeyrac said as he slowly back her up against the fence until her back hit it.

"Push me up against the wall. Whispers and nicks," He started to nuzzle her neck as his body held her to the fence, but she just smiled and let him. She was feeling good. "And all these tricks you try and pull. Manipulation!"

"My heart may be missing but my hands will make up for it." He pinned her against the wall and ran his hand down her bare leg.

"Don't think this is innocent." She didn't complain, but let him lean into her more. "I'll sink my teeth right into it."

Grantaire looked around for Combeferre, as Enjolras had entrusted him to keep Anja from these sort of things, but the man in question, was chatting up Beth, the cheerleading squad captain, and under the influence. For once, Grantaire was not.

"Come on." Grantaire said, practically dragging the intoxicated Anja, under Courfeyrac's arm and away from the wall.

"My eyes and my mouth agree," Courfeyrac stretched out a hand to pull Anja back to him.

"You'll be coming home with me." Grantaire told her as she tried to pull away, but he had a strong grip on the problematic teenager and in one swift motion, lifted her onto his shoulder and carried her out of the house.

"Put me down!" She protested as he went down the street.

"No." He said blatantly.

Luckily for him, she didn't answer back. He could hear Courfeyrac's singing as the sun finally began to set.

"'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know. 'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal. Animal. I'm just a animal. Animal!"

**Ok, to the guest who informed me that my brother basically said I was dead, or brain damaged, I'm sorry. He wasn't exactly taking notes and when I asked him what the doctor said, he said he wasn't actually there! That my other brother told him. I'm sorry he got it wrong but I asked Jack and he said that the doctor asked him is I got hit twice and then explained secondary concussion, and that's when I think Dan actually listened, so that's what he told Mike. Sorry again, but I couldn't exactly make sure they got it right- you know, not actually being conscious at the time :D**

**Italia Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: This Ship Will

**Hey guys, I'm getting better at not getting caught because I didn't exactly enjoy what happened last time. I should be able to write more because that's what revision sessions at school are for right? I insisted I needed to have my phone back and thank heavens for blackberrys and wifi! Sorry its a bit of a filler but its necessary for the fic to progress. Ok, so no E/E cuteness in this, but a little A/R and drama...**

**Italia Xxx**

**Ps. R and r please, because I love you all, oh sugar, I think Dan's coming, bye guys!**

THIS SHIP WILL CARRY OUR BODIES SAFE TO SHORE.

"Eugh, put me down." Anja protested for about the twenty seventh time as Grantaire continued to carry her home.

"So you can run away on me again? Hmmm, let me think about that one? Um... No." He retorted, causing her to wriggle. True, she hadn't gotten very far, being drunk, but she was persistent.

"You're an idiot." She said in a child like manner, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

"Is that the best you can come up with? Wow Anja, I'm so hurt." He said.

"You will be."

"I think you'll find that you certainly will be if you don't keep a civil tongue in your head. And when Enjolras finds out." He told her, rounding the corner to their house.

Grantaire had every intention of getting her to sober up before Enjolras got home. Or at least masking the fact she was drunk.

He unlocked the door and was relieved to see Enjolras wasn't home, nor was anyone else.

He put her down on the sofa and went upstairs to make sure they were alone.

"How much did you actually have?"

"Not enough." She simply retorted.

When Grantaire came back downstairs, he found Anja in the fridge.

"What are you doing?" He asked, startling her, hearing a bottle smash on the floor. Then her head quickly came up.

"Nothing." She tried to sound innocent.

He went around the counter to see a vodka bottle smashed on the floor. Weird, he thought, we don't have any vodka, if we did I'd know about it.

When he looked at her, she was different. Her eyes glazed with no recognition of him. Pupils dilated far too much. Her hands shook and she swayed on the spot.

"Anja?" He asked cautiously approaching her. She backed off like a startled deer.

"Who are you? She asked.

"Its me, Grantaire." He said calmly even though this was scaring him slightly. It couldn't just be a mix of alcohol and concussion, could it? He looked down at the smashed vodka bottle.

"Did you drink any of this?" He asked but she backed away to the side of the room, frightened at him, as he bent down to the shattered half full bottle.

He put his finger into the liquid and sniffed it, vodka, but the taste was wrong. He felt slightly dizzy and stood up and splashed water on his face as his eyelids began to droop. It woke him up enough. Whatever was in the bottle, it wasn't good news.

He went over to the fruit basket where he saw a little note. It made him shiver as he read it.

'Surprise mon Anja. Bon chance!- Montparnasse.'

The note was written on a used packet of flunitrazepam. Not good news at all.

"Shit, he's given her roofies, no wonder she's forgotten." He said to himself.

He spun around just as he noticed Anja creep to the door. He grabbed her arm again. She struggled, but not as strong as she used to be able to.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"If I do, you'll run." He told her blatantly. If an intoxicated Anja was hard to deal with, try dealing with one that's on drugs as well.

"I don't know you, but I won't." She sounded genuine.

Hesitantly, he loosened his grip and Anja seemed to straighten herself out a little and went back over to the sofa. Grantaire was about to sit down beside her when she stood, fist raised. He caught it before she hit him, and wrestled her down onto the sofa as she continued to try to hit him.

He let out a breath as he successfully pinned her arms above her head with his grasp, with her laying on her back on the sofa.

"Geez Anja." He sighed. Then he saw a slight recognition return. She shifted slightly, squinted.

"Grantaire..." She breathed as the drug took affect.

Grantaire got off her and carried her up to her room where he placed her in her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He didn't know how much that creep had given her, but hoped Enjolras would be back late so he could just say she went to bed. Honestly, Grantaire didn't know if she would last the night as the date-rape drug can cause death, but he stayed with her, sat on the edge of her bed for five hours just to make sure she was still breathing.


	11. Chapter 11: The Hangover Part One

**Hey, total drama alert in this one. So, I was getting better at updating without anyone recognising, until today. So, when two people are on the internet at once, the first person's connection goes and they have to re-link to our wifi. I sort of didn't know Dan was skyping his friend back in Italy, and I went to update this chapter... You can probably guess he knew what was happening and it turns out I can escape from zip ties pretty quickly, so I ended up with my wrists tied behind my back with duct tape- which hurts when its taken off- so please r and r, it makes me feel better and this proves how much I love you guys.**

**Italia Xxx**

THE HANGOVER PART ONE

Grantaire had almost fallen asleep himself when he heard the front door shut. As it could be Enjolras, Grantaire quickly left Anja's room, looking over his shoulder quickly at the drugged girl. He went down the stairs and was not only greeted by Enjolras, but Combeferre and Feuilly.

"Hey, where's Anja? Please tell me she's home." Enjolras asked him, looking concerned. Combeferre just looked guilty.

"She's asleep." He answered, relief flushed over Combeferre's face.

"So, Combeferre, how did it go with Beth?"

"Who?" Enjolras asked.

"Cheerleading Captain." Feuilly told him.

"We're going on a date, after the match on thursday." Combeferre looked slightly proud.

"Well, I'm so happy for you!" Enjolras said sarcastically. "If you payed less attention to this Beth, maybe you wouldn't have LOST my sister! And, you were drunk! I told you to stay sober."

"I'm said I'm sorry ok?"

"To be honest, Anja can look after herself. She's 17, not 7. She's not that little girl YOU left behind ages ago, Enjolras. She's grown up." Feuilly said blatantly.

"Did she get drunk." Enjolras seemed to calm a little.

"She seemed fine." Grantaire quickly lied, for her sake, otherwise she'd be dead when she got up in the morning.

"Fine, I'm going to bed. Got a few things to sort out in the morning." Enjolras was halfway up the stairs.

"So, Apollo, how's Eponine?" Grantaire asked.

He smiled.

"Great, she's great." And he disappeared to his room.

The great Apollo actually smiled. It was a new beginning.

X

Light hit her face as it glinted through the gap in her curtains, blinding her as she opened her eyes. She went to sit up and fell back down again. It felt like a tornado was ripping through her head and her vision was slightly blurred. After about an hour of laying in bed, waiting for it to pass, Anja tried to get up. Every movement was ten times the effort, every step she clung to the wall of her room as she went to put on her thick geek glasses she wore for reading, and when she got a really bad migraine, hoping it would help. It sort of did, but she still couldn't walk properly.

She caught herself in the mirror.

"Why am I still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday?" She wondered. "How much did I drink?"

She got changed into a loose white top with three quarter length grey sleeves, that said '#Chic' on it in bold black lettering, with dark blue skinny jeans and tan brogues. Not caring that her hair was a mess of loose curls, she wobbled downstairs.

X

"Hey, look who decided to raise that pretty little head of hers today!" Lesgles cheered.

Anja put a hand to her head. Why were they too loud?

"You must have a killer hangover." Joly said. "I may have something for that, a drug maybe..."

"NO!" Grantaire said, a little too loudly. They all looked at him oddly, except for Anja, who was getting herself a glass of water. "... I mean, I think she should learn from this experience."

Luckily the others agreed. He should have told someone about Montparnasse's little 'gift' for her, but he didn't. He should've told her what happened last night, so the following wouldn't have reared its ugly head.

X

Bahoral knew about the stunt Courfeyrac tried to pull and decided it was his turn. Enjolras wasn't here, so why not?

He noticed that one of her wristbands said 'Bastille'.

"Come on wiki don't let me down now." He muttered as he went on youtube on his iPhone and search for Bastille.

As she sat down, or perched on the arm of the sofa as the amis took up most of the space, he tilted the screen to make sure she could see it.

Anja, of course, didn't notice.

So, Bahoral decided to accidentally drop his phone on the floor. At the sudden noise, Anja was startled and looked down and saw the screen and raised an eyebrow at the now playing screen.

"Bastille huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's great."

"They're a band."

"I knew that!" He tried to sound cool. "Just testing."

"Favourite song?" She tried.

"Um... You know the one about the... Love and um..." He faltered under her look. "Fish?"

"Nice try but wiki how isn't a girl, so how should it know?" She said.

"Seriously, you, are impossible to flirt with!" He exclaimed. "Wiki how was only my backup."

"Oh really?" She questioned.

"Yes really." He protested. "If you're interested, I was watching the stars last night and couldn't find any, because they're all in your eyes."

She laughed in his face, temporarily forgetting about her lack of knowledge about last night and her hangover .

"Still wiki how." She told him.

"I'm sorry. You're so beautiful that I forgot my good line and had to go to my backup." He admitted, knowing that she was easily not fooled by the information that the internet had given him.

"You know what, I never had you down as a Bastille person." He told her, true that he'd only listened to one song.

"There's lots of things no one would have me down for. Anyway, you're definitely not an indie rock guy, I had you down as a Michael Buble kinda guy."

"Well," He began. "I'm not surprised, not everything lasts. I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track. Talk myself in, I talk myself out, I get all worked up, then I let myself down."

"I can not have every single one of you try to serenade me every single stupid day!" Anja yelled in frustration.

"I tried so very hard not to lose it. I came up with a million excuses. I thought, I thought of every possibility." He took her hand to try to calm her but she pulled her hand away and got up, putting her glasses on the coffee table; slamming the front door behind her.

Prouvaire was just about to get up and go after her when all their phones beeped or rang simultaneously. They all opened the text together.

'Don't even think about following me.'

And they didn't dare. If Anja was the slightest bit like her older brother, then dealing with a mad member of the Enjolras family was like a death wish.

X

Anja needed to get out. Out and away from everything and everyone. It was too much. All too much. She didn't want to be stuck inside all day, or keep looking behind her shoulder. She liked the amis, they were a good bunch of guys, but she didn't need this right now. Any other day she would've taken it. But not today.

She walked to the park, the cool breeze soothing her aching head, easing her pain.

"Just on my own." She said to herself.

"You'll never be lonely, with me." A voice sent her to back away. This was why she didn't go outside. Montparnasse.

"You look great." He said. She wasn't wearing anything different to what she normally wore. "Hot."

A throwaway comment. If guys can't think of something more emotional to say, its always 'hot'. It always drove her crazy to be referred to as 'hot' as of she was just and object in their eyes. It was just her exterior they wanted, never her completely.

He smiled. It was the smile that melted the barriers she put up. How can he even do this to me? She wondered. After all he's done?

"How... How are you?" She asked, somehow smiling back, causing him to take a step closer, she was letting him in again. And for now, everything was fine. Calm before the storm.

"Fine, et tu?" He asked politely.

"Never better." She lied.

There was a silence under the shade of the trees.

"I love you." He said.

"You love my body, not me." She corrected him, deadly calm.

"Say that you love me." He said, pleading.

"I did, two years ago. Before you betrayed it when I gave my all to you. You used me." She kept calm, like the centre of a storm.

"Say that you love me." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"You know I can't."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the fountain where he pushed down on her neck as she braced her arms against the side, her face seemingly to get closer to the water.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

She couldn't reply, she was busy using all her strength on trying to stop him from drowning her.

"Anja?" Marius shouted from across the park. Him and Eponine started to sprint towards them.

If ever such an incompetent person could have such a spectacular sense of timing, it was now.

Montparnasse pulled her upwards, punching her in the face, causing her bottom lip to split. As Marius and Eponine came closer, Montparnasse backed away, pulling Anja roughly by the arm.

"Damn you!" He yelled, almost spitting in her face. "Damn you!"

As he looked over his shoulder to see Marius and Eponine closing in, his jaw collided with Anja's fist. He spun round to retaliate with punching her in the stomach and twisting her right arm behind her back. This wasn't enough to stop them from running closer, so he kicked her in the back of the legs, making her fall to knees, arm still in his grip. They stopped.

"'Parnasse, let her go." Eponine told him. A crowd was forming.

"You know I can't do that, Eponine." He replied. "Just let us walk away in peace, and no one will get hurt."

His threat made Marius think of the worst. What the hell was he going to do to her?

"What do you want?" Marius asked, a dangerous move, but trying to bargain was an attempt.

"In trade for mon petite whore? Well, where do I begin?" Montparnasse said slyly.

"Whatever he says, don't. You'll be in his debt." Anja said, sounding stronger than Marius and Eponine put together, even though she was at Montparnasse's hand.

"Don't worry Anja, we have it under control." Marius tried to reassure her in the most shakiest voice she'd ever heard.

"No, wait, listen!" Anja cried as she was roughly pulled to her feet and a hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her from talking.

"No, you listen, my deary. I'm going now, with you, and you will give me whatever I desire."

Anja protested trying to prize his hand off her mouth.

"She will not go with you." Eponine soundly deadly.

"She flawed my drug plan by having that drunk with her, this time I do not intend to make that mistake again." He warned.

Then he pulled out a knife...


	12. Chapter 12: The Hangover Part Two

**Hey again. I thought you guys deserved a little more after that cliffie, sorry. Would've had this up sooner but I was detained- again. Thanks to one reviewer who told me that Anja needed to be less perfect, I hope this will suffice for the time being, but her unperfectness will come across soon. So thanks, I really appreciate your advice and thoughts. At last I shall be travelling back to beloved Dublin until prom. A whole summer of writing awaits and I am currently uploading in a cupboard (the wifi is really good) to evade detection. The things I do for you!**

**Gracee Italia L'amo Xxx**

**(You may as well know my very irish real name, eugh.)**

THE HANGOVER PART TWO

Every breath was held.

"This may persuade you to keep quiet, my dearest Anja." He removed his hand and placed the knife hovering above her throat, her arm still held firmly in his strong grip.

Marius looked panicked and Eponine gulped, both unsure what to do.

"The police are on their way!" Someone called from the crowd.

Eponine squeezed her eyes shut, this wasn't happening. Marius looked over to her, smiling but it was cleanly wiped from his face at the sight of Eponine's grimace.

"Well, that settles it then, doesn't it honey?!" Montparnasse breathed down Anja's neck, as he hunched, still holding her captive.

She just nodded to Eponine as the inevitable happened.

Knife still to her throat, Montparnasse led Anja away, through the park. No one dared to move.

X

Once out of earshot, Marius panicked.

"How the fuck can she be so calm? He's mental!" He cried.

"Calm down, you're hyperventilating." Eponine yelled back at him as he seemed to calm a little. "Here's what we're going to do, You'll call Enjolras, I will call Javert and keep him updated on where they're going, ok?"

Marius nodded and his hand shook as he hit the call button.

"H-hhhhi, Enjolras. It-iiitttt's aabboouut An-An-Anja..." He began and then pulled the phone away from his ear as Enjolras began shouting down the phone. Eponine took it from him and shouted back.

"Marius is pretty shaken up ok? So drop the yelling, it wasn't anyone's fault, you arse." She waited an he seemed to calm.

She could hear Grantaire in the background as he put the landline phone down.

"-that was Javert, that bastard had a knife." She heard him explain.

"Put me on speaker." She ordered. The phone was now full of Enjolras shouting at the amis because of their constant flirting.

"Don't you dare get angry on me Aaron Enjolras." She used his full name. "None of this bickering is going to help Anja. The police are on their way and Marius is updating Javert as we speak, ok? So get your sorry little asses down here right now!"

X

She was pulled roughly along by him. Her legs hurt, her arm hurt, her lip burned. Everything was feeling different. She was scared. With every step the knife inched and flinched closer, she found it hard to stay calm. For once, she wished Enjolras was there. There to save her, to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be fine. But there wasn't any way she could see that would get her out of this mess.

X

Eponine and Marius met the other amis by the gates at one end of the park. Enjolras was first out of the car, looking more distraught and distressed as ever. They approached Eponine and Marius.

"Where did he take her?" Enjolras said, his face as if he was about to commit a murder.

"We can't go rushing into anything right now." Bahoral said sounding a lot calmer but he carried a guilty glance. If he hadn't have flirted, maybe-

"I know what you're thinking Bahoral and don't blame yourself. No one was to blame. He was going to come for her sooner or later." Grantaire reassured his friend. "He didn't succeed when he drugged her and he won't today."

"He what?!" Enjolras was even more panicked now.

"He slipped her roofies but never came near the house. I never left her alone." Grantaire explained that night, unfortunately having to admit that she was drunk.

"Fucks sake, she could be dead!" Enjolras looked as if he was about to cry as he ran his hand through his hair.

Subtly, Eponine took his hand an gave it a soft squeeze, telling him that everything will be fine.

The amis decided to go ahead of them and find Anja, leaving the two alone.

"Look at me Enjolras," She spoke softly, getting him to lift his gaze from the floor. "Anja's a fighter, like you, she'll be fine. We'll find her, get Montparnasse arrested and charged. All of this will be over."

And then, she hugged him, awkwardly at first, but it was what he needed right now. He buried his face in her hair and hid from what-could-happen to his little sister. They parted, gave one another a weak smile as they too set off.

"She's a fighter." The words echoed in his head. He was not religious, but prayed that Anja would find some strength from within to fight, otherwise she was long gone and never coming back.


	13. Chapter 13: Old Habits Die Hard

**Sorry its been so long. Another cliffie at the end of this one, sorry. Another note though, all my exams are over and I'm back in Dublin until the 29th June, so I'm finally back with my parents, grandparents and all of my brothers- as if three wasn't enough. I'm finally back with my friends who I'll be going to college with next year (for those of you who may be like 'what? She's only 16', college doesn't mean university, its where you go for two years before uni), so I'm happy. And summer means more than two months of writing! Anyway on with the fic. You may be confused over a new character and some things that Anja says, don't be, it will become clearer later. Please r and r, constructive criticism and general comments are welcome. It makes my day.**

**Migliori auguri,**

**Gracee Italia L'amo Xxx**

OLD HABITS DIE HARD.

"I'll have my way with you at last. Running didn't help the odds in your favour. I'll make you scream all night, and by morning, my little slutty angel will finally return."

In other words, she was dead.

Anja thrived on instinct. The sentence and word choices he was using hinted that the worse was yet to come, and however scared she was now, she had to at least try. If she died today, she was going to die trying.

She saw a glimpse of a familiar face. Not an ami, no. Someone who knew about what Montparnasse had done. The person who found her and made her stronger. He told her the truth and how to construct a lie without going crazy. The one person who gave her hope when it was gone and they spent many a day in the hot Italian summers eating ice cream and swimming in the lagoons off Capri. Wil Mabeuf.

Wil Mabeuf was 21, tall, and French Italian, like Anja. He had tanned skin and dark brown hair that always seemed styled perfectly. He was her older brother when real ones left. He was the one who taught Anja everything she knows now. He told her brother about the... The-

Focus! He had obviously seen her, and hopefully was going to help her in some way. She begged he would.

He ran straight passed. For now, its up to me.

Montparnasse seemed to quicken the pace, he was getting nervous. Anja cunningly, on a spur of the moment thing, stuck her leg in front of his, and sent him hurtling towards the ground. She ducked before the knife could slit her throat and her released her arm as he fell. She did not get out unscathed though, and it would not be the last mark he created either.

Anja felt a sting above her left eyebrow as she raised her hand to it. Everything was going in slow motion. She saw her fingers had specks of blood on them, from the knifes contact with her head. She went to run, now free, when she fell to the floor, a searing pain shooting up her leg from her ankle, as she landed heavily on her right side.

Montparnasse removed the knife from her foot unceremoniously, in which he heard a satisfying cry of pain from Anja. He kicked her several times, aiming his blows to her right side. She tried to refrain from giving him the joy of her screaming. He bent down and punched her in the face again.

"Naughty girl to disobey!" He squeezed her cheeks in his grasp. She spat at him.

"You may not even make it through the next fucking couple of minutes bitch!" He yelled, rising and then kicked her ankle, hard, exactly where he had just stabbed her.

X

Enjolras froze as a scream broke their running. It was filled with pain and regret. It begged for mercy. It was young. It was-

"Anja." He whispered. "Don't give up An, I'm coming."

And he took off, faster than ever, Eponine in close pursuit.

X

The amis were catching their breaths. It had been ten minutes and still no sign. People had said they'd seen a young girl being manhandled away by a man, but they seemed to be moving faster than they could run. How big was this park?

Then, they heard it. Shivers reverberated down their spines. It was like someone was getting murdered.

"What's he doing? Killing her?"

"That's not even funny Courfeyrac." Grantaire shot him a death glare as he yelled at his friend.

"Whoa, mate, it was a figure of speech!" Courfeyrac said in his defence.

"Who knows what he's doing to her! If you idiots hadn't have pushed her then she wouldnt've been kidnapped by some phsycotic freak!" Marius shouted. He had the voice of reason for once.

"Us bickering isn't helping Anja. Enjolras will never forgive us all if she's hurt." Bahoral told them as they all set off again, Grantaire and Bahoral leading, running faster than before, so fast, their rugby coach would be proud.

X

She had to end this torture. Her body was acting on instinct and just improvising. She tripped him so he fell on top of her, knife in hand, it started its rapid decent to her throat, but this time, clearly had the intention to send her to hell for good. She put both of her relatively small hands over his and used her strength to prevent it from touching her. It was three millimetres from her chest as she heard the cries of familiar voices. Somehow, it made her stronger. She had to fight through the exhaustion, the pain, the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. With what little strength she had left, she tried to get him off her.

They rolled across the floor and another crowd formed. Right now, she didn't need bystander syndrome to take place. It did. No one came to her aid.

She punched Montparnasse in the face with one hand and the other still stopping the knife, then with the force of the blow, it was flung to one side as the hands closed in around her neck and squeezed. He legs squirmed under the immensely growing feeling of familiarity with this act, and the grasp of unconsciousness taking her. In the haze, she thought she heard her old friends voice- Wil Mabeuf, then she remembered. She'd seen him! Wil was there! She tried to scream but couldn't breath anymore, she felt herself turn a different colour, her eyes watered. Then she realise that she didn't want to die. In one last feeble act, she managed to raised herself slightly, and kissed Montparnasse on the lips.

Taken in utter shock, he released her neck and began to kiss her back, until the sirens broke through the charade and his took her wrists and pinned them either side of her head.

"Not so clever now." He sneered as he stood on her right wrist, hand firmly on her left, and retrieved the knife. He stood up straight, foot still on her right wrist and he applied more pressure.

X

Wil saw his friend in pain. To see her totally helpless, hurt him also. He had seen her grow up, and now, she was reduced back to the girl he found lost on an island called Capri.

He remember who he was by her agonising scream as some part of her make a loud crack. Tears created paths down her face as it contorted in pain.

He wasn't a normal 21 year old. And he didn't like seeing his friend hurt like this.

Wil pulled his handgun from the inside of his hoodie and called her name and he flung it to her.

He watched in dismay, in realising that he had not loaded it properly, the magazine, falling out and away from the gun. A split second later, it was back in the handgun as it was raised off the ground.

X

Her hand didn't shake as her finger rested on the trigger. Jaws hung slack. Montparnasse was silent and still, standing on her right wrist, as the gun was held in her left.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked, questioning her strength, relieving a slight pressure of where he was standing.

"You don't deserve to die so quickly." Wil said, voice quivering slightly.

"Do it." He ordered Anja.

"DO IT!" He yelled.

She didn't flinch, not even did she blink, just kept it steady, aimed between his eyes.

"You're not strong enough girl!" He laughed, adding pressure once again, but her hand had long since gone numb. It was cut short as Javert arrived on the scene. He pushed past the journalists camera's that Anja had failed to notice.

"I, am so much more." She said, holding back the audible pain in her voice. "Montparnasse,"

"No..." He didn't want to hear it, she couldn't possibly-

"I forgive you." She whispered, the pain getting slightly too much than she could handle.

He cursed at her as he was pulled from standing on her, kicking her in her right side hard, as he was arrested and pushed into the back of the police car. The journalist's voice was heard giving a commentary, so now her parents would know exactly where she was and it would make front page by tomorrow. Her parents may see it as a scandle, well, she could only hope.

It was the least of her worries.

As soon as he was gone, Anja didn't get up, she lay floor, breathing heavily from pure exhaustion, emotionally and physically, the adrenalin rush dispersing, leaving her weak.

She gave Wil the gun back. He knelt down beside her and pulled her into an embrace. She whimpered slightly at his touch on her bruises and sore parts on her body.

"Sorry An." He said quickly, holding her more gently.

"Grazie." She whispered into his shoulder, trying not to cry with relief and pain.

"Didn't expect you to load it so quickly." He said rubbing small circles on her back, trying his best to ease the pain.

"Its something you don't forget."

They laughed as they parted. He lay her back down on the grass, knees bent so her feet were on the floor. He smiled down at her. He was just about to say something when Javert cast a shadow over them and paramedics swarmed her, pushing Wil away. Luckily, Javert also told the camera crews and journalists to 'get lost' in a very unpolitically correct way, but it helped her relax slightly.

She closed her eyes and caught her breath as her lungs didn't like the compression they encountered, nor did her possible bruised ribs like the deep breaths, but they couldn't both get their own way.

"I'm not dead, ok?" She batted away the paramedics hands with her left, knowing they'd fuss about her right hand that they hadn't seem to notice, was majorly out of line.

"Just a precaution Mademoiselle." Javert told her as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "It is evident she feels no pain, you've done your duties."

She felt a hell of a lot of pain.

The medics packed up their things and left Anja on the floor with Javert towering over her.

"Anja!"

She shifted her head so she could see her brother being held back by Combeferre and Bahoral. She just wanted him here, right now.

"Shall I go...?" Wil asked. She nodded.

"Please." She said, her voice softer as she tried to assess what was wrong with her wrist, trying to keep the pain from showing on her face.

Luckily Enjolras calmed and didn't need to be held for long as Wil went and told him that she was fine. They all seemed to calm, but to Anja, she knew she was far from ok.

"Well, I'm fine thanks Inspector." She lied, not bothering to get up.

"Well I'm not. There's quite an important question that needs to be answered here Mademoiselle. Why on Earth does a girl like you, know how to load a pistol in half a second and not shake as she threatened to fire it?"

"Twice thirty five D ten." She said. It was all Javert needed to know.

He went over to where the amis were.

"I'm done here, she's fine. You can go and see her now." He said, Enjolras nodded.

Surprisingly, as soon as the words escaped Javert's mouth, it was Marius who was first over to her, crouching down.

"I'm so sorry, I should've acted faster. I should've called the police when I saw him. I shou-"

"Shut it, you moron." Anja snapped. "It wasn't your fault. I should've know better than to push him like that, ok?"

Marius swallowed and nodded, finally being joined by the others, who formed a sort of circle.

"Are you hurt?" Joly asked.

Grantaire helped her up and she yelped in pain as he let go of her right hand that she pulled away sharply.

"Yes then, is the answer to your question." Grantaire said sourly, as he knew Anja wouldn't admit to it.

There was a moment of silence before Enjolras stepped towards her and the two siblings embraced, one to comfort the other who needed it more.

"Please don't scare me like that again." He begged in her ear.

"You weren't the only one." She admitted that she was frightened. For once, Anja wasn't strong, she was just a girl who needed some comfort and love from her brother, and Enjolras was more than willing to give it to her.

They left each others arms and Enjolras cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't ever do that again, Anja." He told her softly. Shouting would make her crack, Anja wasn't easily scared, but right now she was vulnerable.

"I can't promise anything." She winked.

Everyone laughed. A little light relief is what they needed after today.

"Let's go home, eh?" Lesgles said.

They all went to make a move and Anja nearly fell over, whimpering in pain as the stab wound made itself known. She fell straight into Combeferre who held her up.

"Those paramedics really didn't do a good job did they?" Joly tutted as he placed one of Anja's arm around his shoulders and Combeferre did the same, to help her walk. Joly would've held her hand to stop her from drooping every few steps, but her wrist looked dislocated so he had to rely on holding her up by her waist. Enjolras had no problem with this as everyone knew about him and his 'secret' dates with Musichetta.

X

They'd gotten to the gates of the park which was only one hundred and fifty metres away, and it had taken them five minutes. Eponine was walking up front with Enjolras and they were waiting for the rest to catch up when Eponine turned to him, after seeing the pain shoot in Anja's face again. She was clearly past trying to hide it.

"Enjolras," He turned to face her. "Please, she clearly can't walk all the way back to your house without doing any further damage to herself, go and help her. Despite what she may have previously said, I think she wants it."

Eponine was right, again.

Enjolras ran up to the trio who were falling further behind and ushered Combeferre to move, and Enjolras took his place, indicating to Joly to let go of her waist, and as he did, Enjolras scooped Anja up into his capable arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked, honestly not caring and relieved to not be standing.

"Carrying you. Otherwise you'll be 21 before we get back." He retorted, smiling at her as her right arm hung by her side, and he left around his shoulders as he carried her small frame bridal style all the way home.

X

The amis all poured into the houses front room, once Eponine had managed to unlock the door with Enjolras' keys.

"You know we could've taken the cars back?" Prouvaire mentioned.

"There wouldn't have been enough space, we already had five people in the back of on car." Combeferre said.

"Guys, move." Eponine told Courfeyrac and Lesgles as they went to sit on an empty sofa, the one facing the windows that formed to head of the three sofas in the lounge. "We need to get Anja checked out."

They moved as Enjolras walked over to it with Anja still in his arms.

"I'm fine." She wasn't very convincing.

"We've established you're not, so lose the act An." He told her, setting her down on her feet.

She carefully kicked off her brogues, revealing dried and fresh blood on her right foot. She gingerly sat down on the sofa.

"Let's get that ankle looked at first."

Feuilly carefully rolled up the leg of her skinny jeans, and was met by an ugly looking gash from just above her ankle, down to just above her heel, by the arch of her foot. He cleaned the wound with antiseptic, which he could tell stung a lot, and then bandaged her ankle up.

Meanwhile, Joly was tending to her split lip and a cut above her left eye, that was hidden slightly by her fringe. He too put antiseptic on her forehead, and cleaned the blood from her face and some in her hair. He pretty much left her lip alone, as it was already starting to heal over.

"What else hurts?" Feuilly asked. His hand moving down the side of her body to check for any breaks. He didn't need an answer as she winced when he came to her right side, by her ribs. "Let's get it checked out."

Joly helped her to stand and then instructed the amis to look away.

She wouldn't hear the end of it if they saw the state of her underneath her top.

When the only people left looking was Feuilly, Enjolras and Eponine, Joly carefully lifted her top to just below her breasts and apologised for his cold hands as he pressed down each side of her, checking for fractures. All that was present was a big nasty grey-blue bruise forming over her right ribs, halfway down her side, but at least they weren't broken. Luckily, that seemed to be the only scar on her otherwise toned and faintly six pack outlined body. When Joly was done, confirming her ribs were only bruised, Anja pulled her top down carefully with one hand.

"You can look again now." Joly told the amis.

X

Feuilly sat down on the arm of one of the sofas, next to Courfeyrac.

"So... Toned?" He asked.

"Extremely." Feuilly answered.

Courfeyrac nodded and smirked.

X

Joly was more experienced with bones than Feuilly, so he told Enjolras exactly what he was going to do when he reset Anja's wrist. Enjolras understood that it was essential to keep his sister still otherwise it would hurt more, but he could tell from a few moments ago, that she'd been working out, and was a lot stronger than she was. Enjolras nodded, happy with what Joly had said, as the hypochondriac went to speak to his patient.

"I don't have any painkillers on me and normal paracetamol or aspirin won't help, so its going to hurt and you'll hate me after it, but I can live with that." Joly told her.

"Can I wait for a qualified doctor?" She asked, worry in her face, as her wrist complained yet again of the state it was in.

"No, come here." Joly told her.

She did as she was told and walked to the space between the counter and the back of the sofa, and Enjolras stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her upper arms and chest so she could hardly move. Joly took her right arm just below the elbow and inspected her out of place wrist. It was going to hurt a lot.

"Do not let go, however much she screams." Joly told Enjolras, who nodded whilst Anja looked nervous.

Anything she thought was pain before, was nothing compared to what she felt now. As Joly pulled sharply on her wrist, pulling it out straight, she let out the most horrific scream ever imaginable by a seventeen year old girl. Her body automatically peaked forwards but was restrained well by Enjolras who held her the best he could. When she tried, she was really quite strong.

"The neighbours are going to wonder what's going on." Grantaire said above her screams to Feuilly who nodded.

Joly pulled her wrist another three times before an audible crack was heard, all the time Anja's screams ripped through the street. When it was over she was breathing heavily and he bandaged up her wrist. Once he was done, Enjolras let her go slowly, making sure she wasn't going to collapse from exhaustion. Eponine helped her walk to the sofa that was unoccupied and helped Anja sit down and then sat next to her, as Enjolras occupied the other side of his sister, letting her lean on him as he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Its a good job that the rugby match was moved to two weeks on thursday." Bahoral said.

"Why?" Anja asked.

"Other teams flight got cancelled from Nice. Also I think some of their team got food poisoning from coming back from their match with the Germans." Feuilly said.

"Oh, and why is that good?"

"Because, An," Enjolras began, smiling down at her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a few weeks. I can't risk losing you again, it almost destroyed me."

"Didn't know you cared so much." Anja said truthfully.

"For someone whose intelligent, you can be the biggest idiot I know sometimes Anja."

"Hey!" Grantaire felt hurt.

"Apart from Grantaire. Of course I care Anja, you're my only sister. Granted you're a pain in the arse and tend to attract trouble like you do boys, but I hate seeing you hurt. Montparnasse deserves everything coming to him. Never before have I believed an eye for eye." Enjolras said truthfully, kissing her head.

"Anja, Enjolras, I don't think I'm just speaking for myself when I say I'm very confused." Prouvaire broke the silence.

"I knew this was coming." Anja sighed.

"How did you end up in this mess? You're a seventeen year old girl who's recently run away from Italy to live in France with your older brother, and then there's three attempts to kidnap you, by the same guy, in three days. Why?" Grantaire spoke for them all.

They wanted an answer. It was best she told them now, before the press made some story up or she had to go to court.

She didn't bother to move, just rested her head on her brothers chest as he twirled a curl of her hair around his fingers.

"Do you believe in arranged marriages?" She sighed.

"The whole parents-deciding-who-you-marry-for-status-or-wealt h-thing?" Lesgles asked. "No way, its wrong."

"That guy, what was his name? Montparnasse, believed in it, didn't he? Frightened our tough Eponine as well." Grantaire joked.

"You met him?!" Anja thought Enjolras would've told them to leave. He could've hurt them! What Montparnasse did to her today was nice compared to what he did before. They could know everything! But then, she thought, why would they be asking?

"We all fought your battle, in the Musain. And after what you did, he won't come back." Grantaire told her reassuringly.

"So, why was he here?" Marius asked her.

"You don't have to tell us, its clearly not something you want to talk about. We all have our secrets." Bahoral said. Even though he ran with her away from the guy, he didn't push more than was necessary.

"You guys deserve to know. After all you've done for me."

She took a deep breath.

"He's my fiancee... We're engaged."

**I'm going to go and hide now... One of you guys may just kill me for this ending to this chapter. - Gracee Xxx**


	14. Chapter 14: To Put A Ring On It

**Hey, as requested by Iris, who reviewed ages ago, I have some E/E cuteness in store. I know you guys hate me right now, but that's not the last cliffie. I love them too much. So to diffuse the anger I created, here's the next chapter. R and R please, I don't know of what I'm doing is alright, or I'm any of you guys want any changes.**

**Migliori auguri,**

**Gracee Italia L'amo Xxx**

To Put A Ring On It.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Technically, we're not, I never said yes. But our parents have other plans and sort of said yes for me." Anja informed them.

"You're 17!"

"You can't!" Grantaire yelled.

"Shut it guys, it was never about what An wanted, it was always what our parents wanted." Enjolras gave her a weak smile. So know they knew half the story.

"And they wanted me to marry him... So I ran."

"The ring?" Bahoral asked.

Anja went into her left pocket and retrieved a gold ring with diamonds all in a row around the band, and around in an oval that held an opal stone of white. She threw it to him.

"You don't wear it." Marius noted.

"Would you?" She retorted. Enjolras seemed to hold her closer. "If you were me, would you?"

They couldn't answer. How did she do it?

"Its nice though." Eponine said, inspecting the diamonds.

"I suppose. Its too fussy. I always wanted something simple, elegant, maybe with small leaves engraved or something? I know our parents brought these flashy wedding rings, but I don't want it. I wanted a simple bad with the odd small diamond dotted around, nothing big." Anja was passed the ring which she gave to Enjolras who frowned at it.

"Its huge though, you've only got small fingers." He noted.

"I know." She sighed.

There was a silence and then it was broken by Combeferre's alarm going off.

"Lecture in half an hour, law." He stood.

Grantaire, Marius, Courfeyrac and Enjolras sighed.

"I think we've got a literature lecture as well." Prouvaire told Bahoral.

"Shit, philosophy started an hour ago!" Lesgles jumped to his feet and sprinted back to the park for his car.

"I'm meeting Musichetta, so I better be off." Joly said quietly. A cheer went up. He scowled at them.

"If looks could kill!" Bahoral exclaimed, laughing.

"Then you'd all be dead in a heart beat." Anja finished.

"Touche." He nodded in approval. He was beginning to like her even more.

"Right, let's go then." Enjolras said, shifting Anja so he could get up. She just flopped back onto the sofa. "Oh no, you're coming too."

He picked her up again, as Joly had told her to stay off her feet if she wanted her ankle to heal properly.

"I could stay, look after her." Eponine said. Anja certainly did not want another awkward lecture.

"No disrespect Ep, but if something happened, could you get her out quickly? I know you're good in a fight and have been to hell and back, but I don't want you getting hurt either. One person I really care about got injured badly today and that almost destroyed me, I don't know what it would do if another did too." He told her.

Anja smiled softly to herself hoping her Enjolras couldn't see, with him carrying her. What a gentlemen her brother could be. He actually showed some emotion. She was just wondering how Eponine felt.

Eponine couldn't say anything. She just nodded and stood.

"I'll drop you off at you're halls of you want?" Enjolras offered.

"I'd like that." She followed him out to his car (which for obvious reasons, he wasn't allowed to drive to the park in) and sat in the front whilst he put Anja down in the back. Grantaire slid in beside her and Enjolras glared so he moved away again, as Grantaire's car was parked outside the parks gates, he needed a lift to a lecture that Enjolras thought was the first he went to this year.

"So, how's 'Vroche and 'Zelma?" Enjolras asked.

"'Vroche is a pain in the arse and 'Zelma is hell on earth." Eponine joked.

"I know one person whose like that!" He smiled back.

In the back seats, Anja rolled her eyes and Grantaire raised his eyebrows at her.

"I can hear you." She protested.

"Ssh," Grantaire told her in a whisper. "Leave them to it."

So they did.

"You should bring them round sometime, there's another spare room if they wanted to stay the night." Enjolras offered.

"I may just take you up on that deal, only if..."

"If...?" Enjolras asked.

"I could stay too?" She flashed her big chocolate puppy dog eyes.

"Well..." He began. "Of course Ep, I'd love you to stay."

"Also, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a party soon?" Eponine asked.

Anja shot Grantaire a look that told him to shut up. He was going to spoil their moment.

"I mean, its a Musain staff party thingy, and Musichetta is getting Joly to go, so I'm gonna be a right loner and I know how much you LOVE parties..." She gave him her puppy dog eyes again. He was a sucker for them.

"Just for you." He muttered with a smile playing on his lips.

He pulled up outside the main building where Eponine's room was situated. She got out and thanked him, and as she went to walk away, he got out of the car.

"Hey, Eponine!" He called and she spun around to face him as he jogged to her.

X

Grantaire and Anja didn't know what they were saying, but it looked as if Enjolras was either admitting he was wrong about something, or saying thank you. Eponine seemed to blush slightly, as she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled to the floor before shifting her gaze to meet Enjolras'.

"Both a little scared." Anja sighed, it was cute. She leaned forwards to hear them, Grantaire did the same.

"Neither one prepared." Grantaire said. She looked and smiled at him as she concluded.

"Beauty and the Beast."

**Am I forgiven now?- Gracee Xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: I Guess I'll Be Alright

**Ok, so some sibling cuteness and more about Anja in this one, to make her seem more human, and vulnerable. Also comedy, as ever. Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys. Sorry it took so long, I was forever tweaking bits and I'm not sure if I'm totally satesfied with it but what the hell! You've waited long enough (sorry again). Special thanks to .9, stagepageandscreen, and, BroadwayActingChic15, you guys are the best. Any ideas PM me, and I hope you like it.**

**Migliori auguri,**

**Gracee Italia L'amo Xxx**

I GUESS I'LL BE ALRIGHT.

Grantaire was supposed to be in the lecture, but wasn't, obviously. Instead he was wondering around the university trying to find the nearest bar. Anja being trouble had kept him sober and now his body was complaining. He was walking up flights of stairs to the top floor of the uni when he heard a voice coming from the roof garden. It was singing, no, rapping as well. He quietly walked up the stairs and found the door to the garden open, so he continued up the stairs without a sound and sat on them, listening. He was about to get a lot more than he bargained for.

"Think the clouds are clogging up my brain like the weather drain same as the tears on my face. And I'm stuck up in the storm eye," The soft voice paused to think, he didn't know who it was as they sang differently and was distorted by plants. The next line was an all too common occurrence of a line that made him think he should leave.

"I guess I'll be alright" It was Anja. It surprised him how she'd snuck out without anyone noticing.

"Oh. Oh oh. Then it hits me like, oh no." He caught a glimpse of her face, had she been crying?

"And you're that wind that swept me off my feet. Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees." This was the way she showed emotions, Grantaire gathered. It had to be about Montparnasse.

"That's what Dorothy was afraid of: the sneaky tornado. Oh oh oh." He smiled at her movie reference. He was a sucker for the classic Wizard Of Oz.

"There's no place like home." Did she want to go back to Italy?

What she sang next seemed to Grantaire like a vow. Like she'd been hurt many times by Montparnasse, more than she'd care to mention.

"I'm boarding up the windows; locking up my heart. It's like every time the wind blows. I feel it tearing us apart." A tear slid down her face, she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Every time he smiles I let him in again. Everything is fine when you're standing in the eye of the hurricane." Her voice trailed off, she ran her fingers through her hair. She stood and lent on the railings, overlooking the Eiffel Tower in the distance, and France.

"Let all the world be agreed, love comes at much to high a cost, never shall I attempt to love another man again." She sighed. And then she cried.

Grantaire was beginning to think that he shouldn't have intruded her privacy. He looked down at his hands, and realised that since he'd been sat here, he didn't need alcohol. He didn't know what to do. Should he leave now, that way she wouldn't know he was spying on her? Or, should he console a girl who needed it?

Grantaire left silently. Once back in the lecture hall, he wished he'd told her he was there. What he heard made him sad, how could something be so horrible to make someone give up on men altogether?

X

The lecture finished around 7pm and the amis met in the carpark. Grantaire did a double take as Anja left the lecture hall with them. She was full of surprises. She didn't look as if she'd been crying either.

They went back to Enjolras' house, like they usually did. They put the tele on Dave and called a take out.

"So, that's all of us, An?" Enjolras looked down the list of orders, and then back to his sister. "Bahoral!"

She was leant against him and he had his arm around her. Both looked content.

"I've ordered mate." He threw Enjolras a cheeky smile.

"Get off." Enjolras commanded. Reluctantly, Bahoral complied.

"I'm fine thanks." Anja answered his question.

"We are not having this discussion again." Feuilly said sternly. "Just because you're not hungry, doesn't mean you don't eat."

Anja rolled her eyes.

"Just get me some, actually, I'll order." Anja limped over and took the landline phone from his hand and dialled.

"Ciao!" She began, then she was in her element. "Posso ordinare tre pizza di salsiccia piccante con l'erba cipollina e la cipolla, tre salsa di pollo e formaggio paste di, quattro risotti ed una pasta semplice per favore?"

Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes.

"55 Deplorano il Piombino." She had just said their address, 55 Rue Plummet in Italian.

"Sì, sono effettivamente da Roma. Perché la ringrazia!"

"What is she doing, chatting them up?" Courfeyrac joked.

"Is it bad it really turns me on when she speaks Italian?" Bahoral got a well deserved punch in the arm by Enjolras.

"Parlare piacevole a lei, ringrazia. Ciao." Anja put the phone down. "What?! Born and raised in Rome, remember?"

"French parents?" Grantaire huffed.

"You don't spend 17 years in Italy and not speak italian." She said bluntly.

"How long? I'm hungry." Lesgles complained.

"When are you not?" Prouvaire sighed.

"For us? Around 5 to 10 minutes." Anja saw her brother raise an eyebrow. "They said it was nice to meet a fellow Italian."

X

Their food came and it was dished out between the amis. They watched as they ate as Anja put her plate of just pasta, down on the coffee table and went to the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Combeferre asked.

"Do you have any lemon?" She said, rummaging through the fridge.

"Lemon juice, in the door." Grantaire said between mouthfuls.

She found it and walked back to the table and picked up her plate. She flipped open the cap and squirted the lemon juice all over the pasta.

"That, is a waste of good pasta." Marius noted.

"What?! You guys don't have to eat it!" Anja said in her defence as they all stared at her. She actually like it. "Next thing you know, you'll say that jaffa cakes and peanut butter isn't like heaven in your mouth."

They all turned their noses up in disgust.

"Can't say that if you haven't tried it." She shrugged.

"Want to try some pizza? Its lush." Bahoral offered her a piece. Enjolras rolled his eyes and stopped eating.

"Smart move, offer the vegetarian something with meat!" He said sarcastically.

"No way! You eat hawaiian pizzas!" Grantaire nearly choked.

"That's all the meat I eat, and have eaten... Ever." Anja shrugged.

"She protested against meat when she was five. I'm proud you stuck to it." Enjolras told her. She put her plate down.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Enjolras seemed concerned at her outburst.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"An, this isn't funny." Enjolras was serious. His sister, less so.

"Did you actually say you were 'proud' of me? Actually 'proud'?" Anja stood up.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you." He repeated.

"I can die a happy girl tonight." She whispered in his ear as she practically leapt on him in a hug.

The amis laughed and they all stayed talking until around 11 when they all went home before halls went and locked them all out. The residence of 55 Rue Plummet also went to bed.

X

Their kissing was broken by the sound of something clicking shut. She looked over to see her wrist handcuffed to the bedpost and felt the cool metal close tightly around her other one. She panicked. It hurt. She couldn't move. She screamed for help. He forced her mouth open with his hand and shoved the ball in, making her mouth stay open and fastening the straps tightly around her head. He said she could now scream all she wanted. The gag made her jaw hurt as it was too big for her mouth. She couldn't move or speak. She struggled against the cuffs as he traced his finger up the inside of her leg. When he reached mid thigh, she kicked him. He stumbled back. Told her she was going to pay. He hit her repeatedly around the face. She screamed in pain. Then she watched in horror as he sat on top of her and...

Anja woke up screaming. She hated this. Hated every single night full of nightmares. It was getting worse after, she looked at the clock- 2:30, yesterday. She almost couldn't wake herself up this time. Reliving what he had done to her.

Enjolras burst into the room. Messy curls bounced around as he moved, much like hers from her terrors.

"An, you alright?" He asked, not needing an answer.

He sat down on the side of her bed and hugged her. She needed it.

"Where's the fire!" Grantaire stumbled into the room, seeing the two siblings embracing. One needing it more than the other. He secretly wished he could switch places with one of them.

"Don't worry." Grantaire said, trying his best to comfort Anja. "No one can hurt you now."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Enjolras looked at the clock. It was two thirty in the morning.

"You going back to sleep?" He asked Anja, whom he was still hugging.

She didn't answer.

"When you've woken up before, you just got up and didn't go back to sleep, didn't you?" Enjolras caught on.

Every morning, apart from the odd few, Anja was already up and busing herself around their house. She'd been for her morning run, got the newspaper, even done their food shopping or mowed the lawn- although it did just look like the lawnmower had a fight with the grass as she'd not done the best job in the world. It made him wonder if she'd ever slept properly.

"Lie down. You're going back to sleep." Enjolras almost ordered her.

Grantaire took this as his leave, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. He hovered for a couple of seconds.

X

"Where's your guitar?" Enjolras asked her, after almost forcing her to lie down again.

"Mum burned it along with my music." She said it as a matter of fact.

X

Grantaire finally left. She'd been through a lot and not even been here a week. It was her birthday last wednesday, so the amis decided to get her something, only problem was, they didn't know what. Grantaire just had the answer.

X

"How the hell am I meant to get you to sleep now?" Enjolras said in frustration.

Playing the guitar was something they had in common. He had learnt to play hers upside down, as she was left handed and he was right, but he coped. He used to play it to her and she would fall asleep when she was younger. He hoped it still worked, but he didn't have a guitar to play on. Thanks for nothing mother!

"I'm sorry Anja." He knew she loved to play more than anything.

"Its fine. Some people just can't appreciate good music."

Then he had an idea.

He went downstairs and grabbed some matches and then, when going back upstairs, he met a groggy Feuilly.

"I heard screaming." He said.

He was a bit slow for a doctor. Enjolras hated to think of what he was like if he was put on call.

"Its only Anja. She has nightmares. After all she's been through." He explained. Feuilly and Joly were the only other ones who knew about what Montparnasse did a year ago.

"I've got sleeping pills." Feuilly said, causing Enjolras to hesitate on the steps.

On a normal day, he would've said no, but for the fact that this past week, she'd only had around 18 hours sleep in total, that was less than three hours each night, he pondered it.

"I'll go get them, and a glass of water." He said, going to his medical bag.

Enjolras went up the stairs and into Anja's room.

He went over to the candles she had dotted around and moved anything flammable away from them. He lit them all so the room began to smell of jasmine, lavender and vanilla. He extinguished the match in the pot of sand she had set them all in for safety.

He sat on the edge of her bed again when Feuilly softly pushed the door open and entered with a shot glass of pink liquid.

"Drink this." He handed it to her.

She took the shot glass.

"Ew, what is it? It smells like, like... There is no smell that its like." She said.

"Doesn't matter. Drink up."

It was more of a challenge to get herself to swallow the foul thing, than for them to get her to take it in the first place. She handed the shot glass back to Feuilly and coughed when she finally managed to swallow it.

"How long does it take to work?" Enjolras didn't care if she knew that he had drugged her.

"Depends on the person, really." Feuilly said. "It can take a minute or half an hour."

Enjolras managed to catch her around her shoulders, before she properly fell backwards, even though she was only sitting. He gently lowered her so she way lying down again, and he and Feuilly exited the room and went to bed themselves. Neither one needing drugs to keep them asleep for a good eight hours.

X

Enjolras woke quite late for once, probably because of Anja's nightmare that he had to sort. After he had showered and dressed, he went downstairs to find Grantaire Combeferre and Feuilly, all up.

"Morning!" Grantaire sounded oddly cheery.

"Ok." Enjolras said slowly, getting himself an apple from the fruit basket.

"How's Anja? I heard about last night." Combeferre asked.

"Why are some people blessed to sleep through anything? Its a gift!" Grantaire joked.

"Actually, there are several stages of sleep. Ther-" Feuilly started.

"I was joking Feuilly. No need to do a Joly and recite your textbook on us!"

Feuilly rolled his eyes and went back to his reading before his lecture.

"Night mare." Enjolras stated.

"Actaully," Feuilly received a glare from Grantaire. "She had a night terror, normally caused by a traumatic experience of some kind-"

"Like yesterday, with Montparnasse beating her?" Grantaire asked.

Feuilly paused, looking at Enjolras and remembering his friends words when they asked about Montparnasse in the first place. He said it wasn't his secret. And nor was it Feuilly's.

"Yeah, like yesterday. Normally the person can't be woken and doesn't respond well to touch. The trauma cases remember whatever they were scared about, non trauma related cases wake up none the wiser and go straight back to sleep. In Anja's case, she managed to wake herself up before she did- Hey!"

Feuilly lifted his voice as Anja limped across to them and sat on a stool by the counter the boys were crowded around.

She looked tired and acted groggy. Grantaire walked up behind her and whispered loudly in her ear.

"Morning Sunshine."

Anja nearly fell of the stool at the noise. He gave her a cheeky smile.

"That's not even funny." She moaned. She took and apple from the basket and looked at the clock on the oven opposite her.

"Shit! What exactly did you give me last night?" She stared wide eyed at Feuilly. Training for cheerleading started at 9, not that she could admit to it, or do much. Cosette had texted her the times and said they were adding parts in now they had more time.

"One, water mixed with really strong sleeping pills." Feuilly said, not faltering under her glare.

"And two, don't swear." Enjolras finished Feuilly's sentence. Anja rolled her eyes at him.

"You can tell their siblings." Combeferre said to Grantaire as they watched from behind the counter as Enjolras and Anja both took a bite of their apple simultaneously.

"What?!" They chorused.

"Definitely." Grantaire agreed. "Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours."

Anja gave him a sarcastic smile that said it all. She was about to say something back to him when her phone pinged. She quickly unlocked it and read the text from Musichetta.

'Hey! Joly told me about what happened yesterday. Pick you up slightly later for practice. Luv ya! Chetta Xxx'

Anja rolled her eyes. Of course Joly told her. It was probably all over the news as well. With that thought Anja took the tv remote beside and spun around on the stool and flicked the tv on. It went to the morning local news and had a picture of her on the screen and Montparnasse.

"Of all the images to use, they pick that one!" She exclaimed.

Enjolras had a grave look on his face and turned the screen off again.

"Yeah well they don't know what really happened." He muttered.

"I think you've got bigger fish to fry than which picture they use of you." Combeferre said.

"I don't fry fish, I'm a vegetarian." Anja stated.

"Hilarious." Grantaire said sarcastically.

"I know." Anja retorted.

Their bickering was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Enjolras answered it.

"Hey!" Musichetta's voice drifted to the living room. "Is Anja awake? I'm here to take her out."

"Yeah she is, just. I don't know Chetta, she's not suppose to be on her feet at all."

"Let me just stop you there Enjolras. I know." Musichetta said sternly. "Joly's told me everything about what she can and can't do. I just thought it would be good for her to actually hang out with some girls for a change."

"Yeah."

Anja startled her brother as she appeared beside him, pulling on her converse and slinging a brown leather bag with a buckle on the front and a long strap, over her shoulder.

"You are not going Anja." He tried to keep his patience. Goodness knows what could happen to the injured, half drugged, seventeen year old.

"Try and stop her!" Musichetta called as she took Anja's good hand and pulled her through the gap in the door and down the steps and helped her into her car. Enjolras just stood there. He tutted and shut the front door.

"You did such a good job of enforcing that brotherly power you have there Apollo." Grantaire smirked.

"I can get a lot more done than if she was here, anyway, Musichetta will look after her." Enjolras didn't sound convinced.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, Anja can look after herself!" Combeferre sounded frustrated. No one gave the girl any credit. "Can no one see that?"

"Because she did such a great job yesterday didn't she?" Enjolras regretted the words as soon as he said them. So did Feuilly as he punched Enjolras in the stomach.

"Ok..." Enjolras took a deep breath as Feuilly had a nasty punch. "... I deserved that."

X

Anja just laughed to herself as Musichetta drove to the uni. Her phone pinged again.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't- Enjolras.'

She replied for once.

'What? Like have fun? A Xxx'

He was quick to respond.

'You are dead when you get back.'

She rolled her eyes as if he could see her.

'I'm not coming back then. A Xxx'

'Just my luck!'

Witty comments didn't suit his as well as it did her. Maybe she was blessed. She was about to reply when Enjolras seemed to go back into older brother mode.

'Stay off that ankle.'

'Stay off your textbooks. A Xxx'

'What?! No!'

'My answer exactly ;) A Xxx'

She'd won as he didn't reply. She put her phone in her pocket and turned the radio up in Musichetta's car. Both girls yelled along to Bon Jovi's Living On A Prayer.

**So here's what Anja actually says if your wondering. And google translate won't give you the answer.**

**"Hi, can I order three pepperoni pizza's with chives and onion, three chicken and cheese sauce pastas, four risottos and a plain pasta please? 55 Rue Plummet. Yes, I'm actually from Rome. Why thank you! Nice talking to you, thanks. Bye."**

**Gracee Xxx**

**P.S. R and R please. Because you love me?**


	16. Chapter 16: Fears

**Ok, a little warning here, this chapter gets quite dark. But to counter it there's a little cuteness at the end. Sorry for the surge of new characters but its necessary. Any questions PM me. Love you all, and I'm really sorry emma. mg .9 but I had a shout out to you in my prevois AN but it didn't come out. I dunno (I think my slang writing may be getting better!), what happened so sorry, you too are amazing. As ever, please R and R and I hope you like it!**

**Gracee Xxx **

FEARS AND SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL.

They got to the university in no time and Musichetta pulled up in the uni car park. She helped Anja out of the car and put her arm around her shoulders. Musichetta had to bend down slightly as she took Anja's waist and she helped the blonde walk (limp) to the gymnasium where training was.

X

The whole squad seemed to freeze and watch when Anja entered. Cosette ran over with a smile on her face and pulled Anja into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" She squealed in her ear. "I love your outfit by the way!"

Anja glanced down at what she was wearing. Only a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a dark green vest top with a loose lace top over it with no sleeves. Nothing special.

"'Sette, give the girl time to breathe!" Musichetta told her, helping Anja walk to where the floor started and Beth was overseeing the flyers do their routine. Cosette took Anja's other arm and the girls practically carried her over.

"We brought you a prezzie!" Cosette announced to Beth. She turned and hugged Anja more gently than Cosette.

"Sorry if you were expecting a puppy." Anja joked.

"No, you're better." Beth told her. "I'm sorry. We all saw it on the news. Are you sure you should be here?"

"The doctor says she should stay off her ankle because of what the knife did, and her wrist was dislocated, and ribs bruised, lip slit and cut above her eye-" Musichetta quoted Joly.

"So just a couple of bruises and I'll live." Anja finished.

"I'm just glad you seem ok." Beth gave her a smile. Then they turned to observe the rest of the squad as Musichetta and Cosette went to warm up.

"We've left places for you in the routine, and I'm sure you get the hang of it quickly." Beth explained what she wanted Anja to do. It seemed easy enough to do, when she could attempt.

"Ok Aries, take five." She called to the team. "Harry, get the boys over here!"

A group of four male, tall, muscular cheerleaders came over to the girls.

"You must be Anja." The one called Harry shook Anja's left hand, in seeing the other bandaged.

"Yeah, hey." She replied.

"Oh sorry!" Beth snapped back to reality. "This is Harry, Ben, Dan and Joe. They're basically your rocks and they're the best in the squad. After you, well you know, they'll be the ones to catch you so you're in safe hands."

Anja smiled. What she was going to do was very dangerous. Enjolras wouldn't like it, so that was an incentive.

"I feel as if you're not in the best shape to practice currently." Harry smiled at her.

"You think correct." Anja retorted.

"Am I also correct in believing that who I'm talking to is the youngest of the formidable Enjolras family?"

"Unfortunately." She said.

"Its good to have met Enjolras' sister. He spoke of you before, only a little though." Harry informed her. "I didn't expect you to be so... Small?"

"As in..?" Anja raised her eyebrows.

"Well your brother is quite muscular," He paused as she lifter her top slightly to reveal her toned and faint six packed stomach.

"And I'm not?" She questioned.

"Point proved." He exhaled. She could tell he was slightly daunted by the prospect of her.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite your head off." She playfully hit his arm.

"What I meant was I thought it ran in the family, but you're so thin!" He warmed to her.

"Compliment?"

"Maybe." He matched her in raising his eyebrows as well.

"I'm not in the best shape possible, as you probably saw." Anja dropped her gaze as she accidentally mentioned yesterday.

"I meant to ask, if you don't mind?" He turned serious. They could be really good friends but he could tell that yesterday was something she'd rather forget.

"How did you get out of it? The footage on tv showed him standing on your wrist, but not how you got out." He asked.

Anja thanked God for Javert. She knew he had ordered the last part of her fight to be destroyed. There was no evidence of her pulling the gun on Montparnasse.

"The police came." She nodded.

"Lucky they did, otherwise I dunno what we'd do without our number 15 flyer." He handed her a burgundy hoodie, like the rugby team's, but on the back had her number 15 and the name A. Enjolras on the back above the number. On the front was the Revolutionaries badge but the emphasis on the aries part.

"Thanks."

"It may make you feel better. Help you recover and put a smile back on that pretty little face of yours." He pinched her cheek. It felt like they'd known each other for ages. He reminded her of Alex, her eldest brother.

"But if you're going to be fit enough, you need to rest." Beth went to take Anja to the stands in the gymnasium, when Harry came up behind them and scooped Anja up. He went to the stands and sat her down. Cosette came and sat next to her as Beth occupied the other side.

They rest of the squad gathered around as they all discussed everything and anything, and all got to terms with Anja and what really happened yesterday. She spilled a little on Enjolras, not that the girls minded one bit.

X

Musichetta drove Anja home again after being out with Anja the whole day. Once training was over, her, Anja, Cosette, Beth and Eponine (who joined them) went to the Greek restaurant on campus and had a nice girly dinner. They then went and caught a girly movie together as the cinema was showing Wild Child and they all loved the film.

She knocked on the door and Enjolras answered, taking Anja in and turning back to Musichetta.

"See, told you she'd be alright." Musichetta smirked.

"Thanks Chetta." Enjolras said. "Do you want to come in for coffee?"

"Nah, I'm going to Joly's. See you later!" She called as she ducked back into her car.

Enjolras waved as she pulled off the pavement and sped down the street. He locked the front door and turned to Anja.

He looked at the clock. It was eleven fifty. He didn't know she'd been gone so long!

"Right you," He picked her up. "Bed."

She couldn't really protest as he carried her to the room which had become hers. He put her down and kissed the top of her head.

"Night." He said.

"Night bro." She replied as he shut the door to her room.

X

She couldn't speak. She couldn't scream. She couldn't move. She ached all over. She was so dirty. She felt unclean. Her purity gone. She had no sense of time. How long had he been going? She was tired. So very tired. He kept going. Pushing her harder. He hit her. Punched her. Kicked her. Bit her. She now hurt all over. Her body arched in pain. It was the little movement she had. She told her she was ready, that he would now break her. She had spirit, but she was about to be broken so she was almost beyond repair. She screamed as she felt it. It didn't hurt, yet. She was too young, too too young.

Anja sat bolt upright. Her head colliding with Enjolras' as she didn't notice him sat next to where she was lying.

"Ow." She moaned. She rubbed her forehead. Her vision was slightly impaired.

"That must've been some bad dream An." Enjolras also nursed his head. "I didn't know you could do so much damaged."

She really had no idea how hard she'd actually hit until a sharp pain made her want to bury her head. She had no idea that she'd also sat back a little until she flipped her head back and smashed her head against the wall. The last thing she heard was Enjolras.

"Feuilly! Anja, stay awake."

X

Enjolras was awake before everyone else. He was worried even though Feuilly told him there was nothing to be worried about. Once Anja was out cold, Feuilly checked her over. He said that she'd just knocked herself out and would sleep it off as it didn't help she was overtired. Enjolras was more concerned with the fact that she was finding it hard to wake up.

"Hey!" Grantaire and Combeferre came downstairs.

"Hey." Enjolras greeted them with less enthusiasm.

"We heard Anja last night." Combeferre told him.

"Sorry."

"No need. She been through lots for only living 17 years. Its understandable." Combeferre pointed out.

"How did you get her to sleep this time?" Grantaire wondered.

"I didn't." Enjolras noticed they raised their eyebrows. "She knocked herself out."

X

Feuilly helped her sit by the pitch as her head still spun from her violent encounter with the wall. She was even more unsteady on her feet from it. She didn't mind the cool morning air as she sat watching her brother and his friends practice scrums, penalties, tries and conversions. She enjoyed rugby, it was a good sport. Unfortunatly, France wasn't very good in the six nations, but the team she supported seemed to improve under Jacques Brunel and it was clearly apparent in the autumn when they lost by only three points to Australia. She was french, yes. But being born in Venice made her a Venetian, so naturally, she supported Italy. She wouldn't dare tell her parents that, she may tell Enjolras someday, he was always more accepting.

She met their coach. Monsieur Fabre. He was nice. But boy could he shout! You wouldn't think he was like that when he spoke.

"Are you into sports as well?" He asked her. She told him that she was a gymnast and played polo as well as she danced and competed in tennis and badminton tournaments as well. She left a number of things off the list.

"And I'm a runner. Long distance." She finished.

"If you weren't badly injured I'd get you to show these boys something!" They laughed.

"I've seen them run faster." She told him.

"Oh really now?" He cocked an eyebrow at the younger Enjolras. She faltered.

"No." She said quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry, I know they can. You must be something special if you can get them to run faster than that." He pointed to them, tossing the ball backwards between them. "The tv showed them, just to put you at ease."

"I'll help put them through their paces when I'm better." She said.

"I'd like that." He shook her hand to seal the deal.

They chatted for the whole day. She helped umpire matches and sent Bahoral off twice for foul play, which he was none to happy about, but the first time he claimed it was only because she wanted him to stand beside her. It wasn't. He tackled Enjolras too high. Now, however much she loved to see her brother taken down, she was fair. The second was for kicking Courfeyrac. Everyone saw that one.

They got take out delivered to the stadium for dinner and stayed and ate before they had one last practise at scrums and penalties and all went their separate ways home.

Enjolras didn't get into the car. Anja was about to ask why when she saw Eponine's car pull up.

"Sorry I'm late!" She rolled down the window. "'Vroche is excited about seeing you again."

"He's welcome anytime." He answered. He went to get into the passenger seat when he turned to Grantaire's car and called. "Look after her!"

Then everyone left. Anja smiled. It was nice to see her brother less Apollo and more Aaron. More human.

As soon as the front door was open, the residence of 55 Rue Plummet all had showers and went to bed within half an hour.

X

She was scared. He told her she should be enjoying it. He asked if she was. When she didn't reply he said he was going to make her. Then everything went black. She felt the coolness as her ankles were tied apart from each other with, what? Chains? She didn't know. He caressed her thighs and then went closer. She felt her whole body tingle. She was breathing heavily. Her muscles contracted. Her body pulsed. She couldn't not find pleasure in this, she wouldn't let herself. He went harder. Pushing and pushing until the rush. She let out a series of screams that were muffled. He didn't stop. It happened over twelve times. She was exhausted. The thirteenth she nearly fainted. He now stopped and removed her blindfold. She tried to thrash around. But she was tied to the bed. He told her she shouldn't disobey. He hit her again. She bled. His ring caught her head. He tightened the cuffs around her right wrist. She screamed. His hands closed around her neck. She had to stay awake. Her body could fight this. It couldn't. It was shutting down. Blacking out.

x

She felt someone on top of her. Holding her down. Her wrists pinned either side of her head. Her legs trapped together under the weight. She resisted. Then she flew back to reality.

x

Grantaire was heading up to bed himself when he heard the sound of something smashing from Anja's room. Going against what his head said he investigated. He slowly opened the door to see her bedside lamp in pieces on the floor with her bedding. Barely staying on the double bed herself, Anja thrashed around, unable to wake herself from her night terror. Even though Feuilly said he shouldn't touch her, Grantaire had to do something. She had blood on her hand from the broken porcelain and was only going to hurt herself further.

He felt her forehead. She was hot, tears streamed down her face. She was tossing and turning as she slept.

She screamed. She struggled more and more, causing a picture frame to hit the floor. Luckily Grantaire caught it before it smashed. He looked at it. It was of her, Enjolras, Aidan, Alex and Adam. It looked old. Grantaire placed the picture away from her and leapt into action.

He had to calm her down. He tried to wake her up, but she hit him. He took each of her wrists in his hands and held them down to the bed. At least she couldn't hit him anymore. He could guess what her sub conscience would do next so he knelt on her legs with half force as he had not intention of hurting her. She struggled in his grip, but he was stronger.

x

Anja finally escaped and flew back to reality. She was confused.

Someone was on top of her, holding her wrists firmly in their iron grip, not letting go. Her heart leapt out of her body, she struggled but their grip was strong. Whose grip? Her initial thought went to Montparnasse and her defense mechanism came instantly. Anja raised her knee, but found she couldn't as she found her legs pinned down by another force, more than likely by whoever was holding her. She continued to struggle.

"The more you struggle, the more its going to hurt."

The voice above her said in anger, Grantaire's voice.

Her eyes snapped open and they adjusted to the dim light. The room rushed into view, dark, Grantaire looked shaken, but he did not let go.

"Seriously, Anja, stop struggling." He cursed.

Her insides fumed, still disoriented. She was scared and did not want to wake up to this. Especially after what her terrors were about. Grantaire was breathing heavily above her.

"Get. Off. Me. Now!" She growled at him.

"Only if you promise to hear me out."

"No."

"Then I'm staying right here." He told her.

She tried to move him from on top of her but he just squeezed her bad wrist gently and she stopped trying to move him. He showed that he wasn't above hurting her, but it was for her own good. She gave in.

"Fine." She said.

"I don't believe you."

"I promise you idiot, now get off me."

He complied, but wasn't a hundred per cent certain that she would keep up her end of the deal. Grantaire slid off the bed to stand beside her. She breathed, trying to calm herself down.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. She had restrained herself and managed not to swear. She really didn't appreciate waking up with someone holding her down.

"You were screaming your head off, Anja, like someone was really hurting you, I thought you were getting... I was just able to hold you down. I couldn't wake you, and you were thrashing around." He had to be honest. He believed she'd been lied to, too much.

"Christ Anja! Don't scare me like that." He nearly spat, she closed her eyes. Attempted to calm herself. It clearly didn't work.

"I was dreaming." She yelled at him.

"Can you stop having such violent dreams then?" He regretted what he'd just said. It showed immediately. He didn't know what to do. Enjolras was at Eponine's. She had no one there at the moment. So he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her.

She was a little apprehensive at first but she warmed to it. He held her gently, but she also felt protected in his embrace, as if no one could touch her.

"Now, I can't play the guitar, but I have another idea." He told her. "Get changed and I'll take you out."

He left her room and met her downstairs five minutes later. She had dark blue skinny jeans on with a faded red knitted top on and a scarf with a thick cream knitted jacket with a hood and no sleeves. She had fingerless gloves on also. She pulled on a pair of faded brown military boots and zipped them up.

X

Grantaire had to admit she looked incredibly beautiful as the moon illuminated her pale features. They walked in silence side by side along the streets of Paris. It was stunning.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Ever seen Paris at night?" He smiled when she shook her head. "There's a first time for everything."

He showed her the Louvre all lit up and the Eiffle tower. They ran across the once busy road that encased the Arc de Triomf and he gave her an up close view. Everything was perfect.

When they got back, Anja collapsed on her bed, fully clothed as fell straight asleep, a midnight Paris drifting in her mind.

Grantaire smiled at her as he removed her boots and carefully lifted her up as he removed her coat and hung it on the back if her desk chair. He lay her actually underneath the covers and laid her head on the pillow before shutting the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17: Falling Faster

**Wow, just wow guys! Over 3000 views, 15 followers, 6 favorites and 36 reviews. I'm speechless. Just wow and a huge Grazie. So, GRAZIE! - yes I did just make a joke, yes I am sorry, and yes it was terrible.**

**You can all hate on me after this. Back to england tomorrow. So as a farewell to Ireland for about two weeks, I decided you should have a chapter, that may be controversial, but who cares! So here it is, and it was the first chapter I wrotw solely in English- I ****nornally write in Italian and then my friend helps me translate, but this one I wrote in english and had taken me longer to write. I'm quite pleased.**

**Gracee Xxx**

FALLING FASTER.

Anja awoke feeling tired but refreshed slightly after her night out. She smiled to herself as she lay in her bed. She saw she was still in her clothes with her boots by her bed and jacket on her chair. She didn't remember taking them off. She quickly got up and changed into her high waisted shorts and a stripy vest top. She skipped the best she could. Her ankle was healing nicely. Joly would still shout for her running down the stairs.

She was met by Feuilly and a note from Enjolras.

"Here." He handed her the note.

'Gone to lecture. Eat breakfast. Stay off your feet and don't get into trouble. E X'

"Aw! He left me a kiss!" She exclaimed.

"Was that all you picked up on?" Feuilly sighed, handing her a slice of toast, which to his surprise, she ate.

"Yeah. I'm off a cheer meeting."

"What?!" Feuilly made her freeze.

"Shit." She mumbled. "I'm off to Chetta's to meet with the girls." She still had the toast in her hand as she slipped on her flip-flops and grabbed her bag.

"Laters!"

Before the door shut, Feuilly was at it, calling after the teen that frustrated him everyday.

"Enjolras said to stay off your feet!" He reminded her as she looked as if she was going to walk everywhere.

"Since when did I do what Enjolras said?"

She winked at him and disappeared down the street.

X

Discussions. Everyone was sat in a circle, on plastic seats. Anja fiddled with her hair and inspected her nails.

"Are you even listening?" Beth rubbed her temple.

"Huh?" Anja responded.

"No then. Cheer uniform?" Beth reminded her.

"Oh yeah. That."

"Why don't we change it?" Cosette asked. Beth looked weary.

"Cosette's right. Its been like this for five years." Musichetta backed her up.

"Anyone got any ideas then?" Beth sighed.

There was a cough and Beth spun to face Harry who point at Anja.

"Anja? Go on girl, you're time to shine." Beth pulled her from her seat and sat next to Harry as Anja stood awkwardly in the middle.

She cleared her throat.

"Um? Yeah, so I've been thinking. I think we need to change as a squad, not only what we wear. Maybe more modern tunes instead of predictably preppy music. Something with a bite. Attitude. Dances more than cheer routines stand out in competitions. Think Bring It On. They bring in passion. That's what we need." Anja took a breath.

"We already have it, Beth, and you may not have realised but you've choreographed on of the best French version of The Hacker, I've ever seen."

Beth blushed in embarrassment. Her agitated nature that she previously had gone.

"I have an idea for more edgy music with feeling. It'll scare the opposition shitless if we use it." People nodded.

Anja went to the board set up and connected her iPad from her bag to the projector. She brought up ideas for clothing.

"Red, black and gold are our colours. We need something that makes us feel comfortable and safe when doing our stunts."

"I like the burgundy leotards." Cosette said too loudly. "They're cute!"

Anja rolled her eyes.

In two hours they all came to an agreement. They decided they needed to match the boys and what they wore as male cheerleader, as well as the team. They were to have burgundy leotards with a low back and elbow length sleeves. The left sleeve would be gold and go across to the right in gold lettering spelling 'Aries' but the majority would be burgundy. They would have black gymnastics shorts or leggings each with their names written on the back, across the bum, like gymnasts do.

"Shoes?" Musichetta asked.

"None." Anja got a stern look from Beth.

"Gymnasts don't. Tumbling groups don't. Why should we have to?" Anja gave in. "If you really want to we can go for white normal cheer shoes ok? Like the ones you have."

In no time, Cosette had designed the outfit on the iPad and Anja had sent it to the company and it was all paid for on the cheer budget. Everyone was happy.

Cosette decided that she should get Anja back home before Enjolras called her again. Her phone rang out in the vintage ringtone everyone had.

"Hey, Cosette." Enjolras was lucky that he knew her and that Anja would be with her. He often spoke to the cheerleader before matches as her uncle was his rugby coach. They had a friendly relationship.

"What now?" She sighed, looking at Anja from across the room.

"Is Anja home?" He asked.

"I take it you're not, otherwise you're getting really lazy if you're not getting up to see if she is." Cosette retorted. She seemed to have stunned him slightly.

"An is rubbing off on you." He muttered. "Great."

"If you don't tell me why you've bugged me for two hours straight I'm hanging up." She told him sternly.

"Ok, ok. I'm staying Eponine's again tonight-"

"Awww! I told you you could do it! You cutie." Cosette interrupted him. She had known from the first look that he liked her, and she liked him. But somehow, Cosette never managed to get them together.

"So can you get her home safely?" He asked.

"Fine. You owe me. Bye!" She didn't let him reply. She went and spoke to Anja.

"You're brother is being a pain in the ass." She told her.

"When is he not?" They laughed. They both were at the door.

"Before you go!" Beth ran up to the pair. "When will you be able to get in the air again?"

"Joly's going to see tomorrow. He can't promise anything, but if he says I'm getting better then I'll be here in two days to practise." Anja said.

"I don't want to push you into hurting yourself again." Beth put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Promise."

X

Cosette dropped her home and Anja skipped dinner because she'd eaten with the squad and went on a short walk.

"You're not going out Anja! Its half ten." Grantaire told her, standing in front of the door.

"Says the man who took me out at ten to two in the morning to see Paris." She protested.

"It made you feel better." He retorted, standing firmly and moved in the general direction she did, mirroring her as she went to make a break for it.

"Its necessary to help my ankle heal." She insisted.

And she was allowed to go. When we say allowed...

Anja had a plan. She agreed that it was late and sat on the sofa in despair. She went to the conservatory at the back of the house and silently slipped into the garden, hopping over the fence. Feuilly, Combeferre and Grantaire only knew she had left when they saw her walk past the window.

X

Ok, let's be honest, she went for a short run. She stuck to her promise and came back before eleven and went in the shower. She came back downstairs to find Grantaire and strangely, Bahoral there in the living room.

"You don't live here." She told him as if he'd forgotten.

"I waited for you to come home." He winked. She smiled.

Then things got serious. Then came the confrontation.

"There's more, isn't there?" Grantaire asked from the sofa as she limped around the kitchen, opening a can of Strongbow.

"About what?"

"About the past three days. Montparnasse coming back has triggered these nightmares you have."

"Let's not even go there." She warned.

"I can tell, you never had them this bad before." Grantaire told her. "So there has to be more."

"No." She said all too quickly.

"I had to hold you down last night!"

"Can we please drop it?" She pleaded.

"You cannot tell me its nothing!" Grantaire knew getting frustrated at her wasn't helping. He let his anger get the better of him.

"THERE IS NO MORE!" She yelled. She blew.

She busied herself again.

Bahoral and Grantaire didn't know how to react. Bahoral knew Grantaire had pushed her too far.

"Anja..."

Bahoral got up, sighing, and went over to her; taking her hands in his and stared deep into her turquoise eyes, full of tears.

"Anja, what else did he do? There has to be a reason. One your parents don't know about?" Bahoral said softly.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

She tore from their's gaze and wiped it away, not wanting them to see her cry.

Bahoral took her hand and led to the sofa and they sat down facing each other. In their own world, forgetting Grantaire altogether.

"You don't have to, Anja. No one can hurt you now." Bahoral said.

"During the fight, Enjolras said that he stole something from you. What did he take?" Bahoral asked.

"We can get it back if you tell us?" He didn't know if he was pushing her too far.

"You can't get it back, but thanks anyway."

"Sure we can, everything can be found again, you just have to look. We can take it back."

"You can't take back your virginity."

X

Bahoral stayed silent, like his heart was suddenly stopped by her words. The echoed around his head. It was a while before he came to senses and realised it wasn't about him. He reached out a delicately wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek with his thumb.

"Come here." He said softly, as he motioned for her to sit in his arms.

She did. They both sat, curled up on the sofa in each others arms for a while. Bahoral didn't need to tell her anything. He was just there for her, and that's all Anja needed.

**So, I didn't want you guys thinking it was Grantaire did I? Something one reviewer said made me think, and it turns out, lots of people agree. So you may hate me for this chapter... But still hate me in a review. Btw, the more reviews, the quicker I write.**

**(Ok first time I've EVER used btw in my life. I kindo of like it. English I'd a weird language, you have so many three letter abreviations!)**

**Gracee Xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: Its Just The Weight

**Ok, so my AN in the last chapter was a lie. Sorry. I just want to keep you guessing. If I jumped straight in then you'd know straight away, wouldn't you? Well, whoever it is, it not going to be easy for them, I mean, Anja attracts trouble everywhere she goes, right?**

**Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. For someone in their summer holiday, I'm quite busy. Surfing has become quite big right now for me. I'm staying away from beach volleyball though. I don't was a rerun of what happened last time (and I'm sure you guys don't either. Do you?) **

**Here's another chapter to shake things up a bit, and next chapter after this, I know you'll all hate me for, but hey! I'll live, hopefully. I'll update as soon as I can, so here's a little cutie of a chapter coming up.**

**Migliori auguri,**

**Gracee Italia L'amo Xxx**

ITS JUST THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD.

Grantaire was frozen in time, his gaze dropped, eyes flicking from side to side as those unexpected words fluttered around his mind. His heart thumped louder against his chest like footsteps of soldiers coming home from a war. He felt his blood course through his body and every moment was sensed and anger at what he had done to her. Angry for not even knowing her when it happened.

X

It felt as if she had crumbled under the weight of the world. No one had ever seen her cry. She'd never let them. Why was she so scared to let them see her weak? They meant no bad and looked out for her. She was trying to push them away. Somehow she knew she wouldn't be happy without them. Happiness only occurs when its shared. She didn't want words. She didn't want anything but someone who cared.

X

As long as she needed him, he would be there. He'd be waiting for her, everyday. Wherever she went, whatever she did. He wouldn't let no one hurt her. Won't let anyone else break her heart.

X

This was new. Feelings. He could tell she needed someone to comfort her. He didn't think he was doing very well. Should he say something? She must knew that he will be there if she ever needs him. He didn't need to tell her.

X

Bahoral left. They had contently sat together for 45 minutes. Neither talking. Forgetting Grantaire was there too.

Bahoral looked down to see Anja start to go to sleep with her head on his chest. He shook her gently.

"Hey, I've got to get back." He said softly. "Sorry."

She slowly moved so he could get up and she showed him out. He left, but not before leaving a calming kiss on her forehead.

She crawled into bed around midnight.

X

It was rough. Rough and fast. As she felt it pulse and move, it hurt her. She tried to scream. No good. He had one hand firmly closing on her bare neck and a ball rammed in her mouth. As he continued, she struggled, but her body seemed to yearn for it. Her mind didn't. He told her her body asked to be pleasured. So he left her and touched her bare skin again, and again. It must've been around ten hours. He hadn't stopped, every inch hurt, but still he kept on going. She screamed every couple of seconds now. Wishing it to end. Any way out she would take. His hands closed in around her neck again. Tighter this time. Til death do us part.

Then she felt like she'd fallen into a bliss. The pain dispersed. Her body relaxed. Tension left. She was coaxed into a deep dreamless sleep.

X

Grantaire sat in silence as Bahoral left. Anja said nothing. She just went upstairs to bed.

He got up and went to the full can of cider she had opened. He went to gulp it down when his heart stopped him. Enjolras had gone to Eponine's again. What if someone needed him? He put the can in the bin and jumped a mile as a sequence of screams stole him from rewinding what he had learnt.

He moved swiftly up the stairs and silently entered Anja's room. She was like she was before. But now he knew why. He didn't know what to do, so he shut off his logic and thought to his late mother, who guided him.

He manoeuvred Anja as she almost rolled off the bed, and slid in beside her. Letting her rest in his arms as he had a slight grip on her wrists to keep them restrained. He noticed his t shirt was wet and then he noticed her crying. She was asleep, but crying. He remembered his mother. He didn't know what he'd do without her at the moment. Good old mum!

She started to struggle more but he had her small wrists encased in his grasp, which he held firmly.

He had to at least try.

"Don't give up. It's just the weight of the world when your heart's heavy, I, I will lift it for you." She still seemed tense as he softly sang to her.

"Don't give up. Because you want to be heard. If silence keeps you, I, I will break it for you." He was relieved when she seemed to sink into his chest. He pulled her closer.

"Everybody wants to be understood. Well I can hear you. Everybody wants to be loved. Don't give up." He whispered. "Because you are loved."

"Don't give up. It's just the hurt that you hide. When you're lost inside, I, I will be there to find you." He slowly released her wrists, content she wasn't going to hit him.

"Don't give up. Because you want to burn bright if darkness blinds you I, I will shine to guide you."

"Everybody wants to be understood. Well I can hear you. Everybody wants to be loved. Don't give up. Because you are loved."

"You are loved. Don't give up. It's just the weight of the world. Don't give up. Everyone needs to be heard." He lay down with her still wrapped in his arms. He shut his eyes. "You are loved."

He fell asleep to the sound of Anja's light breaths.

X

Light peaked through the blinds in her room and shone on her face.

Slowly, Anja was pulled from her slumber. She opened one eye; hit the lock screen button on her phone and saw it was only seven in the morning. Too early to get up. She felt refreshed, but was still tired slightly.

She pushed the button again and the screen went black. Then she saw someone else in her bed with her as she held her phone up. She saw a sleeping Grantaire, who looked peaceful.

She could be really mean at this point, and make as scene about them sleeping together, but in a weird sort of way, she felt better knowing he was there. She put her phone down on the small table, and noticed his arms wrapping around her. She smiled to herself, and rested her head on his chest and fell back into a tranquil sleep.

X

Grantaire woke up when he heard the front door rattle under a fist. He went to move but then lay back down again, remembering that a certain girl was asleep beside him, or, on him.

He carefully slid his arm from beneath her shoulder blades and delicately rested her head on the pillow, not wanting to wake her.

He rolled out of her bed and slowly shut the door to her room behind him as he went downstairs.

He flung open the door to Enjolras.

"You have keys, you know!" Grantaire said. He was quite agitated as he didn't actually have to be up today. At all. He would've enjoyed a few more hours with Anja, if he was honest.

"Yeah, well they're at Eponine's and hang on!" Enjolras noticed something odd mid sentence. "Are you in the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

Grantaire looked down at himself. Oh shit! He had just gotten into bed with her last night. Damn it!

"Uh, yeah?" He said wearily.

"I know what's going on."

Grantaire looked to Enjolras, almost scared. What was he going to do now he knew that he'd slept with Anja? Nothing happened! He doubted even she knew he was there.

"You've been up watching tv all night haven't you?"

Grantaire tried not to look relieved.

"No."

"Don't lie to me." Enjolras told him as they went upstairs.

"Ok, yeah, I was." Grantaire lied.

"Right, I'm off to bed, I think you should too." Enjolras stopped outside his room.

"Why? Did you not sleep with Eponine?" Grantaire pressed.

Enjolras was suddenly put on the spot.

"Yes, but-" He realised what he had just said as his best friend wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Good on you Apollo!"

"No I didn't mean it like that! We're not even going out!" Enjolras flushed red.

"Sure..." Grantaire turned to go into his room. "Keep telling yourself that."

"No! Grantaire..." Enjolras huffed and was too tired to argue further, so he went into his room and flopped on his bed, falling asleep.

X

Grantaire heard Enjolras' door click shut, and exhaled. Then, mission impossible style, he sneaked across the hallway and creeped into Anja's room once more. He locked the door from the inside by twisting the handle and looked to the blonde in her bed. Her hair was spread over the pillow and made her face look more angelic with the sunlight falling on it. He smiled. He slid in again beside her and pulled her close to him. She seemed to snuggle her head in his chest as he drifted off.

**The song Grantaire sings is You Are Loved by Josh Groban. Is a beautiful song and I love it.**

**If you don't understand whose perspective the feeling part at the beginning was, then its intended. If I told you, it would give the game away. Love you all.**

**Gracee Xxx**


	19. Chapter 19: An Italian's Sproloquio

**Bit of a filler chapter here, but after today, there will be no updates for a week because on tuesday its prom, and then I'm in london for a week. I'M SEEING LES MIS IN THE WEST END! *cough* my future place of work *cough*. Sorry its crap, but I needed a development between couples and a slight break between a shipped couple. You may just kill me for this, so I'm going to hide behind one of my four older brothers.**

**Gracee Xxx**

AN ITALIAN'S SPROLQUIO.

(Rant in english)

When they all finally decided to get up, the day was a little dull, to say the least.

It was only when Anja was in the car back from the uni with Marius that things got interesting.

"I could've walked you know." Anja told Marius as the two were riding alone in his Mercedes.

"Enjolras would eat me alive, anyway, where were you today? I thought you were meant to actually be IN the lecture?"

Anja stiffened, Marius smiled in seeing her reaction in his peripheral vision.

"Ah, you didn't think anyone noticed did you?" Marius laughed.

"I was at the pool." No point in lying so she told the truth.

"Why?"

"When I first came there was that job for a lifeguard right?" Marius nodded and she continued. "I kinda am, the new lifeguard."

"WHAT?!" Marius looked at her, now driving on the wrong side.

"Hello." Anja said weakly.

"Enjolras is going to-"

"Never find out." Anja told him sternly. "Got it."

Her tone was deadly. Anja was a person Marius wasn't going to cross at all. He nodded.

"Pull over!" She shouted, in seeing Cosette on the pavement. She jumped out of the car and went to walk with Cosette, who waved at Marius.

"Catching a lift again?" Cosette said.

"Yeah, Enjolras left me to take Gavroche out. He said Eponine needed a day off." She shrugged and watched as Marius drove off.

They walked and talked down the street when they came to an alley with an upturned cardboard box. Whimpering came from it.

"What was that?" Cosette looked uneasily at the box.

Anja went to near it and Cosette grabbed her shoulder.

"It could be dangerous!" She insisted.

"Like a bomb that's whimpering!" Anja mocked her. "Its quite clearly not Cosette. Let go."

She did and Anja strolled up to the pox and bent down to lift it up when it flew off to one side and Cosette yelped behind her in surprise.

The dalmatian puppy stuck its tongue out at Anja before jumping on her, licking her face.

She laughed and then manoeuvred the puppy off her to stand up. When she did, the jumpy dog ran around her playfully.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" Anja said, stroking it. "You little cutie!"

"Mademoiselle, is this you're dog?" Anja and Cosette jumped and faced the officer who stood before them. The puppy seemed to hide behind Anja's legs.

"Yes." She said quickly.

"It should be on a lead." He told her. "Hang on, I've seen this mutt around here before."

Anja knew the way the officer spoke meant the dog was a boy.

"He runs away a lot." Anja retorted, looking more confident than a shaky Cosette.

"Stand over here and call him." The officer challenged her.

She sent Cosette a look that was 'oh shit' and 'seriously?', at the same time. Cosette gave her a weak smile.

Anja went and stood by the officer three metres away and then bent down. The officer looked down at her. Anja had to think quickly. If I had a male dalmatian, what would I call it? She thought to one of her favourite disney movies- although it did scare her when she was little.

"Pongo!" She called.

The puppy was hesitant, but soon enough, was in her arms.

"Ok, mademoiselle, just keep a close eye on him, and for goodness sake get a chip on him!" The officer tilted his hat and then watched as the two girls walked down the street, Anja with Pongo in her arms.

"Pongo? Really?" Cosette whispered as they were still being watched.

"Shut up." Anja replied, rolling her eyes. Cosette giggled as left when they came past her house, so Anja went back to 55 Rue Plummet alone. Just one girl and her new dog.

X

"What is THAT?" Enjolras hadn't even let Anja walk through the door properly.

"A dog, duh?" She rolled her eyes and slipped off her gladiator sandals, and threw her hoodie on the coatstand.

"Why does she act like everything's perfectly normal?" He said the amis. They shrugged.

"You are not letting that THING walk in my house!" He told her sternly.

"Fine." She took the dalmatian puppy into her arms.

"Oh very funny." Enjolras said sarcastically.

"You said he wasn't aloud to walk." She retorted.

"She has a point." Grantaire said, winking at Anja.

"Shut it." Enjolras sent him a glare.

"Woah, chill Apollo!" Grantaire laughed.

Enjolras almost went for him, if Combeferre hadn't have stepped between them.

"Woah there! No hitting best mates! I thought you guys knew that?" Anja said.

Enjolras took the puppy from her arms and locked it in the conservatory.

"Its going first thing in the morning." He told her sternly.

"What?!" Feuilly strangely spoke up.

"No." Anja went to move past her brother to the puppy when he stood in her way.

"Move Aaron." She glared at him. The first name trick came out. He didn't shift. She had no idea why he was so angry all of a sudden.

"Anja, maybe you shoul-" Combeferre tried to get her to back down.

"No!" She yelled. "I'm finding my own place soon enough. I took that job for a lifeguard, whether you like it or not. I'll be out of here soon. For good."

Grantaire saw Enjolras was going to blow. True, it wasn't her fault that Enjolras and Eponine had had their first couple argument over why Eponine suddenly was having more bruises creeping over her body, and she refused to let him know.

"Its late, I think you should go to bed." Grantaire told Anja, standing in front of her and steering her backwards.

"I think you should piss off." She said. She wasn't done with her brother yet.

"Don't make me carry you upstairs." Grantaire warned her.

"You can't make me stay up there." She protested.

"Oh really?" He was amused by her sometimes.

"Bring it on."

X

"You're not keeping it Anja, and you are not working either. End of."

"Si scusa?" Anja exploded to say the least. Forgetting the fact she was in france. "Ma poiché quando ho dato due merda di ciò che lei pensa di me? Lei mi ha lasciato con i diavoli ed all'improvviso lei si preoccupa di nuovo! Lei è interessato solo in ciò che faccio quando lei non l'ama. Lavoro, dunque posso uscire da questo foro di merda lei chiama Francia ed a casa. E soprattutto, lontano da lei. Lei non ha destra per mi dire che posso non o posso fare. So perché lei ha lasciato, ma malgrado ciò che lei non ha voluto, lei è appena come loro. Ogni parte sola di lei. Così le congratulazioni. Felice ora?"

She took a deep breath. To be honest, Anja didn't know how much her brother understood of her italian rant.

Grantaire noticed Enjolras was going to hit her whether he meant it or not.

So he leapt into action, taking Anja roughly, and pulling her upstairs to her room. He quickly pushed her in and locked her door from the outside, ignoring her protests and cursing in several languages coming from within.

He heard a thud and then cars and birds. Shit, he thought, she's opened the window, will she really jump to get away?

Grantaire ran to his room and grabbed something special before unlocking the door, just in time to grasp Anja by her waist before she lowered herself out the window. He pulled her back into her room and held her back against the wall, by her en suite door. Then, he felt her struggle and realised that she was quite strong. She had her hands pressing against his chest to prise him off her. He called for drastic measures.

He kissed her.

So caught unaware, she stopped fighting him, and only pulled away when she heard the click and her fate was sealed.

Grantaire made his quick exit, locking her door behind him.

"Grantaire... Don't you dare!" She called as the door locked.

She slid to the floor and sighed. No point in wasting her energy.

Whilst Grantaire was kissing her, he handcuffed her wrist to the radiator that was on the wall outside her en suite. She couldn't move from that wall, apart from to sit down.

X

"She said that although I've tried not too, I'm just like my parents. She said congratulations. She said she's working to get away from me." Enjolras' anger had deteriorated into depression.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Combeferre said, reassuring him.

"She could be bipolar."

Enjolras glared at Feuilly for his comment and he shut up completely.

Enjolras looked as Grantaire emerged.

"Let me guess, she made it out of the window?"

"No, I managed to stop her." Grantaire flopped into the empty sofa. "My old man being a police officer did me justice for once."

"Meaning?" Combeferre was confused. So was Enjolras and Feuilly.

"She's handcuffed to the radiator in her room currently." Grantaire was expecting Enjolras to shout, to hit him, to demand he let her go, but he didn't.

"I suppose it keeps her there." Enjolras sighed, eyes wondering towards the puppy, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He got up and let the dog in the house properly. He sat down and the dalmatian sat at his feet, looking up. Enjolras patted his leg, and it jumped onto his lap, where he stroked it.

"He's not so bad." Enjolras admitted.

In seeing the dog comfort his friend, Grantaire spoke up.

"Should I go and release her?" He asked.

"No." Enjolras said, earning weird glances from his three friends. "She insulted me. She should learn to face the consequences."

They shrugged and went back to chatting about Eponine, and the game that was coming up soon.

X

Anja just sat against the wall upstairs, tired and bored. Her hair pins were on her bedside table, none in her hair. No chance of escaping at all. She was going to kill Grantaire at the first chance she got.

**Before I totally hide from you all, here's what Anja rants about:**

**Excuse me? But since when did I give two shits about what you think about me? You left me with the devils and suddenly you care again! You're only interested in what I do when you don't like it. I'm working, so I can get out of this shit hole you call France, and home. And mostly, away from you. You have no right to tell me what I can't or can do. I know why you left, but despite what you didn't want, you're just like them. Every single part of you. So congratulations. Happy now?**

**Please r and r, I really want to hit forty reviews. L'amo.**

**Gracee Xxx**


	20. Chapter 20: TWO LITTLE SWEET ANGELS

**So thiss iS basically how I came up wov da nom ofr my fic, I wrot this 1rd.**

**Here is chaptwr 20 pour vous, tout le monde! Ok, so today was prom and it was AMAZING! Short prom dresses are the best as most of the girls ended up with h****woles in their dresses. I'm currently at an afterparty on the beach! Whoo hooo! Its coldddd and I'm in shorts and a t shirt and am rocking the doublbe deniim looke with my waistcoat! Drinking vodka punch and stella, life could not gett any bettttterr. Just fought I'll update b4 I'm offfFf to londres to cee les mis on thursayd. If youu Caree, I thin I may be slight drunk.**

**Amarla i miei carini! Amarmi anche! **

**Graceeeeeeeeeee**

It had been an hour and the time was now seven in the afternoon. Grantaire, Feuilly, Combeferre and Enjolras were continuing to sit, with the puppy, talking about everything and anything, but the subject came rolling back to Eponine.

"I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me!" Enjolras sighed.

"Maybe she's just clumsy." Feuilly shrugged.

"But the bruises covered her arms, like, completely. How does falling over things make that happen?" Enjolras wondered aloud.

"I don't know mate, but arguing over it isn't going to help her open up. Think back to when Anja first came: she wouldn't tell you anything." Grantaire told him.

"Patience, Enjolras. Eponine's been through a lot, lately things are just settling down, she'll tell you when she's ready." Combeferre assured him.

Enjolras' phone went off and he answered it, all too eagerly, knowing it was Eponine.

"Hey," She began.

"Hi!" He said over enthusiastically.

"Shut up and let me talk." She paused. "You know that you said that if I ever needed it, 'Vroche and 'Zelma could stay in one of your many spare rooms? Well can we stay for a while? There's a couple of problems in the flats at the moment, and I need to know they're safe."

"Sure, why not? Are you ok though?" He sounded concerned, what was going on?

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry about earlier but I'll tell you later, just not with my family around. I'll come round soon with them and their things. Thanks again Apollo." He could see her smiling.

"Bye 'Ponine." And he hung up.

He turned to the amis in the house who were smiling.

"You called her 'Ponine!" Grantaire said, the stupid smirk back on his face. "She's back in you're good book!"

"Shut it Grantaire." Enjolras shot back. He looked at the clock. "You should probably go untie Anja. She's been stuck for an hour and a half."

Grantaire hesitated before getting up and slowly going upstairs. She was going to kill him.

X

He slowly unlocked the door and entered. Anja was sat with her back up against the wall, looking bored and half asleep.

He knelt down beside her and lifted her right wrist towards the light as he went to unlock the metal from around it, moving her many bracelets. He was just about to remove the cuff when he saw a long scar about two inches that stopped half way around her wrist. He ran his finger over it and the touch brought her to her senses.

"What are you doing?"

Grantaire jumped a mile as he felt her whip her wrist from his grasp.

"Letting you go. Hold still." He told her as he took her hand again and this time unlocked the handcuff that was on it. He unlocked the other end on her radiator as well.

He helped her stand and she breathed heavily and stared at him...

Before her fist flew up.

Grantaire was quick and saw it coming, twisting her arm behind her back. She struggled but he was strong as he had her arms pinned firmly behind her back.

"Are you going to calm down or do I have to use these again?" He shone the handcuffs in her face.

"No." She said, trying to sound calm. "Get off of me now you arse."

He clicked the cuffs open and she stopped wriggling.

"You ever put them on me again I will make it my lifetime ambition to stop you from ever having children." She cursed.

"You're not really making this better for yourself." He told her as he snapped them shut around her wrists and locked them.

"You bastard!" She screamed as he darted out the door and shut it. She pulled at them but they weren't moving. Her hands were separated by an inch chain that held them closely behind her back.

No, calm down, Anja, she thought to herself. She moved over to where her hair pins were on her table and bent down awkwardly to pick one up. She managed to open one up and take to plastic coating off it without looking. Then she fumbled with it as she tried to contort on of her hands to get nearer to the lock. She rested for a little while, and looked over her shoulder to try to see what she was doing.

"Yes!" She exclaimed quietly, twisting the pin in the lock. It took her several more attempts before the right cuff clicked open and she was half freed. She brought her hands from behind her back to the front and proceeded to do the same until the handcuffs lay on the floor and Anja was knelt by the door, and quickly unlocked it. Easy.

X

Grantaire all but ran downstairs and vaulted over the back of the nearest sofa and stretched out on it.

"I thought you were going to let her go?" Feuilly asked, assuming Anja was still detained.

"She threatened to stop me having children, so I couldn't let her go!" Grantaire defended himself. "Anyway, she can walked around in her room now, she just can't do anything properly with her hands behind her back."

This earned him a couple of cushions in his face.

"As long as you didn't leave any of her hair pins lying around then you're fine." Enjolras sighed.

Grantaire propped himself up on his elbows, remembering that he distinctly saw them on her table.

"Oh shit." He gulped. "Why?"

"She has a make do and mend policy." Enjolras said causally.

"As in...?" Grantaire didn't understand so Combeferre threw a piece of screwed up paper at him.

"As in she doesn't have the keys, so she'll make do with hair pins and mend them by picking the locks."

Grantaire lay back down with his arm over his eyes. Was it just him, or was it hot in here?

X

She composed herself before going downstairs. She smiled upon seeing Pongo with Enjolras.

"Aw! See, told you you'd like him."

They all jumped at her voice. Enjolras looked at the clock on the wall.

"I make that around less than a minute An, new personal best." Enjolras told her.

She leaned on the back of the sofa Grantaire was laying on and hung the handcuffs off one of her painted red fingers.

"And the only pb I'm going to have for escaping from handcuffs, thank you very much Monsieur." She said to him, before dropping them on his chest.

Grantaire exhaled. God was he slightly relieved.

Anja fell onto the sofa, next to her brother and the dalmatian.

"What ridiculous name did you give him then?" Enjolras sighed as they both sat stroking the puppy.

"Pongo." She said.

"Seriously?!" Enjolras raised and eyebrow at her. "An, you used to hide behind me every time Cruella De Vil came on the screen."

"I was four!" She protested.

They went and got some things for their new arrival and then waited. Eponine came soon after that and Enjolras showed her, Gavroche and Azelma to the spare room downstairs. Eponine, however, put her stuff in Enjolras' room. Anja winked at him and he rolled his eyes at her, mucking up her hair.

Combeferre, Grantaire and Feuilly exchanged glances and looked at the time. The rest of the amis would be here soon. Just then, the doorbell went and everyone poured into the lounge, causing Pongo to greet everyone, before Anja decided to sit on the floor so Gavroche and Azelma could sit down, and put Pongo on a lead so he wouldn't destroy the place from his excitement.

"Are you ok? What did you mean on the phone?" Enjolras asked Eponine as they stood away from the others in the kitchen with their backs towards the seating area.

"Its my father." She said and Enjolras gave her a hug to tell her everything was going to be alright. "But the thing is, he mentioned Anja. He knows about us, but I have no idea how he knows about her."

"Don't worry, she's been in the press a lot ever since Montparnasse, thank God she doesn't have to go to the trial, he's probably just read it." Enjolras assured her, taking her hand.

"I dunno. Just keep her close, Enj. My father saw 'Parnasse as a son. I think he's going to try something." Eponine said, looking over to Anja who had Marius' phone.

"Oh, who's he?" Anja held up the screen as Marius tried to take it from her grasp.

"How do you even do that?" He asked her, last time he checked, his phone was in his front jean pocket.

"Me to know, you to never find out." She retorted as he grabbed her wrist so she couldn't move it, and tore the phone from her fingers.

"My cousin, Theodule, he's the same age as me."

"He looks like a dick." Anja earned a tut from her brother behind her as she sat on the floor, with Pongo straining on his lead.

"He is a dick." Marius laughed.

But Anja would be meeting that dick very soon indeed.

X

"So." Anja was confronted by a ten year old with wild blonde hair. "You're Anja Enjolras?"

"And you are Gavroche? Am I right?" She answered.

He nodded, then eyed her closely.

"You don't look much like a Lady." He said.

"What?!" Eponine gasped.

Anja knew exactly what he was on about and so did Enjolras.

"How, do you know that Monsieur?" She lent forwards.

"Because you don't wear dresses or have diamonds on." He put his hands on his hips. "And the papers are going wild ever since the par-"

"Gav, Lady's don't always look like the people from Downton Abbey, or like the english royal family." Azelma laughed at her little brother. She had dark blonde-brown straight hair with similar eyes to Eponine.

"Hang on hang on," Grantaire sat up. "You two are like a Lord and Lady?"

He looked between his best friend and his younger sister.

"Well our parents are Lord and Lady Enjolras, so what did you expect?" Enjolras spoke for them both.

"You never told me Apollo!" Eponine exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"We've probably been cut off by now so don't go expecting expensive things around. Like birthday presents or anything." Anja said to them.

The amis chose this time for their surprise. They were all settled apart from the dog.

Bahoral cleared his throat and everyone went quiet, knowing what was about to happen. All bar one.

"So, we all know that a week ago, a certain someone turned seventeen." He began and Anja shot him a death glare. "Although she's trouble with a capital T, we, Les Amis, would love to give you a little something to say happy birthday."

"You didn't have to!" Anja was silenced by Marius.

"And we heard from a certain drunk," They all laughed at what Bahoral had said and Grantaire rolled his eyes. "That something very special to you got burned in a fire..."

Prouvaire entered with a guitar case. Anja thought she was going to pass out. They hadn't! But they had.

"So..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANJA!" They all shouted.

She all but flung herself into them all in a group hug.

"Il mio dio! Lei gli individui sono il migliore! L'amo. Ringraziarla così molto! Lei è tutta che un pugno di carini!" She told them all.

"We're still in France you know!" Enjolras gave his sister a hug before catching the end of the lead Pongo was on that she had let go of as she ran over the coffee table.

"Sorry, it just comes out when I'm happy." She opened the case to see a red wood acoustic guitar with writing all over it. She read what was on it and each of Les Amis had written a lyric or two from songs and sighed their names underneath.

"I think we deserve a song." Grantaire announced.

They all got up and went to sit in the back garden. They lit some wood so it created a nice little fire which the amis and Eponine's siblings sat around. Anja came outside last, with a small straw hat sitting on the back of her head, holding the guitar by the neck and an english coin in her mouth.

"What's with the hat?" Lesgles asked.

"She never plays without it on." Enjolras said. "The hat and shoes. She never wears shoes."

The hat completed her look that was definatly her style. She had light blue short shorts on with a grey vest top and a loose lace crop top without sleeves. She had many bracelets on each arm and around five ankle bracelets only on her right foot. Her toenails were orange and fingernails red and her hair was sweeped over one shoulder into a loose plait. Around her hat and wrist she had fake daisy chains.

She took her place between Marius and Combeferre, opposite Enjolras and Grantaire. She took the english fifty pence from her mouth and placed her guitar across her lap and strummed. Then she looked up at them all.

"You knew I was left handed!"

They looked at each other smiling.

"You smudge everything you write, you have to be!" Joly laughed.

She smiled and started to play the familiar chords of a well know song.

"Is this-" Grantaire was cut short as she sang in english but with an american accent. Of course they all knew the song.

"_I remember when we broke up, the first time. Saying this is it I've had enough, 'cause like, we hadn't seen each other in a month, when you, said you, needed space."_

They all joined in.

_"WHAT?!"_

Anja went solo with everyone joining in with the comments and chorus.Then she stopped playing and everyone wondered if she was going to do it.

"_So he calls me up and he's like: I still love you, and I'm like, I just, I mean, this is exhausting you know. Like we are never getting back together. Like ever._"

She did.

They all cheered as she went back to playing and they all sang together.

They all but shouted the last line.

_"__WE, ARE NEVER EVER EVER_, _GETTING BACK TOGETHER!_"

They all cheered. Anja blushed and everyone clapped. She spoke up over the chatter.

"Darling brother, will you accopany me in this next song." She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his and smiled.

"Dearest Anja, I would be delighted!"

Everyone cheered as she began playing.

_"__This time he's gonna wear an iron suit." _Everyone was surprised to hear Enjolras begin to rap the very first line of Broken Arrow, by the Irish band Anja adored, The Script.

_"This time she's gonna fix her heart and make it bullet proof." _Anja rapped the next bit, her italian accent coming through as slightly irish on the english words.

_"He says he's gonna take a bite from the forbidden fruit." _Enjolras rapped back.

_"__She says never never bite more than you can chew." _It was like a argument between them, but they did it so well.

_"But this time he's not gonna be another could've been," _He returned her grin as he forgot the amis were there until Eponine held his hand, and Azelma bit her lip because of their cutness.

_"This time she's gonna get real, love the skin she's in. She says a winner never quits, quitters never win." _Anja had always rapped the faster parts. She was never a good public speaker, but she could sometimes get words out faster than her brother.

_"She said this time that she is built to face anything." _Enjolras finished off the first section by showing off his faucetto, and making the amis cheer, before Anja interrupted them.

_"This time he's gonna step for who he is. This time she's gonna live to work, she's not working to live."_

_"__He says just because you say it's true, it don't mean it is. She says it seems too good to be true, well then it probably is." _That was the fastest he could rap. He couldn't figure out how Anja managed to say things at an impossible speed.

_"This time he's hell bent yeah he's heaven bound__. __This time she's gonna pick herself up no more breaking down." _Anja sang back to him. _"He says he's gonna turn the wheel, turn this shit around. She says if he's looking for love then she don't want to be found, oh"_

Then they sang together. Their voiced merged perfectly. Everyone cheered and listened amazed.

_"__When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow. It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow. When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow. You fall off course." _Enjolras held the last note.

_"__Yeah when you hit the ground. It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound." _Anja rapped under his pitch.

_"__This time he's gonna make it to the aftermath." _Enjolras went straight into the second verse of rap.

_"This time she's gonna raise her head choose the righteous path." _Anja wondered how they both remembered it. It wasn't exactly the easiest song to learn.

_"He says one day we will look back and it will make us laugh." _Enjolras raised an eyebrow as his sister did a trick with the notes and added an extra strum but it was welcomed with a cheer.

_"She says better to have and not need, than to need and not have." _Anja raised her eyebrows as she and her brother looked straight at each other.

_"No matter what the cause it's better to have loved and lost. Have you ever met a man who never loved at all?" _Enjolras was surprised at how good she got at playing. To change the song a little, she cut the strums shorter so it added a little beat behind the chords, making it sound better, even if she was showing off.

_"Yeah the higher they are the bigger they fall. You have to choose something cause you can't have it all. No, he's not gonna be the last to the finish line. She said that even losers get lucky sometimes." _She rapped the fast part again.

_"He says it's gonna get better like a fine wine. She says it's harder to smell the roses when the sun don't time he's gonna find another way," _Enjolras loved the next part of the song. It was their favourite.

_"__This time she's gonna take it to the good ol' days with no airs or graces," _Anja smiled, thinking about the next part that she loved. She notice the lyrics written on the front of her guitar by Enjolras that said it.

_"Only warm embraces." _Enjolras winked at her.

Then their favourite lyrics of all time were sung by brother and sister, in unison.

_"We're just two little s__w__eet angels with dirty faces."_

Every erupted into cheers for the impossible section of rap the siblings had just sang.

_"__When you shoot across the sky like a broken 's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow. When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow. You fall off course. Yeah when you hit the ground. It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound."_ They sang together.

_"__Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin, everything you've learned it's all programmed, all programmed. Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin,__ e__verything we've learned it's all programmed, all programmed..." _Enjolras held the note whilst Anja rapped the next bit underneath.

_"__When you hit the ground. It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound." _Anja obviously had to show off her range, earning her a cheer and whistles.

_"__When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow. It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow. When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow. You fall off course." _Enjolras held the note for the last time.

_"__Yeah when you hit the ground. It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound."_

Then everyone sang.

_"Its hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound!"_

And they all sang in the night until the fire burned down.

**Ok, so the songs are We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift, and Broken Arrow by The Script (who I adore, it may just be the irish me)**

**Here's what Anja says... Again:**

**Oh my god! You guys are the best! I love you all. Thank you so much! You are all a bunch of cuties!**

**Plllease rrrrr and rrrrrr and rrrrr and rrrrr and rrrrr and rrrr and rrrr and rrrrrr, because youuu lovvvveee me ad dont. V wwant me to a hangover.**

**Gracee eeEeeee eeeee eeEeeee Xxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Whyy are they're SOOO may Eeeeee's in my nome?)**


	21. Chapter 21: An Unexpected Turn

**Sorry for my drunkness. If it amuses you, then yes I got very very drunk, which resluted in being (apparently) carried to my friends house, where about fourteen of us stayed the night. Although, I don't remember much past updating and wanting to go surfing at three in the morning. I know someone stopped me, but I was told it was Tom (like best friend ever!), but he said I was quite strong and I quote 'a determined little buggar'. He was the most sober out of our group and said I passed out whilst being taken back to my friends house. I got such a huge hangover, I still had it when I was in london, somedays, paracetamol is your worst enemy when it refuses to work. All in all. A great eveing. **

**Ok, so if you haven't ever had the privilege to try it, a few chapters ago I mentioned plain pasta with lemon juice on. It is lovely, but the pasta has to be nice and hot, and you have to be able to taste the lemon, only recommended if you like lemon like I do! And, **

**EVERYONE MUST TRY PEANUT BUTTER AND JAFFA CAKES!**

**It is heaven in your mouth. It is the best thing since sliced bread (my friend taught me that phrase and I think its a funny english thing to say!), please try my weird food trends and leave in a review what you think, or PM me, so without further ado, let the chaos continue! **

**Gracee Xxx**

**PS: check out Panemaniac's fic A Broken Heart Full Of Love. Its new and I predict great things for it. Please go check it out, its lovely to read and needs more admirers. Its subtle genius.**

AN UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS.

They all had slept on the floor and sofas of the living room.

Marius had woken up at the sound of the kettle boiling.

"Eh?" He looked up from his spot on the floor by the counter to see Eponine up and changed, her wet hair dripping slightly, making a cup of tea.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Its fine." He said, standing up as his phone went off he quickly silenced it, looking around and seeing no one else had woken up.

Eponine pushed a cup of tea to him as he opened the text from his cousin, Theodule, saying he was arriving today. Just what Marius needed!

He sighed and then looked up to see Eponine looking over his shoulder. He followed her glance to see Gavroche curled up with Pongo the dog, but then he looked to what she was really looking at.

On the floor, Enjolras was lying on his back, his head propped up by a cushion. One arm lay around Anja, pulling her towards him as she rested her head on his chest, with her knees almost pulled up to stomach. Her arm lay across his torso.

Eponine quickly snapped a photo of them.

"They're so cute sometimes!" She whispered and Marius had to admit it was. Both siblings had a connection, even though one had almost abandoned the other years ago.

"Love never dies." He said.

"True." Eponine agreed.

X

When everyone was awake, and changed they all sat around talking and sharing breakfast.

"How many of you can drive?" Gavroche asked, gnawing on a crumpet.

"Nearly all of us." Enjolras mucked up Anja's hair. "When are you going to pay for the damage you did to my car?"

"I start my job today so... Never?" She said, earning a slight punch on her upper arm.

A few days ago, Enjolras had tried to teach his sister how to drive, which resulted in it having to go back into repairs after a ten car pile up was narrowly avoided.

"I'll take you on my motorbike." Bahorel smirked, knowing Enjolras' reaction.

Anja got that all too familiar cheeky look in her eyes. Today was a good day.

X

Most of the amis had left and Bahorel was at the gate to the house.

"Are you going to take up my offer, mademoiselle?" He called.

"You are not getting on THAT!" Enjolras protested as she pulled on her shoes.

"Oh hell yeah!" Anja gave him a quick hug before hopping down the porch steps and straddling the seat of Bahorel's motorbike.

He saluted to Enjolras who was stood in the doorway before Anja wrapped her arms around his waist and he kicked the engine into submission and they rode down out of sight.

Bahorel smiled as he navigated the streets when Anja rested her head on his shoulder.

BANG!

They were both thrown from the bike as the front tire burst and so did the back. They both rolled across the street into the middle of the road.

X

Her head was spinning but she'd finally stopped rolling across the concrete. She opened her eyes and lifted her head and then curled up into a ball and covered her head and neck protectively, expecting the car to hit her any second...

It never did.

She felt someone help her up and looked to see the driver of the car was asking her lots of questions. None of which she heard.

She brushed herself off and her clothes were torn and dirty. She saw that she'd landed in the middle of the other lane, with oncoming traffic building up. The driver was still asking her questions.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said, her eyes falling on the bike, lying in a heap. "Bahorel..."

Then she shouted.

"BAHOREL!"

She stumbled around the cars and found another biker was by his side as she fell to her knees beside her friend.

He had a nasty lump on his head and his shoulder looked dislocated. She checked his breathing and his pulse and both were normal. Why wasn't he awake?

"Wake up, you twat, wake up!" She said, poking him. The other biker who was by her looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Please, Bahorel. Don't be dead, or die, or be dying. Just be slightly hurt, ok?" She begged.

The other biker raised and eyebrow at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry girl." He said with a voice that sounded as if he was on 60 cigarettes a day.

"Come on dickhead!" She slapped Bahorel hard across the face. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

She sat back on her heels and just looked at him. Then he opened his eyes.

"Oh my god! You're alright!" She sent a quick thanks to God.

"Did you call me a dickhead?" He asked her accusingly.

"Yes." She said quickly, helping him up. She guessed he wasn't feeling too good as he almost fell over again. She just managed to hold him upright.

"Did you hit me?" He asked her again, stumbling.

"Maybe..."

"Has anyone called an ambulance?" She shouted to bystanders. No one answered. "Are you all actual idiots or is it only on weekdays?"

She took Bahorel's hand and placed it around her shoulders as he leant on her. Ok, so she could tell that it hurt him, because his shoulder was all floppy and out of place, but he clearly couldn't walk by himself.

Then she noticed the two bullets lying on the ground. Setting Bahorel leaning against a car, she took a plastic bag from the shop they had crashed by and wrapped the bullets in them, and put them in her pocket. She couldn't have her own fingerprints on the evidence. She noted the size of the hole that had caused them to crash and it was definitely a bullet hole. One in the front tire, the other in the back. This was no accident.

She went back over the Bahorel, who looked as if he was going to pass out any moment. From where they were, she saw the other biker's motorcycle. Dragging Bahorel with her, him leaning on her for support, they went to the bike and she helped him sit on the back whilst she hopped on the front. When she turned to look at him over her shoulder, he was leaning almost off the side of the bike.

"No, no nope. Come on." She said, as she used all her strength to pull him upright again and pulled his arms around her tiny waist, as he lent forwards on her back.

She pulled out her phone and dialled Grantaire. Unfortunately, it went straight to voicemail.

"Get up you drunk shit I need you!" She yelled. He picked up.

"What have I done to deserve that An?" His voice harsh on the end of the phone. She knew he was home alone. Everyone was out about Paris and Enjolras had taken the Thenardiers out.

She started talking quickly. Too quick for him to hear. He heard her voice becoming raspy.

"Slow down Anja!" He heard her breathe quickly. "Breathe. Calm down."

She started talking again but stopped.

"An, you're hyperventilating. Take deep breaths." He instructed her on the phone. "Are you ok? What's happened?"

"Bahorel's bike wheels got shot out. I think the gun had a silencer on it-"

"How do you even know what that is?" He interrupted.

"Just, please listen." She sounded broken. "I don't know what to do!"

"About what?" He asked, he had no idea how to comfort someone on the end of a phone.

"Bahorel's hurt. I don't know how long he's gonna be able to stay awake. I don't know what to do, tell me what to do!" Her voice became that of a child. "Help me."

"Right, go to the city hospital. I'll be there. Get Bahorel admitted, he may have to stay in a while. Get yourself checked out too, how are you both looking at the moment?" He asked.

"He's in a bad way. Dislocated shoulder. Nice lump on his head. Not much blood- hang on." Anja noticed some blood on her fingers and checked Bahorel.

"Anja..." Bahorel pointed to her back. She looked over her right shoulder. She had a nasty gash from her right shoulder to her mid back.

"Hey? You still conscious?" Grantaire brought her back to reality.

"Yeah, he is too, just. Um... I'm a bit bruised and battered but fine." She said.

"You will get yourself checked out?" He said. He knew she wouldn't.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'll meet you there Grantaire. Ciao." She hung up.

She kick started the bike.

"HEY!" The biker called.

"He needs to go to hospital, please, I don't have a licence to drive a car." She pleaded as he stood in their way.

"Back in one piece?" He asked. He was willingly going to let someone who almost caused a ten car pile up in her brothers car to have possession of his motorbike? Well, he'll never know!

"I'll try." Was all she said but he nodded anyway and she sped to the hospital.

X

Anja broke several highway codes and abandoned the motorcycle quickly pulling on Bahorel's hoodie to cover her gash on her back, that she had taken from his bike. He lent his full weight nearly on top of her as she helped him climb the steps. She bit her lip to stop herself crying out in pain as he was resting over her injured shoulder.

As soon as they entered, nurses and doctors swamped them, in seeing a 5 foot 5 girl, trying to carry a six foot boy through the doors. Both looked as if they'd seen better days. Especially the boy.

"What happened Mademoiselle?" A doctor asked her.

"Engine blew on his motorbike." Anja lied quickly.

The doctor nodded.

"And you?" He looked her over.

"A few bruises and scrapes but I need to know he's going to be fine." She tried to get a glimpse of Bahorel as they trailed behind the bed down the corridor.

"He's passed out but I think he'll be ok." The doctor reassured her, patting her back.

Anja turned away sharply, masking the pain his touch had left. Concrete was so not her best friend.

"I'm going to go wait for a friend." She announced as they took Bahorel into a private sector. The doctor nodded as she walked away.

X

Grantaire flawed it to the hospital and noticed a motorbike parked on double yellows. He pulled into the nearest space and moved the bike so it couldn't get taken away. He all but ran into the hospital.

Relieved, he let a smile in seeing a familiar blonde figure sat on the edge of her seat in the waiting room. He called her name and she sprung up and he brought her into her hug.

He noticed her tense.

"Ow!" She said sharply as his arm found its was across her back.

He pulled away sharply.

"What have you done?" He asked her seriously. Would she really be that stupid as to not let anyone check her over? "Have you been seen to?"

She didn't answer. He grabbed her hand and led her (pulled her) around the hospital.

They rounded a corner and Anja caught the eye of the doctor.

"We're keeping Monsieur in for a few days. You can go."

And that's what they did.

Grantaire was silently furious as he drove them back to the empty house. He didn't utter a word and didn't let Anja walk by herself at all.

The short walk from the hospital to his car, he had hold of her elbow, and grasped her wrist tightly as they walked from the street up to the house. She felt as if she was a prisoner, and this was his attempt to keep her from running away.

She felt guilty, but didn't know why. He didn't even speak as he led her upstairs and grabbed Feuilly's medical supplies and pulled her into her bedroom.

"Take the hoodie off." He ordered her.

Carefully, she removed it and with her back to Grantaire, she couldn't see him wince as the back of her top was torn and the wound she had looked partially nasty. Without a word she pulled her hair into a quick side plait over her other shoulder and still her back faced him. She turned when she was done, hoping to inspect the damage in the mirror on her wall, but Grantaire had covered it up, not wanting her to see.

He still looked angry. She didn't like this side. She could tell she'd worried him and hurt him deeply.

"Take your top off." He commanded.

Anja stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"I can't help you with it on." His tone was icy. "Take it off."

"Promise not to look?" Her eyes begged him to. He gave in and nodded.

Anja carefully removed her ruined top, leaving her in her bra and shorts. He would never stop going on about it if he saw the state her abs were in. She was no doubt fitter than anyone he'd probably seen in real life.

She took the bag with the bullets in and put them on her table.

"What now?" She said, turning her back to him but he didn't turn around.

"Lay on your stomach on your bed."

She obeyed. With his back still turned, Grantaire heard her clear her throat and he turned around. God she had a nice back! He only wondered what the front was like. He stood there, totally lost in thought at what Enjolras would think if he saw Anja laying on her front, almost half naked, and him. She reached up and pulled her plait back over her shoulder before resting her head on her arms as she stared at the left wall.

Grantaire took a cloth and doused it in water from her bathroom before kneeling on the bed by her shoulder and pressing it to her wound, cleaning it carefully. Then he came to a slight predicament. Her bra strap was in the way and slightly digging into her wound. In seeing that the dark blue straps could be removed, he unhooked it from the back and she jolted her head to almost face him, parts of her hair crossing her back.

"What are you doing?" She said in a slightly alarmed tone.

He sighed and set the cloth down, no where near finished.

"It was in the way." He said, gently taking her head and moving it back to rest to the left again. Delicately, he pushed the wisps of blonde curls back over her left shoulder, to keep them from entering her gash.

He continued to clean it, ignoring the fact that it would be so easy to undo the back of her floral printed dark blue bra with one hand. He pushed the urge to aside and prepped another cloth with antiseptic. This was going to hurt.

He shut his eyes as he lowered it to the top of her right shoulder.

X

Anja had never felt such a sting on her body. This was almost as agonising as the time she stepped on a weever fish when body surfing. She tried to contain her pain, but couldn't as the cloth made contact with her back again.

X

Grantaire saw her tense and then she screamed. He knew it was going to hurt her a lot, but her wound was pretty big, and Joly would cry if he knew it was infected.

Grantaire set the cloth down as there was a rapid knock at the door and he answered it to one of their neighbours.

"Is everything alright Grantaire? We heard screaming." They said.

How loud was Anja? They lived three doors down.

"Yeah, my friend's just got a big cut and I'm cleaning it. I'll try to keep it down, I know you've got a new baby." He told them and they smiled as he shut the door and went back up to Anja.

"You've got to keep it down." He told her, taking the cloth again.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She bit back.

"Fine, squeeze my hand when it hurts." She gladly took his hand and he went back to cleaning.

She had an iron grip. Grantaire couldn't take it anymore, he had about an eighth cleaned and he was losing the feeling in the hand she grasped.

"Ok, ok! Ouch!" He stopped again and pulled his hand from her tight grasp. "Geez Anja, I think you broke my hand."

"You try being me, then we'll see how hard you find not screaming." She retorted.

He needed to find a way to dull the pain, or her screams.

"Ok, you can hold my hand again, until I've finished." He said reluctantly. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"It hurts so much." She said quietly.

Grantaire felt his heart lurch. It was now, and when she asked him to help her, she seemed so young and fragile.

"Hey, its ok, I'll be done soon." He said as she gripped his hand softer than before.

As he went back, she buried her head in her arms, and her iron grip returned.

When he reached the deepest part of her wound, she seemed to tense and then limp.

"Anja?" He shook her gently.

She looked as if she was sleeping.

He dialled Feuilly, who picked up immediately. He explained everything.

"Its nothing to worry about. She's fainted from the pain. I'm sorry I didn't stock up on any relief, it would've been easier." He apologised and ended the call.

Grantaire just had to dress the wound. He felt as if he was taking advantage of her as she lay motionless, on her stomach. Grantaire wrapped bandages around her wound, lifting her slightly to go under her arm. He clipped her bra strap back in place and rolled her onto her back so he could finish up. He stood back, eyes fixed on her body.

"Oh sweet holy Jesus!" He muttered. Mother Mary pray for me! It was the most irregular but beautiful sight he had seen. She looked at peace when she was unconscious, and her faintly six packed body made him slightly jealous.

Not wanting to take advantage of her being incapacitated, he quickly pulled a yellow and white checked shirt from her wardrobe and lifted her as he dressed her carefully buttoning it up. He rolled her onto her side so her back was not in contact in anything and left the house, picking up the bullets on the way out.

X

Anja came to ten minutes later. She rolled onto her back and sat up sharply. She looked down, remembering the last thing Grantaire did was let her hold his hand again. Why was she now dressed?

She looked over to her bed side table and it had a note next to a glass of water and some pills.

'Morning Sunshine'

Was all it said. It was in Grantaire's distinctive writing. She smiled and swallowed the pills and she felt a little drowsy, but her back didn't hurt as bad anymore.

She got up and climbed off her bed and out of her room. She met a concerned Grantaire in the hallway.

"Hey." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said, taking the ice pack, he held on his hand, and his hand as well, and pressed it onto where she had squeezed his hand.

They stayed in silence until they both jumped at the sound of scraping at the front door.

They both stood back against the wall and out of sight from the front door, as the house was built so everyone upstairs could be seen as the bedrooms and bathrooms were situated around a balcony, overlooking the kitchen and lounge area.

The door swung on its hinges and four large men entered and one tall skinny man last.

Grantaire lifted his finger to his lips and they creeped along the wall, as the intruders spoke quickly.

Strangely, Anja recognised them. Their familiar features were blurry in her mind but she felt as if she knew them and it sent shivers down her spine.

Grantaire noticed she'd stopped on the way across the balcony to her room. He went and took her hand. She stopped him.

"Wait a bit. I know that face." She whispered.

"Isn't the world a remarkable place?" Grantaire said sarcastically, they did not need this right now.

"Trust me, I don't forget." She assured him. "I know them I tell you."

We need to go, Grantaire thought and luckily, she went and he softly shut her door behind her.

"What are they doing so far out of their patch?" She lent against the door as Grantaire tried to think of a plan.

X

Thenardier looked around the house where the students and two Enjolras' lived.

This was it. No one was home. He warned Eponine that she would pay, but not directly. She would watch those she loved pay instead. He was starting little, by burglary. Bigger things would come later.

"This house, we're going to do it. Rich students, plenty of scratch. You remembers she's the one who got away the other day. Got a ladyship to her name, perhaps a fortune put away!"

"What do I care who you should rob? Give me my share, finish the job!" Brujon shouted loudly.

X

They heard it all. Grantaire eyes widened in shock. Anja remained emotionless. Her secret was coming out.

She walked over and pulled out a strong box from under her bed.

Grantaire felt his eyes as they popped out like saucers and she keyed in the code on the box and then held a pistol in her left hand, as she loaded it, sliding the top back in place.

"Now isn't the time for questions." She said, standing up. "Whilst I distract them, climb out of the window, the drain pipe will take your weight, slide down and surprise them by coming in the door. Oh, and take this."

"A frying pan?" He took it and thought that she wasn't one to mess with, as she weilded the weapon comfortably.

"What did you do with the bullets?" She asked as he popped her window open.

"Dropped them into the station to be analysed when I went out ealier."

Anja nodded. Once more into the lions den.

X

Anja took a deep breath, shoved the gun into the back pocket of her shorts. She opened the door and shut it loudly behind her.

"What have we here?" Brujon smirked at the defenceless girl stood on the balcony that overlooked the hallway and living room.

"Who is this hussy?" Thenardier squinted at her face. Pretty.

"It's the youngest bitch Enjolras. Don't you know your own target? Why's she hanging about here?" Babet made Thenardier turn to follow their gaze.

She pulled her gun out as Gueulemer went to climb the steps.

Thenardier looked torn. He knew who she was and everything was her fault. The look of her standing above them with her gun trained on them was all too familar. She had done this before. She was older now.

"Mademoiselle, get on home you're not needed in this. We're enough here without you." He saw her bring the gun from behind and train it now on him. "Don't interfere. You've got some gall."

He was angry.

"I know this house I tell you." She had to try before shot. He seemed familiar and almost kind when he first spoke to her. As if they'd worked together before. Then it hit her. Italy. The memories she tried to erase where hazy, but he had to know her from there. "There's nothing here for you. Just the students. They live ordinary lives."

"Take care, young miss, you've got a lot to say!" Claquesous sneered.

"I'm warning you girl, shut up and set the gun down. You're in the way." Gueulemer yelled.

"I'll shoot, I'm going to warn the police here." Anja said, looking straight in Thenardier's eyes.

"One shot and you'll regret it for a year." Babet told her.

"Well I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it..." Anja said.

Brujon fell down, and Claquesous turned to face Grantaire holding a frying pan aloft.

Babet advanced to Anja and she shot, sending a tranquilliser dart into his neck, as he too fell.

Thenardier looked between fighting and running before he addressed Claquesous and Gueulemer.

"Don't wait around make for the sewers, go underground! You wait my girl, you'll rue this night. I'll make you pay, you'll pay all right!" They picked up their gang members and quickly exited the house.

Anja dropped the gun into one hand and lent against the wall upstairs.

"You took your time!" She said.

Grantaire dropped the frying pan onto the floor.

"It may have escaped your knowledge, but I'm not as small as you are, nor am I as fit or nimble."

"You know!" She yelled. He had just given away that he saw what she preferred to keep hidden.

"Of course I do! I dressed you." He yelled back. Now was not the time to have a domestic.

She massaged her temples and turned back into her room to put the gun back in the strong box and shove it under her bed before going downstairs.

"Isn't it your first day at the pool today?" Grantaire said as he cleaned the kitchen, putting the frying pan away.

"Eugh. I need a drink." She pulled a face causing him to smirk.

"Well, my dear Anja, not if you're working." He patted her on her good shoulder.

"Only if you'll drive me?" She flashed her deep blue eyes and he grabbed his keys.

As he drove, he thought of asking her questions. Why the hell did she have a gun in her room? How did she know to fire it? How did she know who the men were? Why did she look comfortable? He came to the conclusion that someone like Anja had a darkened past, and not really someone he should get too close to. Bit late for that but if he stopped getting too friendly, it would be the wisest decision he would have made... Ever.

X

Anja was sat in the stilted chair on duty as people splashed in the pool. Apparently her cv was good enough to give her an hour briefing and then leaving her for her first shift.

Everything was relatively calm. She played with the whistle that hung around her neck in front of the red vest top that had 'LIFEGUARD' printed in yellow lettering on the front and back. Her yellow bikini straps showed as they were tied around her neck. Anja tapped her foot with her yellow flip flops on and admired the pattern on her cloth shorts that were red with the outlines of white flowers on them.

Luckily, everything was quiet for the first shift. She didn't have to get wet at all. She packed her stuff back into her bag when told she was done for today, and pulled out her phone. She had a text from Grantaire.

'Still need that drink? R'

'R? A Xxx'

'Nickname. R'

'Oh. Yeah why? A Xxx'

'Come to Courfeyrac's halls. PARTY! Everyone's here. Its a short walk, you can get to it through the corridors. The halls are at the other end to the pool. R'

Anja quickly located a map outside the pools doors and found herself on a carpeted hallway. She just had to keep walking straight.

'Coming. A Xxx'

'K. R'

She smirked.

'Potassium. A Xxx'

'What? R'

She let out a laugh to herself. Did he never learn that joke at school? Was it an italian thing? Like the lithium joke about shared electrons?

'Science joke. Didn't expect you to get it. A Xxx'

'Come say that to my face. R'

'Challenge accepted. A Xxx'

X

The party was good. Prouvaire had hooked his laptop up to the speaker system in the foyer which acted as a lounge for the students in the halls.

Grantaire smiled as he set his phone down. He eyed the room. Enjolras was chatting with Eponine, none the wiser of the visit he and Anja had had. Marius was trying to get Gavroche to let go of the cider can whilst Azelma flirted with someone who looked a little like Marius. Same age, height. But his eyes were brown and hair slightly lighter than Marius'. He guessed that was his cousin. The other amis were flirting with the cheer squad whilst Combeferre danced with Beth. He noticed they seemed to have a new uniform, as their names were written on the back of their leggings, or shorts, but no other changes he noticed due to the fact they all wore their hoodies with their last names on show. So did the rugby team, and he was sporting his own burgundy and black hoodie that said 'G. Morrelle' on it.

Then a girl caught his eye.

She twirled her hair in her fingers as she stared at him. He caught on and went over.

"You've been staring at me for a while, Cosette." He said.

"How did you know my name?" She should've been blonde.

"Its um," He realised what he had to say was going to be embarrassing either way he said it. "Um... Written on the back of your leggings."

She spun around to check.

"Oh! Yeah." She stepped closer. "I'm not like this all the time."

She practically breathed in his face. She smelt strongly of alcohol.

"I suppose you're not drunk all the time." He stepped away slightly.

"I think I may be a lightweight." She showed him an empty bottle of WKD.

Grantaire nodded and she laughed. Damn her infectious laugh! He had to laugh too.

"Look, I'm quite into you, Morrelle." She called him by his last name.

"Its Grantaire. I don't go by my last name." He informed her, but he didn't mind her calling him it.

"Sorry!" She put her hand over her mouth and then reached up and hugged him.

He was slightly taken aback by her touch, but hugged her back.

"I really like you." She said in his ear.

Grantaire pulled away, and looked at her. She was pretty and seemed so innocent and nice. She was good.

"Why don't we sit and chat?" Grantaire took her smile as a yes and then grabbed her hand and they sat down in the lounge opposite each other.

X

Anja had arrived and greeted her brother and Eponine. She hesitated when they asked about her day and left a few major details out.

"The uniform suits you." Eponine said.

Anja looked down, forgetting she was effectively in her swimwear and a vest top.

"Oh. I couldn't be asked to change. And I don't see anyone complaining about me wearing even shorter shorts than usual."

"I'll start shall I?" Enjolras said, clapping her on the shoulder. "Sorry An!"

She rolled her eyes. Feuilly and Grantaire had told them everything. The crash, Bahorel, her wound (which she was scolded by Joly for removing the bandages too early, but her vest top covered the wound quite well) and that they could come to get their friend in a day, and Javert was trying to trace any, and every gun he could find on the police database.

X

Anja went to find that drink she needed. She found a Kopperburg mixed fruit cider and thought, why not?

"Hi"

"Hey." She looked up. "Um... Hi?"

"Hey, let me help you with that." He took the bottle from her hand and chipped off the cap of the bottle by running it down the edge of the counter and it popped off. "There we go lovely."

He handed it back to her.

"Um... Thanks." She said, trying to hide a slight blush. Control yourself Anja!

He went to walk away but he turned back to face her.

"Look. Here's the thing: I've lost my phone with my number on it so, can I have yours instead?"

Worst chat up line ever, but Anja didn't mind. She just giggled and looked down.

"Cute laugh." He told her. "So? What do you say?"

"You, are too cocky for your own good." She told him.

"But that's why girls like you go for guys like me." He retorted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Girls like me, don't go for guys like you because guys like you don't ever go for girls like me." She poked the neck of her bottle against his chest.

"The names Theodule." He said.

"ANJA!" She heard Enjolras shout. She turned her head.

"And that's me." She said. "I should probably go see what he wants."

She went to leave when he caught her elbow.

"You're an Enjolras? The girl who went missing from Italy?" He asked, intrigued by her.

"And you, Monsieur, are a Pontmercy." She pulled her arm away and walked to her brother leaving Theodule looking after her.

"How did you know that mademoiselle?" He called.

"Not just a pretty face." She said over her shoulder.

"No, you certainly aren't, are you Mademoiselle Anja Enjolras?" He muttered as she was gone.

X

The party lasted for another hour afterwards, and the residence of Rue Plummet decided to get Gavroche home, before he drunk more of Lesgles Magners, and really got drunk.

They were just about to leave when there was a shout.

"Hey Anja! Before you go, would you, um, would you like to meet up again sometime?" Anja was met with Theodule's dark eyes and mischievous smile.

"Just ask her out you idiot!" Marius pushed Theodule towards her.

"What he said." He could look her straight in the eye. No embarrassment, nothing.

She didn't know. A smile tugged at her lips and she looked down to compose herself.

"Why not? Sure, I'd love to." A smile crept onto her face.

X

She didn't notice a face whose smile fell at the words spoken. Even if before the evening was up he had asked out a certain light brown haired drunk girl called Cosette.

**So, drama and romance as requested by stagepageandscreen.**

**So I went to see les mis and someone will hate me for what I'm about to say, deep breath, Ididn'tcarethatlesamisdiedbecausetheMariuswashot. **

**There. I said it. I wanted to hug him when in Eponine's errand he slipped on stage and got to front stage right quicker than he expected. Ah Rob Houchen...**

**Sorry, where was I? **

**Had to stop myself from crying when Eponine and Gavroche died, and in the epilogue when they all sing. Love Carrie Hope Fletcher as Eponine as she was amazing and BLONDE! Long live blonde Eponine's (I'm blonde and playing Eponine is my dream so that's why a almost always write her as being blonde)**

**I have a bad feeling that there are lots of parties coming up, and I'm heading back to ireland to party with them as I was invited by my friend to their prom, and then we love to party in Italy as well. Last chapter may not be the last drunk a/n you get.**

**Migliori auguri,**

**Gracee Italia L'amo Xxx**


	22. Chapter 22: Wanting

**So, a huge thanks to stagepageandscreen who gave me the idea. She said that I should have a little lightheartedness and flirting, so I decided to put it in two chapters to break it up a bit. I'm sorry for the hate about Anja and Theodule, but tough luck. The song in here is Bad by The Cab. This mainly focuses on Grantaire but more into the other amis next capter. I managed to dislocate my thumb paintballing as well! Sorry. You guys should go check out my friends fic From Russia With Love by Nina Wilson Scott, she's a good friend and its taken me months to persuade her to post, and I think she's doing quite well. She's the one that deals with my drunk texts and texts and calls she gets when I'm on strong painkillers in hospital as well. Got to love the girl!**

**Migliori auguri,**

**Gracee Italia L'amo Xxx**

WANTING SOMEONE YOU CAN'T.

Blood. So much blood. His broken body lay on the floor. The whole of france was crimson. It was on her hands. Her fault. It should've been her.

"ANJA!"

She woke up after being violently shaken by someone. She was hot and panicked. Bahorel was doing fine in hospital, she reminded herself. She had been to see him everyday. He had always been awake and he remembered everything, but they just needed to keep him in. There wasn't that much blood. Calm down Anja!

"Hey, it was only just a dream, baby." Theodule pulled her closer. "Get a grip."

"It was my fault." She was trying to compose herself, but somehow she didn't find comfort in her boyfriends arms or voice. "It hurts so much."

He quickly removed his arm from across her shoulders, remembering a few days ago.

"We could do something to stop the pain?" He asked her. She wasn't entirely sure what he was implying.

"Like what?" She asked, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Let me show you."

He began to push her down so she was on her back. He loomed over her, sitting on her practically. She caught on finally.

"No, no I'm not ready Theodule." She backed away against his headboard.

He rolled his eyes in frustration and held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. But later." He muttered, helping her up.

She seemed reluctant to get up. He let go of her hand and let her flop back on the bed.

"Anja, you have to be down by the pool in..." He looked at his watch. "Three minutes. Get dressed."

"Make that an hour thirty, your watch is upside down again and we do breakfast?" Anja flashed her deep blue eyes.

"Deal."

She finally rolled off his bed and grabbed her work gear and went into his bathroom. As she passed him he slapped her bum and she winked at him before closing the door.

X

Cosette sat opposite Grantaire as they enjoyed breakfast at the Musain together.

"Somethings up." She said, placing her hand over his.

He broke from his daydream. Was she really going out with a Pontmercy?

"Huh?"

"Something, or someone's, bothering you Grantaire. Do you want to talk about it?" Cosette swept hair from her eyes, leaning further towards him. She was good. Good didn't suit him.

"It feels just like it was yesterday we were in love."

"Now we're falling apart?" Cosette felt it too. Somehow a particular Pontmercy caught her attention. She liked Grantaire, but now she was with him, she knew it wasn't love.

"I've never been one to walk away but I've had enough,"

The door swung open and Theodule had his arm around Anja's waist as they sat by the window, he pulled her onto his lap, and ran his hand up and down her thigh. Several times Anja re directed it as it went a little too north for her liking.

"And she's breaking my heart."

Cosette knew. Everything.

"'Cause you love me just the way that you should. Its not what you do no its not what you say." Cosette told him about Marius, and they both knew about a certain Enjolras who caught everyone's eye.

"Yeah baby, I know that you're good. But I don't want a good girl no not today." Grantaire stood up and so did Cosette. He paid the bill and they hugged and went their separate ways.

X

The amis were all moping around the house when he got back.

"Woah dude, aren't you meant to be doing a breakfast date with that chick Cosette? You know, your girlfriend?" Courfeyrac asked, sitting up.

"Ex girlfriend." Grantaire corrected. "Marius' soon to be, probably."

Marius jumped to his feet, a giddy smile on his face.

"Really?" The looks he got made him cool it, he slumped back down in an attempt to look less needy. "I mean, Cosette huh? She's good I suppose."

"Yeah, that was the problem." Grantaire said, checking to see if Enjolras was around as the amis leaned closer to hear his story.

"'Cause I want it bad. I want a bad girl baby bad. I want a love that's crazy. I want a bad girl baby bad, I want it bad."

"We all know what you mean." Courfeyrac said. "But there's only one bad girl we know, and taming her is like playing with fire, even going near her."

They all agreed.

"I want a girl who stays out too late." Grantaire recalled the many times Anja decided to go out on a 'midnight run'. This sent Enjolras into pacing mode and he threatened to drive out to find her every time. She still looked innocent as she came in to his yelling and Apollo nature.

"And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone." He thought to the many times, notably after the park incident when she'd gone out and Enjolras couldn't get hold of her for hours.

"I knew it was you." She insisted.

"Why did you not pick up them Anja?" He shouted.

"Because I knew it was you! Duh?" This infuriated him but made good entertainment for the amis.

"I want who girl who likes it her way." Grantaire remembered her ordering him out of her window whilst she went out to the intruders with a handgun in her back pocket. Not one to mess with.

"And through it all, I know I'll end up alone." Keeping Anja in one place was easier with handcuffs but she was extremely close to killing him so he'd rather not go down that road again.

"Why not Cosette exactly?" Marius didn't seem to listen to what he previously said.

"She loved me just the way that you should. Its nothing that she did. No, no its nothing she said." Grantaire didn't want to say a bad word about her. There was really nothing wrong. Personal preference was all that stopped them being compatible.

"What's she like?" Combeferre asked.

"She's pretty, but good. And I don't want a good girl no not today." Grantaire said.

X

"Look babez, I gotta run. Catch you later." Theodule removed Anja from his lap and left. She went to the counter where Musichetta was eyeing her.

"What the hell was that girl?" Chetta said, trying dishes.

"What was what?" Anja said, running her hands through her hair.

"Did you not see Grantaire's face when you walked in?" Chetta rolled her eyes. It was obvious.

"He was here?!"

"Un. Be. Liev. Able!" Chetta threw her hands up in the air. "I give up on you Anja Eden Marcia Enjolras!"

"You know my full name?" Anja raised and eyebrow.

"Seriously! You are blonde, aren't you? The only thing you pick up on!" Chetta gave up and probed another topic. "How do you feel with him?"

Anja hesitated.

"Honestly? Weird." Anja pulled her hair over her shoulder. "I know what he wants but he doesn't realise that I'm not ready to jump into bed with him and start doing it there and then. He wants it real bad. I hardly know the guy, but willing to give this relationship a go. Couldn't be any worse than Montparnasse."

"Don't honey." Chetta patted her on the arm as she put away the dishes.

"Ideal type of boy though?" Chetta knew she had a type.

"They've got to be as crazy as me, but bad. I want a bad man baby bad. I want a love that's crazy. Laid back, but cares. Funny, sometimes gets on your nerves but someone who I can annoy but at the end of the day, will wait for me until I'm ready."

"What about this career of yours. I'm guessing the music industry has your name on it? Before you start I heard from 'Ponine." Musichetta was told of Anja's talents for music and decided that she should kick start the teen on career choices. "It won't be easy."

"It won't be worth it if it is. I want to fight. I want to rock and roll and party all night. I want it bad."

Musichetta looked at the clock.

"Anja?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have a job to go to?" Chetta reminded her as she hung up her apron, as her shift finished.

"Oh yeah!" Anja hopped down from the stool and grabbed her bag as she headed to the door. "Meet up at eleven? that's when I finish."

Chetta nodded and sighed to herself as Anja left. She was truly blonde.

X

"I'm getting sick of predictable. Every girl I've been out with is so god damn logical!" Grantaire seemed to get more frustrated with his situation. "I got to shake it up tonight. I want something physical. Not something invisible. I'm tired of being good let's be bad."

"You want a certain blonde hair blue eyed seventeen year old who drives everyone insane and attracts trouble like she does boys?" Feuilly checked.

"You're crazy." Joly said, shaking his head. "Good luck with that."

"'Cause I want it bad. I want a bad girl baby bad. I want a love that's crazy. I want a bad girl baby bad. I want a love that's crazy." Grantaire flopped onto the sofa. "Do you know what? I want to fight. I want to rock and roll and party all night. I want it bad."

"Right get up guys!" Eponine burst through the doors. Her smiled subsided in seeing Grantaire's miserable face. "Why the sour face R-man?"

"He split with Cosette." Joly said. Eponine wasn't fooled. She sat on the arm of the sofa he was laying on and patted his leg, obviously knowing the real reason.

"Oh, sorry mate. Get that look off your face or Enjolras will know the real reason why you look like a sod who can't have kids." Eponine said, making Grantaire sit up at her harsh words as Enjolras entered.

"Guys, get some food, we're going to the park." He yelled, moving to the kitchen with Gavroche on his back and Azelma texting as she trailed behind them.

"Why?" Grantaire asked.

"Because, everyone's been a hermit lately and Anja needs some nice memories of Paris, not haunting ones." He looked around after setting Gavroche down. "Speaking of the devil, where is she?"

"She slept round Theodule's last night, so I assume she's still with him." Marius showed his disgust before placing a hand on Grantaire's shoulder. "Sorry."

"Oo la la! She stayed the night? Good on her! Doesn't mess around does she?" Courfeyrac joked, earning death glares from Eponine, Enjolras, Grantaire, Feuilly, Joly and Marius. Courfeyrac didn't know what they did. "Joking."

"Nah, she's gone to work now." Musichetta casually strolled in. "She said she finishes around eleven."

"Right." Enjolras packed some food with Gavroche's help, into a cool box. "Prouvaire, Lesgles, go pick her up when she's done. I'll text her."

"She'll probably want to spend the day with Theodule." Lesgles told them.

"Bastard." Grantaire moaned to himself, earning a small punch from Eponine, who glared at him.

"She has no choice, got it?" Enjolras said with a smile.

Prouvaire and Lesgles went in Prouvaire's car to the university, whilst the others went to the park to set up their picnic.


	23. Chapter 23: Beneath

**I'm so sorry it's been such a long time. Thank you to all my views, follows favourites and reviews. It means a lot to me. Sorry about the non existent chapter that probably got up your hopes up but was just me very drunk. By the way, if I sent any of you, anything that was a drunk rambling, I'm sorry. And yes, I got extremely drunk two nights in a row. What made me laugh was the fact I got a story favourite when posting drunk. If you care, I got a hangover that last for around three days. I just have really good friends that look after me so my brothers don't kill me. Please read and review to let me know you (hopefully) still like it.**

**gracee xxx**

BENEATH YOUR BEAUTIFUL.

Anja, was once again, bored. Sometimes she wished that someone would at least try to drown so she could save them. Her shift was early, until mid morning, so she supervised the aqua aerobics group and then the pool opened to the public.

Eleven o'clock. Finally. Anja hopped down from the chair and grabbed her bag, ignoring her buzzing phone as she clocked out of the pool. She had changed into torn light blue short shorts and a baggy grey vest top that advertised Jack Daniel's Whiskey. She had slipped on her red converse that cut below her ankle and slung her bag over her shoulder as she walked through the university.

She was out the front doors of reception in no time and pulled her phone out as it buzzed.

'Hey Hun, thought we could do something special tonight.'

Theodule. No one else called her 'Hun' or 'babe'. Frankly, she found those terms derogative towards herself.

'Depe'

She never finished her text. As she crossed the road a car screeched to a stop as it looked like it was about to hit her. Anja's phone flew from her hand and she looked at the car that had almost hit her on a zebra crossing. Prouvaire's guilty face stared back as Lesgle stuck his head out of the window of the ford escort.

"Sorry!" He yelled as she retrieved her phone. "We were just looking for you."

She checked her indestructible blackberry and found it to not even be scratched before sliding into the back of the car.

"It's fine. Why were you looking for me?" She asked them.

"Picnic?" Prouvaire said, looking at her using the rear view mirror.

"Ok."

X

Prouvaire's car pulled up outside the gates of the park. The trio got out and just stood for a while. Anja observed the gates that her brother had carried her through the last time she was here. She subconsciously felt the bones in her wrist where the bones were a few millimetres out of line still. Her ankle gave a little twinge and she shivered even though it was good weather.

"You ok?" Lesgle asked as she stared into the park, clearly having flashbacks of that fateful day.

She snapped out of her trance and back to the present. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

She took a deep breath and the trio ventured into the park. Everything was done by Anja's pace. The Amis weren't the ones who went through what she did. She needed time. Baby steps, that's what Joly said.

When they were nearing where Enjolras had set up the picnic, Anja stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes latched onto a face she hadn't seen in a while.

X

He could see them about fifty metres away from them and smiled.

"I think they're here." He announced to the group, turning his back to them.

He hardly had time to turn around when Anja rocketed into him, her arms hugging him tightly, as she knocked them both over from having the momentum she had gathered from fifty metres away. He landed on his back and groaned slightly as she buried her head in his shoulder, that she could now reach as they lay on the grass.

"I'm so glad you're out." She said, not moving from on top of him.

"I can tell." Bahorel said, hugging her back as she seemed as if she wasn't going to move unless he did. "Ever thought of trying out for the rugby team? That was quite a tackle."

But I'm a cheerleader, she thought. Luckily she came up with something better to say. "I'm just happy to see you."

"You too." He smiled at her. "Is it now possible for you to vacate your current position?"

"Um... No." She flashed a cheeky grin up at him, fully aware that people were beginning to stare at her on top of him.

"Anja, get off him." Enjolras said, kicking her foot.

"Nah, I like it here." She said, closing her eyes.

"Why are people staring 'Ponine?" Gavroche asked, noticing also a mother covering her child's eyes.

"Because it looks like they're having sex."

"AZELMA THENARDIER!" Eponine shrieked. The Amis just burst out laughing and Anja remained unmoved.

Bahorel sighed and then decided that he couldn't stay there all day, however much he wanted to as she seemed to fit him perfectly. He cuddled her close and then rolled over to switch their positions.

"Hey!" Anja protested. Bahorel just smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up.

X

They had some food and were all lounging around on the grass.

"What exactly do all you guys like?" Anja said, looking to them from lying on her back, watching the clouds. "You've never really spoken much about yourselves."

"I've devoted my life to medicine." Joly started. "My mother is a paediatric nurse and my dad's a GP. I've always been good at science, even took exams early to get into med school. But I do enjoy the odd horror movie, and watching medical soaps to tell people what's wrong with them. I spent most of my time growing up on a ward with my parents."

Feuilly took a deep breath. "I have no family. I was left alone when I was four and was taken in by my neighbours instead of social services because where I'm from, the system never really leaves you."

"What? You're not French?" Anja sat up.

"I'm more like you. I was born and spent my childhood in Poland. I came to France when I was 16 for a new life by myself. I got a stable job, transferred into higher education and then with bursaries, I'm funding my way through uni now. I like to think whoever my parents were, they hadn't abandoned me because I was hassle, and if they're no longer with us, then they're proud of me."

"I'm sorry Feuilly." She said.

"Not sounding mean, but I'd rather have no parents than ones that made their own children hate them." He said, looking between his friend and his younger sister.

"Amen to that." Enjolras said and Anja nodded in agreement.

"I've got a younger brother." Courfeyrac said, looking to Gavroche who was sat beside him. "He's nine, but I come from the very south of France and never really see him much. I also have an older sister, so I'm in the middle. My parents divorced but still get on as good as friends. My dad even came to my mums wedding and she went to his. We're dysfunctional, but I like it. No one ever knew how to cheer my brother up when our parents split, but I used to tell him jokes, get him to smile, so I was the comedian of our house, and it never really went away."

Bahorel kept it short and sweet. "I've got a baby sister, I like rugby and reading and no one really messes with me."

"He's the fight of the group really. Any signs of trouble and Bahorel is the one who started it." Enjolras explained.

They all laughed.

"I'm the one who usually he defends." Lesgle said. "I'm so unlucky. Always have been. Nothing really ever seems to go my way but everything is just a learning curve eh?"

"I don't get on with my grandfather. It's so stupid. He doesn't like my political views because they are not the same as his. My father left him to bring me up because he didn't like me. They try to send me money but I'm going to pay my way by myself. I'm not going to be in their debt." Marius was almost angry.

"Tough times." Anja nodded.

"I don't care. I've got you lot now." He said.

"I like to read, and I'm the most rationale of all of us. Think the brain behind-"

"Please don't say the beauty!" Anja interrupted Combeferre.

"What beauty?" He joked. "I was going to say brawn. Normal family, normal life."

"Same here really, but I like writing songs and poems. Without them, I don't think I could live." Prouvaire said.

"He also exaggerates quite a lot." Marius added.

"I can tell." Anja laughed.

"We came from, not your typical family." Eponine took a deep breath. "Our father owns a pub, it's run down and in the slums of Saint Michele. He would beat us, but I wouldn't let him touch 'Zelma or 'Vroche. He would get us to rob people, threaten them. He has a gang called La Patron Minette."

Anja's heart skipped a beat, as she tried to stop it from beating louder. She was sure everyone could hear it. She had to keep her poker face on.

Eponine continued. "They would beat me. It got worse over the last year, and that's when you guys actually saw it. I tried to keep everything hidden. 'Vroche would stay with Courfeyrac and 'Zelma would do the same. I think you were the only one who had a clue." Courfeyrac nodded. "I would go back to the pub, I couldn't risk them getting hurt so I hid them. Then I got out and into halls near uni. We're given security and twin rooms so I can check on 'Vroche and 'Zelma. Things have been finally getting good. You guys are my family, and I'm glad."

Anja didn't know what to say. She just went to Eponine and gave her a hug.

"Well, that was depressing." Gavroche chimed. "Can we play frisbee now?"

They all laughed and got up, none with nearly as much energy as the ten year old boy, or the seventeen year old girl, but they tried and had a good time. Time. It went by so quickly. They just managed to grab a bite to eat at the Musian before it closed and then they all parted and went home.

X

"Grantaire?" Anja rapped delicately on the door. In no response, she opened it a fraction and slipped into his room, finding him at the window, watching the sun set. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He said, not turning to her. She was no expert, but something was definitely up with him.

"Come on." She said.

"What?" He spun to face her. The light bounced off her wild curls as she told there in short denim shorts, no shoes and a baggy top tucked into them.

"Grab a jacket, we're leaving."

"That's not how the chat up line goes." He smirked.

"I'm serious." She didn't say anymore, just left, before returning, having grabbed a scarf and a thick blue fluffy hoodie with knitted white snowflakes on it, in an Aztec pattern. She grabbed his hand and led him out of his room, the house, and their street altogether.

She didn't know where she was going, but somehow, they ended up on the top of a hill. They sat close to each other and watched the sun set turn the sky an array of colours.

"Something's got you down." Anja told him.

He sighed. "I don't have any siblings. My mother died last year from cancer before I could do anything to make her proud of me. I loved her and my father has never been the same since she passed away. We were all close, real tight. But when she got ill, I couldn't be there because of uni. I tried, but not hard enough."

Anja didn't know what she could say, so she didn't. She just gave him a long hug. He warmed to her gentle touch and almost buried his head in her shoulder.

"I think she's proud." Anja told him quietly. He shifted slightly, but still a bracing her.

"How?"

"Mothers are always proud. No matter what. Everything you see as a minor achievement. All those little things, like learning to walk, talk, going to school for the first time, getting a girlfriend, even messing up things, they all make mums proud. You may never know it, but every tiny thing you do, they notice all the good in every action. Thats how I know."

"Thank you." He said, pulling away as the sun finally set.

"It's what I'm here for." She smiled. "Alex used to tell me that when I was younger. But we all knew my parents to would never be proud of any of us. But I had four other people who were proud of me, and that was all I needed. A parent that was proud of me would've been nice though."

She laughed and Grantaire was amazed. Was there nothing this girl couldn't put a positive spin on? How did she always see the good in everything bad?

"I think we should be getting back." He announced, reaching a hand out to help Anja up and the couple mad ether way back home, getting lost a little along the way and neither could remember which was they had gone.

When they finally arrived home they went their separate ways to their rooms when Grantaire called to her.

"Anja?"

The blonde faced him.

"Come here." He led her to his room and she forgot she was meant to be spending the night with her boyfriend.

They sat and chatted some more on Grantaire's floor whilst sharing a tub of peanut butter with Jaffa cakes, and Grantaire admitting that it did taste nice. In the middle of a conversation, Anja got up and wondered around his room, looking at the paintings and sketches.

"Shit R. Did you draw these?" She said, turning to face him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"Oh my God, they're amazing! You really have some talent." She told him, as he wasn't too convinced.

"You think so?" He genuinely wanted to know, widening his own grey blue eyes.

She moved back over to where he was sitting, bent down and have him a small soft kiss on the cheek. "I know so."

Everyone else had evidently gone to bed when they realised it was one in the morning and Anja had to work at eight. Grantaire left to go and turn the tele off that someone had left on downstairs and when he came back he smiled to himself. On the floor, Anja was asleep, curled in a ball with her knees drawn up to her chest, leaning against his wall. He quietly made his way over to her and slid an arm under her legs and the other around her shoulder, pushing her from the wall, and he lifted her with ease.

Feeling as if she was floating, Anja woke slightly. "What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

"Shhh." Grantaire whispered.

It seemed to do the trick as once again, her eyes closed and her arm hung limply around his neck as she fell into a deep sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. Carefully and slowly, he carried her across the hallway to her room and placed her down on her bed, slipping the covers over her. As he went to leave, she unconsciously grabbed his hand as she turned over in her sleep. He tried to peel her fingers away one by one, but it resulted in almost waking her again. She stirred and looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He smiled at her.

"Huh?" She whispered, clearly confused.

"Didn't I say shhh?" He told her, slipping into bed beside her as she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He smiled to himself. She'd called him R. No one had called him R apart from in texts. He didn't mind.

**thoughts on Anja and Theodule's relationship?**

**gracee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth About

THE TRUTH ABOUT SOMETHING UNKNOWN.

The next morning, it was half six and Anja awoke. Her eyes traced upwards to the peaceful face of a sleeping Grantaire. He smiled. She smiled at him smiling before slowly and quietly making her way out of bed, tucking him in as she left him. She got changed into her uniform which consisted of a red bikini with red shorts and a yellow top with the word 'lifeguard' printed on it. She looked in the mirror and her hair had gone into its wild curls. She usually would wet it and braid it as it dried so she got her normal controlled curls but she could cope with her mane today; she just couldn't be bothered.

She spun around and grabbed her phone and keys to her locker and smirked as Grantaire fidgeted in his sleep. She noticed him run his hand over the spot she had been in in bed and then lift his head slightly as she was by the bedside table, directly in front of him.

"Uh?"

"Go back to sleep." She planted a quick kiss on his head and tucked a curl behind her ear as she finally found her university pass in the bedside drawer.

"Where are you going?" He asked flopping back onto the bed. "Shit An, it's half six!"

"I know, thats why I told you to go back to sleep." She rolled her eyes. "I have work."

"You should do that more often, I like it." He said.

"Do what?" She asked as she reached her door.

"Leave your hair. I know you don't, but it's nice. Keep it that way." He noticed her blush slightly. So them sleeping together several times wasn't embarrassing, but complimenting her was?

"Night R." She said as she blew him as kiss and closed the door with a soft click behind her. She lent on the door and smiled, looking at her hair in the hallway mirror. Maybe she could do this more often?

Carefully, Anja tip toed down the stairs of their house and grabbed an apple from the kitchen fruit bowl.

"Where are you going so early?"

Anja froze as she turned to face Gavroche who stood on the stairs with a wicked look in his eye.

"Oh please! You sound like my brother!" She laughed to herself. She knew the boy adored him, as he narrowed his eyes at her, trying his best to look intimidating.

"I'll tell him!" Gavroche threatened.

"I'm going to the shops to get some things for Pongo, and them I'm having breakfast with Theodule before work, happy now?" She raised and eyebrow. "Don't tell Aaron, he'll go all weirdo on me again."

"You called him by his first name!" Gavroche informed her as she pulled on her dolly shoes and grabbed her brown shoulder bag. "He doesn't like that!"

"I'm his sister, he doesn't like a lot of things I do." She retorted.

"Like sneaking out?" Gavroche asked.

"Like sneaking out." Anja confirmed.

"ENJOLRAS! ANJA IS SNEAKING OUT!" Gavroche shouted loudly.

"You little twerp!" Anja said with a little laugh at his amused face. She pulled open the door in hearing Enjolras move about upstairs. "Dead when I get back."

X

Enjolras heard Gavroche's shriek and them the door slam. He was up, out of bed and at the top of the stairs. Facing the door, Gavroche was pouting to the space where Anja was.

"It's half six." He said, as the ten year old turned around.

"She called you Aaron." Gavroche seemed oblivious. "Is that really your first name?"

"Bed. Now." Eponine's commanding voice came from his bedroom door with a blanket wrapped around her.

Gavroche went to protest but got a glare from Eponine so he sulked back to the room he was sharing with Azelma, slamming the door behind him. Enjolras went back to his room, giving Eponine a long kiss on her forehead as he went to move past her. She smiled and followed him back into his room and flopped back down onto her side of the bed. Enjolras lay next to her and they both snuggled under the duvet. Enjolras quickly grabbed his phone and sent a quick text message to the rebellious teen. When he was done, he peered down at Eponine who's eyes locked with his as her head rested on his bare chest.

"You can't keep her in one place forever." She said. "She's young, you set rules, she breaks them. It's nature."

"Yeah, but every single thing I say she does the opposite." He argued.

"Because you Enjolras' always do as your told?" She said sarcastically.

"Touché."

"She has a job, she sneaks out to do things she probably shouldn't. Oh well, there is nothing you can do about it Enjolras." Eponine saw the doubt in his eyes. He was going to say something witty.

"I could put a padlock on her door and seal her windows."

And there it was.

Before she could reply. He captured her lips in a deep kiss before they wrapped themselves in each others arms and went back to sleep.

X

For once, Combeferre was woken by Gavroche's shouting. He went out onto the landing and stayed there until Enjolras and Eponine went back into Enjolras' room. That was when he saw Grantaire's door ajar. Grantaire always slept with the door closed. They all did. It was a privacy thing. Combeferre slowly went and pushed the door open further. He went in and circled the empty room, wondering if the drunk had gone with Anja. But then why did Gavroche shout? As he went to leave the room he hear some floorboards creak. Then the sheepish face of the drunk appeared as he closed the door to Anja's room.

"Grantaire?" Combeferre whispered loudly, not sure what to think.

Grantaire stopped mid step and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Combeferre said more loudly.

"Ssshhhh!" Grantaire hissed. "Not here."

Combeferre took his friends arm and pulled him into his bedroom and closed the door before turning around and scowling at Grantaire.

"Care to explain?"

"No, not really." Grantaire said quietly.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Combeferre said it. He was disappointed with Anja. She had a boyfriend and yet was cheating on him with her brothers best friend. "What's Enjolras going to say when he finds out? He'll kick you out when he knows you've been screwing his sister."

"Woah woah woah!" Grantaire stood up, eyes wide. "I have not been screwing her! All we do is sleep in the same bed, that's it, I swear! I respect her and would never use her like that! What do you take me for Combeferre?"

The look in Grantaire's eyes told Combeferre he was telling the truth. "Why?"

"Ever since she's had these night terrors, I think we're all scared to leave her alone. One time, she was having a really violent one, she'd cut her hand because she'd knocked her lamp off, I held her and sang. She calmed. Every single time I've slept in the same bed as her, she's been fine. Happy?"

"Very." Combeferre beamed.

"What?"

"You know how much you like her right?" To his relief, Grantaire wasn't in denial as he nodded slowly, almost looking ashamed. "Do you know she has her terrors when she sleeps next to Theodule?" Grantaire picked his gaze up off the floor. "She feels safe with you. I don't think she realises it, but despite what she thinks is right, her body is betraying her mind and she's comfortable around you. I take it you've slept together many times then? Thought so."

"Are you saying...?" Grantaire asked.

"You know exactly what I'm saying. Whatever you feel for her, she feels it too, she just doesn't realise it yet."

**So there we go, a bit of fluff, since no one reviewed bar one. Luv ya stagepageandscreen. so now everyone had given up on me, I'm holding my fic hostage. I really want some more feedback, so until then, Im going to keep Anja and Theodule together for the whole fic, like I'm planning too, since I know how much you love them as a couple. *evil smirk***

**review please.**

**gracee.**


	25. Chapter 25: Fall For Anything

**So, thank you to everyone for the... Mixed reviews.**

**BroadwayActingChic15, you never fail to make me laugh with your reviews, you always sound so passionate.**

**So, the song here is one recommended by my dear friend Niamh Wilson Scott(who was Nina) and its Fall For Anything by The Script. One reviewer asked for more e/e but I'm out of fluff at this current point in time so sorry. On the subject of Niamh, check out her youtube channel ItsOnlyInMyMind, where she sings and vlogs, it's awesome. Please subscribe, comment and give it a thumbs up. She uses to cup song and takes suggestions. I think she may be doing I dreamed a dream soon. please check it out and give her some support for me please.**

**warning, someone may kill me fore the end of this.**

**gracee**

FALL FOR ANYTHING.

"You're late." Theodule grumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry." Anja said, leaning down to kiss him where he sat, but he jerked away. She straightened up, and then sat opposite him. He didn't make eye contact with her.

"So, you're seeing someone else?" His eyes darted to hers accusingly.

Anja couldn't comprehend what he was implying. "What?! No!"

"Why would you keep me waiting then?" He leaned forwards and Anja slumped back in her seat, as if sub consciously wanting to get away from him.

"It's only fifteen minutes, Theodule. I don't see what-"

"Did it not occur to you that I have other things to do than wait for you, Anja?" He shouted. The staff looked at them and Anja shifted uneasily. "My life does not revolve around you."

"I didn't say that it did..." She tried to calm him down.

"It's always about you, isn't it. You hardly spend time with me. You're always around your friends. They don't love you like I do." He yelled.

"But-"

"JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE!" He screamed as he banged his fist on the table, causing her to jump. The whole cafe went quiet as a mug tumbled to the floor. He calmed a little. "I want you to stop seeing them."

She remained silent.

"Answer me!"

Anja shifted her eyes to meet his, unknown strength in them. "You know I can't. I live in the same house as them. They're my friends for a reason."

Theodule stood up, calmer than before. He grabbed his things and stormed out, but not before whispering through gritted teeth. "My place, ten, don't be late."

When he was gone Anja fell back into her chair. Her eyes caught the mug on the floor and she went down on her knees and gathered up the fractured pieces of the porcelain into a napkin and went behind the counter to place them in the bin. As she went to turn, Musichetta stood in her way.

"What was all that about?" A look of concern glinted in her eyes.

"Nothing. He's just a little touchy in the mornings." Anja brushed off her comment with a shrug of her shoulders. "No one needs to know about it. I'll pay for the mug and the breakfast."

Anja handed her card over and when it was done she gathered up her things and left, for the university.

X

Enjolras' alarm blared out.

"I hate you." Eponine groaned from beside him, snuggling closer to him as he turned it off.

"Morning." He kissed the top of her head. As he made a move to get up, Eponine moved closer, wrapping her arms around him. He laughed to himself.

"I am not your personal teddy bear 'Ponine." He tried to unwrap her but she wasn't budging. "The sooner you let me go, the quicker I make you breakfast."

"Waffles?" She seemed interested.

"Fine." He gave in. With great speed, she let him go from her embrace. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. When he came from his en suite, he noticed Eponine still cocooned in the sheets. "I'll only make them if you get up too."

"That was not part of the deal." She groaned.

"It's nine Ep. Get your lazy arse out of bed." He quickly exited and head a pillow hit the door he'd just closed.

X

"Coffee?"

Anja turned as the smell of fresh coffee filled her nostrils. "Ah, Bahorel, the life saver."

"I think that would be you." He said, handing her the coffee with the Musain's distinct label on and gesturing to her top as they stood poolside.

"Thank you." She said, taking a sip and savouring the taste. Her brain then whirred. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just be a good friend?" He took a sip of his. Anja raised and eyebrow at him, pulling a face that nearly had him spit the mouthful of coffee out and laugh. "There's a course with some spaces at the uni, for music."

"And...?" Anja didn't see the relevance.

"I've put in a good word, and have spoken to the lecturers and the uni board about possibly letting a guitar playing Italian who's a little young for uni on the course..."

It was Anja's turn to nearly spit. She lowered the cup and placed it on the nearby table.

"I've got your attention now." He smirked.

"Spill." She demanded.

"Audition in two days. Prepare one original song and another. Also, learn this." He handed her sheet music for a song. She opened the folded pages and her blue eyes widened, Bahorel thought they were going to pop out of her head.

"I can't sing this."

"I'm sure your little Italian soprano voice can handle it fine." He pinched her cheek.

"Bahorel, it's from Evita."

"Anja, there's 75 people auditioning."

"Shit." She said, nearly dropping the paper.

"I'm sure you can ace it just on your original song, don't worry." He kissed the top of her head. "Bye."

Before she could reply, he was gone. She took her coffee and finished it quickly before returning back to her duty.

X

Ten. On the dot.

She timidly knocked on the door. Theodule opened it immediately and before she could say anything kissed her deeply, pulling her into the room. Slightly shocked, it took Anja longer than expected to feel the hand caressing her thigh, or to notice he was topless. It was only when they both had to stop to breathe that she noticed these things.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Anja said, dumping her bag on the floor.

"That's more like it." He smiled at her. She returned it. "I'm glad you're on time, I have something special planned for tonight."

Anja raised an eyebrow and he smirked. She was too naive. Too trusting. He liked that.

"Anyway, I've got some great news..." Anja said excitedly, like a child. "There is a place on a music course at the uni, and Bahorel has got me an audition."

"That, that's..." His smile faded. "Bahorel? Why?"

"I can't be a lifeguard forever." She shrugged. "And I love to play guitar, so he talked to the course leader and he said he's auditioning for it, so he asked if I could even though I'm around two years younger than I should be, and he said yes!"

"Just watch out for him." Theodule was oblivious to her excitement.

"For who?" Her smile faded.

"For Bahorel."

"Why? He's a friend." Anja was genuinely curious as to why her boyfriend was warning her about her friend.

"He's trying to keep us apart. You being enrolled at uni would keep you from me even more than your job, (or your brother), does." Theodule looked hurt. "He almost got you seriously hurt."

"Hey, you know that wasn't anyone's fault." Anja said accusingly, no wanting to recall the incident which landed her friend in hospital.

"Still," He tucked a curl behind her ear. He noted it was more wild than usual. He didn't like it, but he could tolerate it, for now, before he could get her to change. "I don't want them keeping us apart. I want you. I need you. You are my everything."

She felt herself turn red with embarrassment. She didn't know how to take a compliment at face value. "Question. Have you misplaced your top?"

He had to smile. "Do you not like what you see?" He gestured to himself.

"It's good to have something else to look at than your face all the time." She smirked as he pulled her closer towards him, kissing her gently.

"I rather see what's under yours." He started to trace his hand under her top and up her back, to her bra clasp when she put her hand behind her back and brought it down to her waist again.

"All in good time." She whispered.

He tried his best not to shout at her again. He meant what he said. He needed her. NEEDED it. She was driving him crazy with everything she did. The way she looked, how she walked, what she said, how she acted. He needed her body badly. He was craving it.

X

She came home a little past midnight. The lights were off when she opened the door, so she slipped her shoes off and walking silently to the stairs.

The lights flicked on and Courfeyrac's head popped up from the sofa.

"And what time do you call this young lady?" He joked, doing his best angry Enjolras impression.

"Don't you have a flat to go to?" She fired back.

"Harsh." He looked hurt.

"I aim to please." She gave a mock courtesy.

"He's right." Grantaire came from the conservatory. "I don't like it that you're walking from the uni to here early morning."

"You sound like Enjolras." She groaned.

"I think you should always be back before midnight, for your own safety. If not, call me and I'll pick you up."

"No." She said simply.

Grantaire sighed. "Anja, you'll only end up getting hurt. I'm only-"

"Trying to help. That's all everyone has ever told me. All these rules. Don't give yourself away, don't live your life that way."

"Of course Theodule's gonna say anything you want, then leave quicker than he came."

"Don't bring him into this. I know you don't like him."

"It's him who's putting you in danger. Someday, he's going to make you do something you'll regret and then not be there when you need him, and-"

"You've got yourself to blame! I know." She hated being told what she could and couldn't do.

"Don't put yourself back in the fire again." Courfeyrac told her. He had a pained expression on his face, determined to get through to her.

Grantaire was past trying to sugar coat it. "It's the same damn things you're so quick to believe, you do it over and over again. And it's the same mistakes that I'm watching you weave, you do it over and over again! First Montparnasse, now Theodule. When are you going to learn?"

Courfeyrac didn't honestly like the way Grantaire was dealing with a rather sensitive topic. So he decided they needed a good cop bad cop routine. He softened his facial expressions and sat down beside her on the sofa. "So before they bring you down, you gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything."

He saw Grantaire getting further frustrated with her. He was letting his feelings go too far. Soon he would say something he regretted.

"Please don't be so naïve, don't wait 'til your heart bleeds. Love wasn't built for speed, listen to me girl!" Grantaire yelled as she went to text he grabbed the phone from her hand and put it in his pocket. "He keeps fucking with your head, trying to get you into bed, and in the morning you'll just hate yourself."

"Shut up Grantaire." She warned, glaring at him and his assumption.

"And you give until there's nothing to give. Until there's nothing to give, until there's nothing to give..." He shook his head in disgust.

"Shut up!" She stood up to prove her point. There was no stopping whatever happened next, Courfeyrac just sat and waited for them to sort it out.

"Just stay away from him Anja." Grantaire said, drawing the conversation to a close.

"You sound like my parents." She snarled. He turned, shocked.

"I'm just telling you that he's keeping you from doing what you love. He's jeopardising your future!"

"I fail to see that." She replied.

"You fail to see anything at the moment. Open your eyes for once Anja, and look at what he does. He humiliated you in public, keeps you from your friends, your family, he threatens you, degrades you, I don't even want to think that he's hit you..." Grantaire trailed off, appalled by the thought of someone laying a hand on her again. "He's dehumanising you, and probably only wants you for one thing."

Anja was quiet. Taking it all in. "How DARE you?"

Grantaire was taken aback by her powerful voice.

"Can you not stand to see me happy?" She screamed at him.

"Not with someone else!"

"You're unbelievable." She said, deadly calm. Like Enjolras. She turned and left, slipping her shoes back on. Clearly not caring it was dark, just grabbing a jacket on the way out as she went back into the army hours of the next morning.

"Anja, wait!" He went after her. "Come back!" She had already disappeared. Damn. Why could she run so fast? He let out a growl and hit the wall. Of all the ways to handle her, this was not one of them. He knew exactly where she was going, or, more importantly, who she was going to.


End file.
